High School Sweethearts
by mandorac
Summary: This is about Sam & Quinn, two hormonal teenagers in love...no cheating with Finn, no homelessness for Sam.  This is M-rated so if you don't like that stuff then kindly read elsewhere. We need Fabrevans fics!
1. Truth or Dare

_**TRUTH OR DARE – CHAPTER 1**_

**Who: Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray**

**Where: Sam's house**

**When: Mid December**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING related to Glee whatsoever.**

After Sam's basketball game, they decided to head back to his house to hang out with his family. Quinn enjoyed spending time with his family; they were easy-going, laid back, and so loving…nothing like the nearly always empty home she shared with her mother. Sam's house was also just comfortable to be in, spacious yet homey. His mother and father knew about her rough year and still accepted her; they seemed to like her and had never judged her. Sam's little sister and brother took to her, as well.

They ate a light supper of subs and salads. Quinn was finding it difficult to keep her eyes off Sam; she caught herself smiling a lot. He had thrown on a school basketball t-shirt with a button-up flannel shirt over it and faded blue jeans after the game (big win for the McKinley High Titans, by the way), and she was still in a red plaid skirt and a red button-up shirt with a white tank top on underneath, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Most nights after ball games they would go wherever the party was. She had met him in the hallway outside the boys' locker room after the game; he had walked up to her, pulling her close. She started to ask, "Do you want to go to the party at…" but he cut her off, whispering in her ear, "I wanna be with you tonight, Q." His lips had brushed her ear, then he kissed her so gently. When he called her 'Q,' she basically forgot where she was; hearing his deep voice just melted her, especially when he said her name. He had taken her by the hand, and she followed him to his car. That is how they wound up at his house that night.

Quinn had eased up somewhat on her "no-touching" rule with Sam, especially since he had been honest since giving her his promise ring about not pressuring her and also because it pretty much drove her bonkers when he kissed her. Since having her baby last year, she had been on birth control pills but had not shared that with Sam since they were nowhere near having sex and he had not asked her about birth control ever.

She also knew that their make-out sessions were doing something to him; his breathing usually got heavy but his hands never left holding her hands or maybe on her shoulders and he'd joke about 'cold showers' and there was that one time about a month ago when he had had an unfortunate "accident" though he thought she didn't realize it (he had jizzed in his pants during a particularly hot make-out session).

About a week ago, though, after studying at the library, he had driven to a park and they were kissing fairly passionately in the front seat of his car. She had taken one of his hands that night and placed it under her t-shirt, on her breast but over the bra. She was pretty turned on by his touch and really couldn't stop moving her hips closer and closer to him. She had had her hand up under his shirt, massaging his killer abs, and kept moving her hand lower and lower until she felt the waistband of his jeans. She realized his hips were moving nearly in rhythm to hers; she just couldn't work up the nerve to touch him _there _even over his jeans.

He hoped he was reading her physical signs right and decided to take a chance…he took his hand away from her breast and took her wandering hand and slowly moved it to where it lay squarely on his zipper. He had kind of moaned quietly against her lips when he felt her hand on his erection and had instinctively brought his hips up to meet her hand almost eagerly. She kind of felt bad about how fast she scooted back to her side of the front seat (he had definitely not been able to read her mental signs about being nervous). She honestly could not believe how hard he was and was kind of worried there might be another "accident." She had been in therapy since giving up her baby to deal with her issues of trust and getting close to someone again and had been making excellent progress, just was still shy, even with Sam.

He apologized that evening; she had said no, it was her, he read her physical signs right, she was just going to have to ease into whatever came next and mentally catch up to how her body felt. Quinn had discussed what happened with her therapist the very next day and finally felt that mentally she was at a place with Sam where she trusted him and would soon be ready to take their relationship to the next level, just waiting for the right time.

Quinn was standing in the kitchen, helping straighten up the leftovers and dishes. Sam had been involved in a lively discussion with his dad and little brother about the ball game. Sam came up behind Quinn, off to her right side, and put his hands on her hips. She inhaled at his closeness and instinctively pushed back into him, her butt against the front of his jeans. He either was already half-hard or something else was pressing into her. Behind her ear he asked, "Do you want to stay for a movie? I think they're watching Titanic." And then he was kissing her where his breath had been, nibbling on her earlobe. Oh my god, she thought, how can I say no to that?

What she _did_ say was she needed to text her mother to make sure it was okay and to let her mom know where she was. "Mmmm…kay," he murmured and sat down at the kitchen table, watching her at the kitchen island. She pulled her phone from her purse and saw that her mom had already texted her. She didn't see Sam sneak his phone from his pocket. Her mom had texted her during the ball game, saying that her blind date was going "very well" and there was "no need for Quinn to wait up for her." Quinn sighed and also thought "ewwww" but went ahead and replied via text that she was at Sam's and was getting ready to watch Titanic and should be home around midnight. To be on the safe side, she also mentioned that Sam's parents were there. She sent the message and glanced at Sam; he smiled back at her. Wait…did he just _wink _at her?

Her phone vibrated…that was way too fast to be her mother. She smiled at the name: Sammy. She read his message: "You owe me a dare." She quirked an eyebrow up and sent him back a "? ? ?". Quinn recalled that game of Truth or Dare early on in their relationship. It was at a Glee Club party at Rachel Berry's, involving lots of great karaoke and lots of alcohol. Sam had stayed sober that night as a designated driver, but Quinn had had a little too much to drink. He had asked her "truth or dare?" Feeling cocky, much like her old pre-baby self, she had replied "Dare!" He seemed shocked and said "Really?"

Thankfully, she had some sense left about her and changed to "truth." She stared him down before he threw a statement at her. She had entrusted him with some of her innermost thoughts about the not-so-nice things she had done to the current Glee Club kids at the party who in the past she had regarded as "beneath her" and how she felt pretty badly about some of it but had since tried to make amends with them.

She considered this _his_ test, actually…what would he ask her in front of the Glee Club? Could she trust him? He held her gaze that night, at first truly surprised that she had chosen 'dare' (most dares at that particular party had been naughty type things) and relieved when she quickly changed to 'truth.' She was staring him down with a stony gaze; he had a slight smile on his lips but held her stare.

Finally, in a deep whisper that was meant mainly for her, he had asked: "Is it true you have stolen my heart?" She exhaled, blushing, leaned into him, and kissed him fully on the mouth, in front of the entire group. Technically, she did her part that night playing Truth or Dare and didn't really think she owed him a dare, but she decided to play along tonight as she was curious about him being so mischievous and also it just felt like the right time.

Her phone vibrated again. Sam knew he was taking a risk, daring her. He also knew they were growing closer, and she was sending signals that possibly she wanted more from him or maybe even she wanted to explore things further. He was going to be prepared if she totally freaked out after reading his text; if she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready and that was that.

On the other hand, he was afraid if he didn't make a move then they would be stuck in kissing-only mode for who knows how much longer, though she had let him touch her boob over her bra during their last make-out, the entire time he did that he felt her hips gyrating, moving closer to his hips, and dear god he couldn't stop his hips from moving either, aching for any kind of friction. She had kept brushing her hand along the waistband of his jeans that night, running her fingers just under the waistband, teasing his erection, like she wanted to touch him there but just couldn't bring herself to do so. He finally decided to take a chance by moving his hand off her boob and then taking her hand off his belly and placing it right over his dick in an effort to help her (and him). He couldn't help his reaction then, at her touch he needed some sort of friction and had brought his hips up quickly to meet her hand and had moaned while kissing her. He quickly put his hand back over her bra and, oh my god, he could feel how hard her nipple was even though he was still over her bra.

He didn't know if it was because he moaned or moved his hips a little too aggressively (they were actually moving their hips in rhythm, just unfortunately apart from one another), but she pulled her hand away from his jeans and scooted crazyfast back to the passenger side of his car. He apologized and she apologized, saying it was her, she needed to ease into this stuff. He did understand what she told him, he had just interpreted her signals incorrectly. He really didn't see it as pressuring her to do something, more like testing the waters. The one good thing from this whole episode for Sam was he had awesome masturbation material for the next few days, and, although he didn't know that Quinn had discussed it in her therapy, it had been a catalyst for her, as well. So, Sam fully expected some sort of freak-out from Quinn, possibly even needing to take her home, when she read his text: "I dare you to gimme a handjob during the movie."

Quinn read his text, trying to keep her composure in front of him since he just would not take his eyes off her, the only reaction of hers was her mouth opened slightly as she inhaled sharply. She glanced up at him…oh dear god, he was blushing. He appeared to be looking at his phone but his eyes were focused on her. He was biting his lower lip, waiting on her reply. She texted him back: "You are on."

_Holy hell_, he thought, reading her reply, _this was happening_! Since he was prepared for a resounding "hell no," he was also prepared for a less likely "yes." He just had no idea how this would go. Earlier in the week, when he first hatched this plan, he had found a tiny sample-sized bottle of Johnson's Baby Lotion in the linen closet at his house (come to think of it, he might have found the lotion first and _then_ devised this plan). He thought if he could get her over to his house after the ball game she might be more comfortable than in his car (kind of cold this time of year) or at a party (too noisy, too many people, too much alcohol and he preferred to stay sober) and he would actually feel more comfortable at his home (even if his parents were in the same room).

When they had returned to his house after the game, he had wandered off to his bedroom, retrieved the little bottle of lotion, and tucked it in his front jeans pocket. He had been trying to read any signals coming from her that evening and she was sending off a lot of them again. When he had stepped up behind her to ask about staying for a movie and put his hands on her hips, she had willingly pushed herself back into him (and inadvertently bumped into that bottle of lotion in his pocket). All the smiles when she looked at him; he caught her looking at him numerous times and just smiling. And, her eyes…her eyes just killed him, he just got lost in them. It was so hard to focus on anything else while he knew her eyes were on him.

He needed to focus right now, actually. His parents had just gone to their basement family room to set up Titanic and air-pop some popcorn. He told them he would tuck in his little siblings and then be downstairs. He got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the island where Quinn was standing, never taking his eyes off her.

"Put your hand out," he said to her in a husky whisper. Even though the rest of his family was spread out around the house, he really didn't want anyone see him hand Quinn the little pink bottle. She held her hand out, and he slipped her the lotion. She glanced at it and then at him, a small smile and a blush on her face.

He said to her, "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute. Find us good seats, Q." He had a hand on her elbow and pulled her close to him over the island and kissed her softly, then more deeply, on the lips. As he pulled away from her, he winked at her again. For as nervous and excited as she was, she still just melted.

Quinn watched Sam wander off to go upstairs. She looked down at the tiny lotion bottle and smiled. Okay, she needed to snap out of this sexy haze that had come over her and get some sort of a plan in place. She wasn't completely clueless about things; she had heard her friends talk about jerking guys off, blowjobs, and other stuff. Recently, she had wanted to get closer to him, to touch him _there_, and also kind of wished he would touch _her_ there. Sometimes after their heavy make-outs, she had had to masturbate just to take the edge off, so if need be she'd show him what to do. She finished up in the kitchen and stepped into the small bathroom off the kitchen to try to calm down a bit before heading to the family room. She needed to find a place to hide the bottle of lotion as she didn't have pockets and also she had a surprise of her own in store for Sam.

Sam ran upstairs to tuck in his little sister and brother. He got them situated and stepped into his bedroom. He was totally throwing on some gym shorts to lounge around in and also for easier access. He took off his button-up flannel shirt, too. He freshened up in his bathroom and tried to gather his thoughts about what was going to happen.

First of all, he wasn't too worried about his parents noticing anything during Titanic. The family room set-up was awesome with surround sound and a huge projector screen; they loved movies and invested a ton of money in that basement. Also, his parents enjoyed evening cocktails so were well on their way to most likely passing out at some point during the 3-hour movie. Even when they didn't have drinks, they tended to nod off during movies.

Secondly, he _was_ a bit nervous about Quinn jerking him off. He had never had a girl do that for him and was only accustomed to his own hand; he was giving her total control over what happened. He was very familiar with using mind over matter when he masturbated to make it last longer, but with someone else doing it? It was one thing for her to just touch him over his pants but to actually jack him off _to completion_? Oh my god, he might last 30 seconds. He didn't even know if she had ever done that to anyone; he was thinking no so maybe that would work in his favor. He had of course heard his buddies and other guys in the locker room talk about girls jacking them off and other intimate situations (blowjobs and sex); they talked about thinking about "not hot" things, like Finn hitting the mailman and his mom screaming like a madwoman; he just tried to stay on the periphery of these conversations and then tried to research stuff on the internet. He still had very little idea of what to expect.

Quinn slowly descended the staircase into the family room/basement. Sam's parents always took the dual recliner center-front of the screen. There were three other dual recliners spread throughout the room. She felt it would be odd to take the recliner directly behind them, so she looked at the two flanking his parent's seat.

_Okay_, she thought, _I'll be doing this right-handed so I guess we should sit to the right of his mom and dad_. Thank god his parents had been knocking back cocktails since getting home so they were a tad tipsy and would probably actually fall asleep during the movie. They were actually giggling while popping the popcorn in the kitchenette. She saw an afghan draped over the recliner to the right of his parent's recliner and that cinched her decision. She grabbed a big bowl of popcorn and a couple bottles of water. Paper towels too, she thought, and giggled to herself. Actually, the afghan was a good idea, not only to keep things "under cover" but it was a bit cool downstairs. She went to the recliner to take her seat on the right side and noticed a small neck roll type pillow on the recliner directly behind where his mom and dad sat. Perfect! She had a feeling Sam might need something like that from what she had heard from her friends who had done this for boys…sometimes they got vocal at the end.

Quinn sat down on the recliner. She had tucked the lotion in her bra while in the bathroom. Sam's mom was in her recliner, and his dad was fiddling around with the media system to start the movie. They were just waiting on Sam to come to the family room so he could turn off all the lights after his dad pressed 'play.' She glanced over at his dad; since he was facing away from her she felt safe moving the lotion from her bra and tucking it under her left thigh, trying to warm it up.

Sam cleared his throat quietly, standing in front of Quinn. He had double-checked the front and back doors upstairs and turned off most lights upstairs. At the top of the basement stairs, he paused and took a deep breath. He quietly slipped down the stairs in his sock feet to assess the situation. Quinn had chosen the recliner to the right of his parents…awesome. She had even snuggled under a blanket (it was cool down there). Also, popcorn and water and…_oh my god_…paper towels. His dad was messing with the movie and his mom was already in her place. _Thank god for the booze and surround sound_, he thought. Quinn was looking away from Sam, over at his dad, and he thought he saw her reach…into her bra…what in the world? That intrigued him. He took a few steps and stopped in front of Quinn, trying to clear his throat. My god, he was nervous and actually trembling.

Quinn turned, and Sam was right in front of her. He had changed into shorts and took off his button-up. He tried to clear his throat and in that moment she saw how nervous he was. She smiled at him, hoping to help calm him down, and took his left hand in her right. "I got us a bowl of popcorn and some water. Hope the seats are okay."

She could tell she was going to have to ease into what he dared her to do; he was actually shaking a bit. Sam asked his dad if he was ready for him to turn down the lights; his dad had the movie ready to go. He waited for his dad to sit down, and Sam killed the lights, leaving only a couple recessed lights on over the kitchenette. He came back and sat down next to Quinn, and they kicked their recliner back. Sam curled up under the afghan with Quinn to keep the chill off them (actually, his parents were cuddled up under a blanket also).

Sam turned to Quinn, "Are you sure about this?" he whispered, feeling for her hand under the afghan. She kissed him on the lips; they opened their mouths and deepened the kiss.

"So ready…let's watch some of the movie for a bit, okay?" She turned toward him a bit and put her right hand on his right thigh where his shorts ended, her hand on his bare skin.

"I am falling for you so hard," Sam said to Quinn. She had sensed his nervousness as he stood in front of her at the recliner and was helping him deal with it. Since giving her his promise ring, that was as close to 'I love you' he had gotten; his feelings for Quinn were growing much stronger. They made small talk throughout the first part of the movie. Sam asked Quinn if she had seen Titanic; she had seen it, although a few years previously. She thought to herself there was a sexy scene in the middle before the ship hit the iceberg and once the boat started going down the light coming from the movie lessened due to the ship sinking in the middle of the night (which would make the family room darker).

About an hour into the show, Quinn realized that much like Sam's parents she was getting drowsy with the warmth she and Sam were generating under that afghan. She had been stealing glances at Sam as he watched the movie; he seemed to have calmed down. She also hoped that the lotion was sufficiently warmed up. Sam had not mentioned it again; she thought he might have forgotten it. It was time to get this started. She snuggled into his right side and started rubbing his inner right thigh, slowly moving her hand up.

He kind of glanced over at her, eyebrows raised, as if to say, "Now?" She kissed him on the cheek, trailing kisses up to his ear. She whispered to him, "Keep your eyes on the movie Sammy." She had her left hand behind his neck, twirling her fingers in his hair, while kissing his neck, his cheek, nibbling his ear, anywhere she could touch him with her mouth though not actually able to reach his lips, all the while moving her hand ever so slowly up his right thigh.

She held her breath and moved her hand up over his hard-on; he sucked in his breath and closed his eyes. Every once in a while, she'd glance at Sam to see if he was watching that movie. His eyes were sometimes on the screen, but sometimes his tongue would sneak out to lick his lips, he'd bite his bottom lip, sometimes he'd close his eyes, sometimes he'd hum. She was slowly moving her hand up and down his erection; his hips were responding ever so slightly. His shorts needed to go, at least be moved out of her way. Quinn whispered in Sam's ear, "Your shorts…" She took the waistband on his right side; he hooked his thumb on the left side. Nothing ever goes smoothly; they started scooting his shorts and boxer briefs down, he lifted up his butt, and they got hung up on his hard dick. Of course. She didn't realize that; he did; she kept moving the clothes down and his dick literally popped out of his shorts. If the afghan had not been there, he would've pretty much been mortified. At least, she didn't seem to notice that that had happened. He felt the afghan against his cock and made a note to himself to try to lift it up a bit when he got close to coming to try to avoid too much of a mess.

Crap, she was whispering to him again, "The little pillow next to you Sam…in case you need to, you know, bite down on something to stay quiet." Bite down on something…what? Oh. My. God. That was the best idea he had heard all night, he thought, along with the paper towels and the afghan. Her breathing had picked up, his too; he could feel her breasts against his arm with each breath she took.

With his shorts out of the way, her hand was wandering around his groin, his upper thigh, oh my god through his pubic hair, she gently touched his nut sack, rolling his balls around a bit, and oh god her hand gently moved up the shaft of his cock. He was concentrating on the movie pretty freaking hard right now, also noticing that his dad was lightly snoring and his mom's head was on his dad's shoulder…they appeared to be out.

Quinn really wasn't sure what to expect when holding him in her hand the first time. She of course had seen pictures of penises but never actually touched one. He was smooth yet rigid and it was hot in her hand, hotter than she expected. His scrotum felt wrinkly to her, a little hairy, and sometimes it would contract and nearly disappear as she touched him there. Sometimes, she could feel his penis twitch in her hand; she'd hear him moan quietly when it did. Then, a little wetness appeared at the tip of his cock, which she assumed was the pre-stuff she had heard about (she learned that from Ms. Holliday's sex ed class..._the scouts before the army comes_ she said and the class had literally groaned _and the scouts can still get you pregnant ladies!_).

Quinn's left hand moved away from Sam's neck and down to her left thigh to get the lotion out. This was all pretty erotic; she was gyrating again but she didn't think Sam noticed. He was concentrating so hard on the movie that she thought he might burn holes in the screen from the way he was staring at it. She thought he might really start freaking out when they pulled his shorts and briefs down together. Being a girl, she was used to just pulling down bottoms and they just slid right down. When pulling his clothes down, she pretty much just went for it and realized too late that the clothing got hung up on his boner. He sucked in his breath then and she felt him glance at her when his dick just sprang right out. Thank god for that afghan again. It took everything she had to just keep going and start exploring him. His breathing was picking up and his hips were responding just a bit more; she thought he was doing what he needed to do to hold off feeling anything too good yet. She was about to slather him with warm lotion so he'd probably be close to losing control in very short order. She would too, she thought.

He noticed she took her hand off his cock…what was she up to? God, he just couldn't focus on barely anything right now. She was reaching between them, kind of under her thigh next to him. He took this break to try to regain some composure and closed his eyes briefly. He felt her readjust her position, really leaning into him, draping one of her legs over his right leg...

OH-HOLY-MOTHERFUCKING-GOD. Her tiny hand slathered in very warm lotion just gripped his cock at the head, twisted, and slowly slid down the shaft. _**That **_got his attention. He had literally forgotten about that damn lotion; she had been keeping it warm all this time. He grabbed her left thigh with his right hand. Damn, her hips were moving again. As long as he could keep his hips from reacting to her hand, he might have a slim chance of holding out for a couple minutes. He grabbed that little pillow and put it on his chest, just in case, then put his left hand on his left thigh trying to tent that afghan up off his dick. Quinn totally noticed when he moved the little pillow up to his chest. She was also very aware of his right hand squeezing her left thigh; he was gripping more tightly every time she ran her hand over the head of his cock so she was thinking he most sensitive there. She was moving her hips with the same rhythm as her right hand on his now very hard cock.

She could feel his hips moving just slightly, as if he was trying _not_ to react. Every once in a while, he was dropping his head back and exhaling, almost humming, eyes closed. She couldn't keep her lips off his collarbone, neck, ear, cheek. She wanted his lips on her so bad, but the way they were sitting it really wouldn't work and she had told him to keep his eyes on the movie. She was actually bucking her hips harder, trying to get him to move his right hand up higher to connect with her pussy. He wasn't the only one getting off after all this. The thought actually crossed her mind, how would it feel if I just straddled him and pushed against his freaking hard dick and we both got off that way ohmygod? She struggled to shove that idea to the very back of her mind because obviously that was not going to happen with his parents sitting 5 feet away.

Sam kept feeling Quinn's hips moving and moving and moving; he finally couldn't control himself from thrusting into her hand. She was still moving her hand fairly gently, probably afraid to be firm in her grip and not knowing how hard to pump him. Somehow in all this, his right hand was sliding up higher and higher on her thigh…was she moving herself closer to his hand? He couldn't be sure; he was getting way too preoccupied with his situation. He turned his face to Quinn, his lips at her ear as she was actually watching him gyrate and was watching herself jack him off since he really had that afghan tented up now, and deeply whispered: _faster Q_. It was like a switch had been flipped…she firmed up her grasp and really started pumping his cock, hard and fast. His hips were completely grinding out of control now, bucking against her hand, just fucking her hand basically (he actually thought what if it wasn't her hand all around his cock but her pussy….that about sent him over the edge).

He turned to Quinn again and barely was able to whisper to her, "I need to kiss you…" Their lips connected, hot, open-mouthed, tonguing. Suddenly, he felt that fire in the pit of his belly and knew he was past the point of no return. He then stuttered against her lips, "I-I'm com…com…ming…" That pillow was all of a sudden his best friend; he pushed it up into his mouth as he barked out a groan that might've woke up his parents had they not been drinking earlier. He totally blanked out then and as her hand connected with the head of his cock over and over and over again he exploded all over her hand, his belly, and most probably the afghan covering them. Into the pillow, he let loose with a string of mostly incoherent swear words, trying to whisper them out, "holy-motherfucking-jesus-ohmy-fucking-god …Q…Quinn…Quinn…", repeating her name as her hand continued to stroke him.

She was so very thankful that she had thought of that pillow; they would've definitely been caught by his parents because Sam had gotten somewhat vocal and was trying to whisper but was more or less grunting and moaning. She had also noticed that Sam's parents were kissing and kind of squirming around themselves. Dear god, were they doing the same thing? Her mind turned back to Sam's situation and how it was so freaking hot she literally could not believe how aroused she was; watching as she actually beat him off, flashes of his cock in her hand, the feeling of his hot come shooting out of his cock and then spilling all over her hand made _her_ moan as quietly as she could muster.

She was also very glad she had planned a little surprise for Sam to carry out for her. It was about this time, as Sam was riding out his orgasm since she was still stroking him, that he took the pillow away from his face and grabbed those paper towels from the little table next to him. He realized Quinn's hips were still rocking next to him and then her mouth was on his, saying "Please Sammy…"

His right hand had pushed her skirt up and it suddenly occurred to him that she had no panties on, his hand connecting with her pubic hair. His jaw literally dropped open; he was totally shocked. He had to think fast…he quickly cleaned up as much jizz as he could with his right hand because he was going to turn toward her and get her off with his left hand, so he wanted to keep his left hand out of the semen. Oh jesus, should he take the time to get his shorts up? He had no time; she might need the pillow…sounds like she's getting vocal.

"Q, I've never done this for, uh, anyone," he had to confess that to her so he wouldn't look like too much of a bumbling idiot.

He could barely hear her response, she was breathing so heavily when she whispered, "I'll help you…"

He glanced over at his parents to make sure they were not stirring, wait…did his mother just kiss his father? What was happening on the screen? The actor and actress were sweating and the guy was on top of the girl in the back seat of an old car; the guy was trembling…_oh my dear god_, Sam thought, _that was me like 3 minutes ago_.

He turned back to Quinn and was met by her kissing him urgently. She took his left hand in her right and brought it to the edge of her skirt, which was now effectively pushed up to her upper thighs. _What the hell happened to her panties? _He'd find out later. He was suddenly very thankful he had looked at some female anatomy online so he kind of knew where to go but her hand guiding his hand was even better.

She leaned back into the recliner and spreading her knees apart slightly brought his hand down to her very hot and very wet pussy. With her hand over his, she guided his middle finger down into the folds and oh my god she was whimpering.

She tried giving him short instructions into his ear but kept biting her lip: "Feel that bump? Mmmmm…rub it…up and down…circles…fucking tap it…ohmygod…move your fingers down, down, inside, ohhhhhhh…back up to the clit….sam…sam…mmmm…sam" The entire time her hips were moving up and down, grinding against his hand, and then she said the F word, which was highly unlike her but insanely hot with what they were doing.

He kept kissing her as she whispered but was watching her face and how she reacted to his hand. He hoped he was doing something right, and judging by her breathing, the way she was moving, and the way she couldn't string 3 words together he was. She took her hand away from his, gripped the arm of the recliner, and let him finish her off.

She whispered _pillow _but shitshitshit he couldn't reach it so he said in her ear: "Bite my shoulder Q if you need to…" and she sure the hell did as her entire body spasmed with her orgasm, burying her face into the crook of his right shoulder and neck, moaning, nipping at him.

_Damndamndamn, that was the most intense experience I have ever had_, she thought hazily. Every time his finger moved over her clit after she came her body just shuddered. She was panting.

He was whispering to her, "Quinn, that was in-fucking-credible…I am so sorry I'm cussing but that's the only word I can come up with right now. I'm so sorry…it was just fucking spectacular Q. Thank you so so much."

He had slowly moved his hand away from her vagina as she was coming down from her orgasm and rested his hand on her exposed thigh. She had seen _stars_, it had felt that crazy good and hit her like a freight train. She was not even sure what she had said into his shoulder. Her breathing was calming down; she seriously thought she blanked out she came so hard. Opening her eyes, she saw a mark on Sam's right shoulder, had she bit down that hard on him? She glanced over to where his parents sat; yeah, they seemed to be sound asleep. The Titanic was cracking in half and going down.

"We need to straighten stuff up, Sam, and I need to run upstairs and, um, put my panties back on."

He smiled. "Where did you hide them Q?" She told him where they were in the half bath off the kitchen in a cabinet behind some hand towels. He said he had never been so surprised in his life when he realized she was not wearing panties earlier.

They had separated from each other somewhat, and he was pulling up his shorts, she pulling down her skirt. "Quinn, you were the first one to ever do _that_ for me…it was beyond amazing. Thank you so much for trusting me," Sam said to her. He had put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. He honestly did not want to ever move from that recliner, from being that close to her.

"That was the most intense feeling I've ever felt, Sam, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more of it." He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. With her mouth nearly touching his, she asked him, "Do you have condoms?"

He nearly passed out when he heard her question. "Ummmm, just that one from sex ed with Ms Holliday."

He waited for her to respond; she just pierced him with those beautiful eyes. He could barely wrap his head around finding the words for his next question: "Do I need to have more?"

She replied, "I think it would be a very good idea if you had some on hand, so we're prepared for when that time comes." Oh my god, _she_ winked at _him_! She smiled, knowing he was freaking out on the inside. "If you dare me…"


	2. Date Night

_**DATE NIGHT - CHAPTER 2**_

**Who: Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray**

**Where: Out on a date**

**When: Around New Years Eve**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one single solitary thing or idea from Glee.**

**A/N: I probably should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but Sam and Quinn kind of use foul language. Other than that, M-rated stuff ahead! :)**

Since the night at Sam's when they had "watched" Titanic, he and Quinn had been busy with school, the holidays, Glee, basketball, the usual. Quinn had spent time playing that evening out again and again in her mind, recalling that fleeting thought she had pushed away during the heat of moment. She knew that her time with Finn had never resulted in anything as intense as she had with Sam and the one-night stand with Puck that had got her pregnant last year was a "wham bam thank you ma'am" type ordeal with no foreplay at all. Just remembering that afternoon made her somewhat nauseous, how it had hurt, she wanted to tell him to stop but couldn't find the words, how it was over so quickly (probably the only good thing that resulted from it besides Beth who ultimately landed in Rachel Berry's birth mom's arms).

She and Sam had stolen a few private moments since the Titanic night but kept it to kissing only. She felt he was holding back, not trying to explore her body or even move her hands onto his body. He had not brought up the idea of condoms again, whether or not he had actually bought any, and she didn't bring it up either. She was going to have to clue him in about the birth control someday also. Eventually a thought occurred to her, was he holding back now because the night of Titanic was instigated by him? He made that first move by daring her to give him a handjob during the movie. Was he possibly waiting for _her _to make the move this time?

She thought about the dates: the night of Titanic was a couple nights after her period had ended and being on the pill meant she only had about 5 days of bleeding to deal with. It had been 2 weeks since Titanic so she figured she might have a week before she started again. Honestly, she didn't think she could wait to get through another period before getting close with him again.

She kind of had an idea of what she wanted to do with him but wasn't sure if he'd go for it. She could test the waters and see how he reacted. They had planned on spending New Year's Eve together so she thought she'd try it that night and see what came of it...or maybe sooner.

After Titanic had finished playing that night, Sam had driven Quinn home around midnight. He walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight. How much he just had wanted her to stay with him at his house after Titanic. Her mom wasn't home from her date that night, but Quinn had reassured Sam she'd be fine and had set the house alarm before he left her porch.

Back at his house, he found his parents had turned off everything in the family room and retired to their bedroom. He did go to the family room to check on things before going to his bedroom. He found that little pink lotion bottle on the floor behind their recliner; he had no idea how it even had wound up there but took it with him to his room and put it in his underwear drawer. He checked the afghan and recliner for…umm…stains and surprisingly didn't really see anything that would be noticeable to anyone else, at least he hoped not.

He went to his bedroom and stretched out on his bed in only his boxers, listening to some quiet music and thinking about his evening with Quinn. She had told him to have condoms on hand…sweet jesus. He did not have the first idea on what to buy, what they cost, really how to put one on…even after that train wreck of a sex ed class. The whole premise of a class full of boys and girls trying to roll one of those on a cucumber was just pure chaos, and he was pretty sure no one learned anything that day. This meant he was going to have to tell her he was a virgin also, though she probably had that one figured out.

One thing he did take away from sex ed, besides that cheap ass free condom Ms Holliday handed out that was also in his underwear drawer, was people who were sexually active had to be aware of their female partner's periods (something about knocking a girl up). He had just wanted to die of embarrassment when Ms Holliday started in about that. It totally didn't help that Quinn was in the same class, of course.

Also, they weren't even sexually active but after what happened during Titanic it felt as though they were moving in that direction. Maybe he ought to research some online. If his parents ever found his browser history, though, he would also freak out, if they saw he was looking up menstrual cycles oh my god. He had noticed in the past couple months with Quinn there was usually a week where she was in a horrific mood, wore all black, and put as much space between him and her as possible so he guessed that was when she was on her period.

His parents had tried to have "the talk" with him before this school year started, before he had even set eyes on Quinn Fabray, and they had told him to come to them if he had any questions. He did know that if and when he and Quinn ever got to the point of intimacy where he needed to use a condom he wanted it to be there at his house, in his bed…no backseat, no party, not under the influence. He respected her way too much for that. He fell asleep that night thinking, wishing, she was there in his bed with him, just sleeping, so he could feel that closeness again.

A couple weeks had went by since the Titanic night, and Sam and Quinn had done all the Christmas stuff with both their families, finding very few private moments together. They were on school break for the holidays so they had more free time, which was nice.

Sam had been to the grocery store, several different drug stores, even gas stations checking out condoms, at least trying to do so discreetly. Why could he just not have some privacy on those aisles? The thought had crossed his mind, not only do I have to stand here and decide which ones to buy, I then have to take them to the checkout and pay for them (then he realized at some of the bigger stores he could check himself out, best realization ever). Ohmygod, this might take him forever. He still hadn't worked up the guts to go through with buying anything.

He had also tried to sneak off to the town's public library to research what the hell went on with periods and cycles and oh dear god sperm and egg. Of course, the shelves with those type books were surrounded by books that pre-teen girls were interested in so it was a bit disconcerting for him to be standing there when a younger girl came up looking for the same thing. Maybe he should look this stuff up on a library computer, which he tried. He had one hour on the computer and would just start reading the info and trying to process it when his time was up. He finally wound up checking out a couple books to take home (totally avoided the librarians by checking the books out himself…score); hopefully, no one at home would find them.

Regarding Quinn, he was holding back with her, hoping she'd make the next move. He had not wanted to push anything after the Titanic night so he just kept it at kissing with her as much as possible though it was nearly killing him.

They had plans to hang out on New Year's Eve with some of the kids from Glee Club but a couple days beforehand Quinn had texted Sam from her house: "Busy tonight? Wanna catch a movie?"

Sam answered: "Sounds cool, what time?"

She replied: "There's an 8 o'clock of Blue Valentine, how's that sound?"

He said awesome, he'd pick her up at 7 if she wanted to grab a bite to eat beforehand.

She texted back: "7 sounds good. Also can you do me a favor?" He said sure.

She asked him: "Can you bring that lil bottle of lotion?" He smiled…it was so on.

He texted back: "You're on."

She smiled at his answer. My god, he was just too sexy and she was growing quite frustrated at the lack of touching between them. She figured that on New Year's Eve they would be busy with their friends so she checked movie times and decided to test the waters with him tonight. She knew if she brought up the lotion he'd know exactly what she was planning on doing. Except this time it was going to be a little more public. If she let it get that far…she had not decided yet whether she wanted to finish him off in the movie theater or move it to his car. She was thinking it depended on how many people were actually in the theater.

Sam considered dressing down for the movies and wearing sweats but he went ahead and put on some clean loose-fitting Levis, tucking the bottle of lotion in his front pocket. He was going to make sure she had to unzip him this time around because for some reason he thought that just seemed so freaking hot. A few minutes before 7, he told his parents he was going to the movies with Quinn and would be home before midnight; they were cool with that.

At Quinn's, he went to her door and rung the bell. Her mother was actually home and answered, letting him into the foyer to wait on Quinn. He told her they were going to go for dinner and then to an 8 o'clock movie and that he would have her home by midnight, if that was okay. Her mother was agreeable (she seemed a bit drunk actually).

Quinn appeared in the foyer; she took his breath away. She was wearing her hair down loose around her shoulders and had on a dainty knee-length dress, buttons all the way down the front and a light cardigan sweater on over that. There were tiny flowers all over the dress and she actually smelled like flowers when she stepped up to him and took his hand. He helped her with her coat, and they said goodbye to her mom and were off to dinner.

In his car, Sam told Quinn she looked lovely…he was kind of at a loss for words actually. She smiled at him and quietly said thank you. He took her to Breadstix for dinner, which was awesome. They had live entertainment that evening, The Warblers, so the lights were dimmed and candles were lit on the tables. He was holding her hand across the table when The Warblers started singing an old doo-wop song.

A few lines into the tune, he asked her to dance with him. No one else was dancing, but there was a makeshift dance floor and he wanted to hold her close to him. He led her to the dance floor; she laced her hands behind his neck, his hands were around her waist, they were swaying side to side. Sam quietly sang to Quinn…how did he know the words to "Only You"? The other Breadstix patrons were watching them, watching him whisper-sing in her ear, then other couples made their way to the dance floor and were moving to the song next to them.

_Only you can make this change in me_  
><em>For it's true, you are my destiny<em>  
><em>When you hold my hand<em>  
><em>I understand…the magic that you do<em>

_You're my dream come true,_  
><em>My one and only you<em>

He absolutely loved to sing with her, especially since they had done that "Lucky" duet in Glee Club when they first started dating. At Breadstix, The Warblers were singing doo-wop tunes and he knew some of the songs from his parents singing them for years. They started in on "Only You," one of his personal favorites because he loved the lyrics and could sing it fairly well, so he had asked her to dance with him and led her to the dance floor where he quietly sang it to her. She had looked just radiant there in all the candlelight with her eyes shining and just taking him in, and he almost told her he loved her but he didn't want to freak her out by moving too quickly with the emotional stuff after what she had dealt with last year. He twirled her slowly at the end of the song and then led her back to their table to get her purse, he paid the bill, and they headed to the movies.

In his car on the way to the movie theater, "All In" by Lifehouse came on the radio. She had scooted over next to him for the ride, and they had both belted out that song; she loved it and she was loving the closeness with him.

_But you know it's alright_  
><em>I came to my senses<em>  
><em>Letting go of my defenses<em>  
><em>There's no way I'm giving up this time<em>  
><em>Yeah, you know I'm right here<em>  
><em>I'm not losing you this time<em>

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_  
><em>I'm falling harder than a landslide<em>  
><em>I spend a week away from you last night<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<em>

At the movies, he parked and came around to her side to open her door. She got out, and he shut and locked up his car and took her hand. She stood by the car and pulled him back to her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her in a wonderfully hot kiss. He pressed up against her there in the chilly cold, his hands working around her waist under her coat, loving how warm she was and how eager her lips were on his.

She broke the kiss and whispered, "How I have missed you Sam…"

"I know, Q, it feels like it's been forever," he murmured.

They were kissing again, now with tongue, and he realized he was yearning for any kind of friction between them. He realized his hips were connecting with her middle section and oh god he had better get them into the theater before he asked her to get back into his car.

Quinn realized he was kissing her urgently; he had missed this as much as she had. Then, he was pressing against her, his hips bumping into her. A cool breeze blew up her dress, which brought her to her senses as she was about to have him unlock that car and have him pull her back in.

"The movie is going to start…we better get inside…" she mumbled. He took her hand and led her away from his car, smiling back at her.

_Awesome_, Quinn thought, _there is hardly anyone else here watching this movie tonight_. They chose seats off to the side and all the way at the end of an aisle and then put their coats in the empty seats next to them. They watched the previews for other films, watching where other people sat. For once, Sam thought, something was working in his favor as they were pretty isolated where they chose to sit. The lights dimmed as Blue Valentine was getting ready to start. Quinn was sitting to Sam's right (it just seemed right after Titanic), and she encircled his arm with her arms, leaning in to whisper to him.

"Did you bring what I asked?"

"Mmm-hmmm…"

"I'll give you a choice then…I can use it in here and end the same way we did during Titanic or…"

"Mmm-hmmm?"

"Or we start in here, not using the lotion, and finish up in your car. Whichever you're up for…"

He felt like he was literally about to die. He wasn't quite sure what she meant by "finish up in his car"…wondered if he should ask her. The movie was beginning and he could not be less interested in it. He thought she was talking about jacking him dry but not getting him off in the theater and then somehow managing to walk out to his car, fire it up to get it warm in there, and then she'd use the lotion? He felt like an absolute idiot having to ask her what she had in mind. He actually hoped that by "finish up in his car" she didn't mean "fuck in his car" because he totally had no condom on him at all, not even the generic one from school. He was just going to ask her (after he totally French kissed her though):

"Finish up in my car?"

"I can use my hand and the lotion or maybe we can try something else…to get us there…"

Holy mother of god, hearing her voice saying these things was about to make him pass out.

"Start here, finish in the car…" Damn, he was barely coherent at this point and this was just sexy talk and kissing. He needed to be honest with her though:

"I don't have any condoms, Q."

"Not sex Sam, not yet…"

Her hand dropped down to his thigh. They both turned toward the screen to catch their breath and collect their thoughts. They both noticed the usher wandering around with a flashlight so she still had to be careful about touching him in there.

He kept watching the screen and she started nibbling on his earlobe, kissing along his neck, remembering that hickey she had bitten there during Titanic. It was gone but she kissed that spot anyway. His hand had dropped down to her thigh, on the soft material of her dress and then pushing the dress up a bit so that his palm was on her bare thigh.

She saw the usher slowly working his way to the back of the theater and then out the door into the lobby. She moved her hand to his erection.

"You'll have to unzip me, Q." His voice was low, a hoarse whisper, he was barely able to say it to her. She had to look down at his groin…how was she going to do that over that bulge? Ohmygod. Okay, she wanted this and was totally up for the challenge.

When he said that to her, he felt her pull away from his ear and knew she was trying to figure out how to do it. She sat more upright and damned if she didn't look him straight in the eyes and take his waistband with both of her hands and start working the button. It popped open and she held the jeans together and gently tugged at his zipper with her other hand. Slowly, she worked the zipper down over his throbbing dick. With their eyes locked while she unzipped his jeans, he had never felt so connected to her, damn he was falling in love with her and just couldn't shake that feeling. He wondered if she was feeling anything at all like he was. At this point, he hoped he could last to get to his car, dry handjob or lotion or whatever.

"Tell me when we need to go to your car Sammy…" she said, her lips on his, her hand rubbing him up and down on the outside of his briefs. She had stared him down the entire time she undid his pants, gauging his reaction. Ohmyfreakinggod, she loved him so much in that moment, watching him watch her, working his mouth, trying to keep from biting his lips.

"Slow and easy this time, Q, or I…mmmm…won't…make it." She had moved her hand inside his underwear while he was whispering to her, closing his eyes and nearly losing his train of thought when she took his dick in her hand. He had to try to concentrate on this movie…ohdeargod...anything to keep his mind off the fact she was stroking him in public…he was going through all his repertoire of not-hot images he used when he masturbated. She was keeping it very gentle, barely touching him really, not gripping him and staying away from the head of his dick for the most part, but still he had a raging boner already. She was loving how he felt in her hand, how she had this effect on him, the effect _he_ had on _her_. His hand was squeezing her thigh, slowly moving upward, almost to her panties, then his fingers bumping her pussy. She might have to get him to his car before he said anything to her, it felt that fucking good.

They were about 10 minutes into the movie when he kind of moaned and then whispered, "We gotta go Q." She was so freaking happy to hear him admit that; she was doing everything she could _not_ to start pumping him there in the theater, she wanted to feel him come that bad.

"Don't zip up Sam…" He looked at her, almost shocked. As soon as he had whimpered those words to her about it being time to go, she had taken her hand away from his cock. It was just feeling too damn good to him and his hips were starting to rock with her hand and he needed to take a breather if he was going to get to his car. Thankfully, his coat was long enough to cover up the fact his jeans were totally undone. He handed her her coat and they stood up, put on their coats, and headed to the exit. He had actually zipped up his coat and had his left hand in the pocket holding onto his jeans, he took her hand in his right hand.

He was hoping the cold night air would take the edge off his erection on the walk to the car; it did thank god even though they were practically jogging to his car and weren't in the cold for very long at all. He somehow managed to get his car keys out, find the right key, and unlock Quinn's door all with his right hand. She hopped in and unlocked all the doors as he came around to the driver's side. He got in behind the wheel, shut his door, and then locked all the doors. He started the car up and turned on the heater and radio.

Once he started up the car, Quinn took her coat off and threw it in the back seat. He followed her lead, unzipping his coat and tossing it behind him. She took his hand and said "come here Sam." He scooted over to her so that he was in the middle of the bench seat.

"Sammy, we have the lotion and I'll use that if you want me to. I wanted to ask you if we could try something though, where we both, ummm, get off kinda together. I am so turned on right now; I need this."

He was thinking I know she said 'not sex' in that theater but what she was saying now sounded very much like doing it.

"What's your idea Q?" He faced her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her face close to his. She kissed him and just let her lips linger on his, as if she was thinking of how to answer him.

"Okay, I want to ummm kinda ride you, grind on you I guess…underwear stays on. Do you think you can get off that way?"

Sweet mother of god, she was already moving a leg up over him to straddle him. All he could come up with was "Yessssss…gotta move my jeans down…" And then it hit him, why she wanted him to leave them unzipped. Her hand was back on his cock, getting him hard again, her mouth kissing him hard. He pushed his Levis down to his knees. Another realization…why she was wearing a dress in the middle of winter in Ohio. Also: this was not going to take him long at all; in fact, he's pretty sure she could have crawled up on him with his jeans _on _and he would still bust a nut. His hips were responding to her hand. He felt her hips moving too. Soon, they were going to be bumping together, his dick, her pussy…dry humping?…and ohmygod he had to think of anything else right now or as soon as they connected it was going to be over.

His jeans were out of the way; she was up on him facing him, not quite on his groin though, back toward his knees. He was pretty much gasping at this point, possibly moaning, his ass scooted all the way to the edge of the seat. Her hands were on his shoulders, her lips on his, he could feel her moaning on his mouth. He had both hands on the car seat, why he had no clue, maybe from scooting down on the seat.

She whispered to him, "Are you okay with this Sam?" He opened his eyes and gazed into her eyes and nodded. "Put your hands on my hips then…"

Their lips met again as he felt for her hips, his hands on her panties and bare skin; she pulled her dress up in the front, and he moved her down onto his erection.

No such thing as dry humping. The underwear was there but OHHOLYHELL she was soaking wet. It didn't take long for those juices to soak through his briefs and why had they been using lotion? This lubrication was beyond...he couldn't think of anything to describe how it felt to have her rocking on his dick.

She could tell he was getting a bit nervous when they got to the car; he just looked at her in a state of shock mostly. When she straddled him, she sat back on his thighs instead of just grinding her pussy on him, which took a considerable amount of restraint on her part. She asked him again if he was okay with this, and he had nodded. His hands were on the car seat so she told him to take her by the hips and when their groins connected she knew it wasn't going to take much for her to see those damn stars again.

He had inhaled when he felt her on him, closed his eyes, and just instinctively started pressing up into her, needing that friction. She maneuvered herself around on top of him where somehow his dick was actually rubbing her between her pussy lips…my god, it was so wet and now the head of his cock was getting all kinds of action and jesus the heat coming from her. Her back was arching, grinding herself down on him faster and faster. He was moaning into her mouth, then his breathing was all uneven, and he heard her say:

"Get your cock out Sam, I fucking need it…" It took him like 2 seconds to realize she meant out of his underwear (he was pretty sure he wasn't penetrating her in any way)…and ohmygod she growled that at him. He hooked a thumb on the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down so his dick was now rubbing against her panties, so wet and hot and ohdear-motherfucking-god he couldn't take much more. She felt his hand tug on his underwear and her inner thigh was now connecting with his hand as he exposed his cock and she could feel the head of his dick bumping her clit over and over and over again.

"Oh…..my…..god….sammmmmmm….coming on your co…" her body was shaking, that last word didn't come out all the way….it sent him over the edge though…

"Quinnnnnnn….I can't….I'm coming too…" he rushed the last three words out. She backed off of him, grabbed his dick, and jacked him off, maybe only 2 strokes, watching him come, then was kissing him hard on the mouth, feeling him moan and grunt on her lips.

"I needed that….I needed _you_ so fucking bad…" It always kind of threw him off when she dropped the F bomb but he had only heard her say it during these intimate times so when he slipped and started cussing she never said anything about it or seemed shocked that he was saying those things right in front of her.

All that was coming out of his mouth were swear words and he didn't have to whisper this time like during Titanic: "Fuck-fuck-fuck-ohmyfucking-god…jesus…feels so fucking good…Quinn…Quinn…Quinn…" he seemed to always be saying her name as his orgasm was winding down.

Their breathing was calming down. He had never given any thought to the intense closeness he'd feel sharing an orgasm with her. My god, his come was all over his belly; somehow his shirt had worked its way up, thankgod, so no mess there. He wondered if he had any napkins in the glovebox. His mind was just racing.

She was kissing him lightly and moving back to her side of the car. Then, he realized he was half lying there and his dick was totally hanging out, still throbbing with his heartbeat, going soft again but taking its own damn time. Oh dear god, he could see his jizz shining on his belly in the damn parking lot lights. If he stayed this way long enough, it'd probably just dry there, wouldn't have to find napkins right now.

She unstraddled Sam carefully, sitting down on the passenger side of the car, kind of half lying down like he was, and pulled her dress down over her thighs. She was thinking it was probably not right of her to ask him to whip his cock out to get her off, especially after she was just going on about 'no sex yet' and that was pretty damn close.

She glanced over at him, his belly rising and falling from his panting, sweetholyhell his dick just there trembling, and come all over. It had been even more mind-boggling than the Titanic night for her, just the fact that they pretty much got off together, but it felt right to share that with him. And that she got to watch him come, that was turning her on more than it should she thought, but jesus she had never felt so sexy as when she pumped all that out of him and caused him to lose control and hear him just cussing incoherently. Tonight, she hadn't had to keep things to a whisper in his car and neither had he, it felt good to be able to express with her voice what was going on with her body.

They both started talking at once. "Sam, I'm sorry I asked you to move your underwear after I…"

"Q, it felt so damn good…I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop."

He reached for her hand. She had to tell him… "Sam, I'm on the pill so I'm not ovulating."

Wait…that word….he had seen it in one of those books from the library…ovulation. "Isn't that…when you get pregnant? When you ovulate?" This was surreal, were they having this conversation now?

"Yes…if we're going to be getting this close, Sam, I thought you needed to know. We still need condoms though because I don't trust the pill 100%."

He scooted himself up on the seat, finally realizing he needed to pull up his briefs and then pulled up his jeans but left them unzipped still. She pushed herself up too so they'd be eye to eye.

"Since last year happened, I've been keeping close track of my periods and that stuff and being on the pill has totally helped get me on a schedule. I'm supposed to start again soon and honestly I just couldn't bear the thought of waiting through it to, um, get close to you again, like this."

He was trying to take all this in; he took it she was saying she couldn't get pregnant at this point of the month? She couldn't get pregnant at all on the pill? He had only glanced at those books so really didn't have a grasp on the whole cycles, periods, getting pregnant stuff yet.

"I got some books at the library Quinn, to try to understand that stuff, since you had asked me about condoms. I want you to know that I respect any decision you make and you will be the one deciding when/if we ever are in a situation to need a condom. What we just did, I have no words to describe how it felt…ecstasy maybe? Beyond that even. You are just absolutely beautiful in this light, Q." Holy hell, he was just rambling now.

She was tearing up, trying to look away from him so he wouldn't see. No one had ever talked to her so lovingly, not even her parents, not Finn, and certainly not Puck. He had checked out books to understand what she dealt with monthly? She knew he was painfully shy (the way he had been blushing in Ms. Holliday's sex ed class was her tip-off to that) so the thought of him at the library trying to find those kind of books was nearly overwhelming even for her.

"Maybe we can look at those books together Sam so we both know what's going on, ya think? I wonder if we can get back in the theater? It's only 9 o'clock!"

They were laughing. "I wasn't too into that movie actually…you know what would be awesome someday though? If we did go see some movie and you did finish what you started…that would be pretty hot, jerking me off in a public place." Him saying that stuff was going to get her hot and bothered again if he wasn't careful.

"That would be incredibly sexy…" she said and thought they would definitely be going to see a movie again, maybe within the week.

"We've got some time to kill…let's run to some store and pick out condoms…help me Quinn. I've been trying to figure them out and buy them but I'm having some trouble with it." She smiled at him; she was falling for him but didn't want to jump the gun with telling him she loved him.

"I'll help ya Sammy…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days later, Quinn jacked him off in probably one of the oddest places ever while he did the same for her. It was New Years Eve, and they were at Brittany's house ringing it in. They had been drinking wine coolers and dancing in Britt's rec room. The usual group of kids was there: Brittany, Artie, and Santana; Finn and Rachel; Mercedes; Tina and Mike; Kurt and his friend Blaine; Puck and the girl he had been trying to seduce, Lauren. They had turned on the TV around 11:30 pm so they would know when it was straight up midnight.

Sam and Quinn were slow dancing and kissing and kind of making out while standing up; she could feel his dick hard up against her and whispered: "I wanna bring in the new year with a bang…"

"Ummm…" She rubbed her hand on the front of his jeans until he was moaning in her ear and rocking his hips against her hand. She took him by the hand and led him to the darkest corner of the room, grabbing some floor pillows. It looked like everyone else was making out, not paying any attention to them.

Sam's hands started wandering all over Quinn while they were kissing, eventually moving a hand up her thigh to her panties. He asked her, "Is it okay?" before moving under her panties.

"Mmmhmm…"

He was playing with her clit as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, only moving them down a bit, and started working his cock. She started off kind of slow and gentle to get him harder, still kissing him. Her hips were moving with his hand and he finally slipped a finger in her and used his thumb on her clit.

He started feeling very good, and his hips were thrusting up to her hand as much as he could. He put his other hand over hers to get her going in a fast steady rhythm and rested his forehead on her shoulder, groaning every once in a while, hearing her whimper next to his ear. Somewhere he heard a countdown start, "10, 9, 8…"

"God Q…keep going…I'm so close…" he mumbled against her neck. It only took a couple more strong strokes and he came, shooting against her thigh and then spilling over her hand.

"Ohhh, fuck Sam…that's it…" She used her hand that was still sticky with his come to grab his hand at her pussy and was grinding hard on it when she came. The people on TV were celebrating, some of the kids in Britt's rec room were too.

Sam was panting against Quinn's neck and he could feel the rise and fall of her chest and then they met in a heated kiss. "It is going to be a _great_ year Q…"


	3. Movies Again

_**MOVIES AGAIN - CHAPTER 3**_

**Who: Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray**

**Where: Movie theater, Sam's house, Quinn's house  
><strong>

**When: Early January**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one single solitary thing or idea from Glee.**

**A/N: Salty language and mature situations ahead! You've been warned. :)  
><strong>

Sam and Quinn decided to go to the SuperTarget in Findlay, about 40 minutes away, to hopefully avoid running into anyone they knew. They found the condoms sandwiched between tampons and lubrication aids. She loved how he blushed at these things; he was so embarrassed to be anywhere near that aisle in the store. Holding hands, they stood in front of the display and grabbed three boxes of different kinds of Trojans and moved away from them. They wound up looking at CDs and cell phones in electronics.

"Do you think we should buy other stuff, you know, so we don't look like total pervs?" he asked Quinn.

She giggled at that. "We can check ourselves out, remember?"

Damn, that was right…he thought she was totally on the ball…his nerves were just out of control. They wandered around for a bit longer, then decided to share a milkshake from Dairy Queen on the way back home. They managed to check out with no issues; it came to around $28; he paid with his debit card and breathed a sigh of relief, at least this part was all said and done and he and Quinn had done it together.

They wound up picking out boxes of large-sized lubricated latex condoms, 12 in each box. He figured that that many would last them a few years…sweet jesus. He wasn't sure what size; she suggested large. He felt like his face would literally burn off right there in that store. Large? Lubricated? _For her pleasure_? One box was "ultra thin"; he had heard from listening to other guys that rubbers desensitized things during sex and the less between the guy and girl the better. They chose a box of spermicidal lubricant condoms; those mentioned something about preventing pregnancy; Quinn had suggested those. The last box was the raciest box…fire and ice….holyhell…he had no idea what that even entailed. He could understand ice on his dick since he used ice baths after football often to constrict his muscles and cold showers were a mainstay but _fire_?

The thought crossed his mind that at some point he was going to have to learn how to put one of these bitches on and put it on while most likely Quinn would be writhing underneath him or over him and deargod those thoughts were giving him a freaking erection right there in the SuperTarget. He made a mental note to himself to take one of those ultra thin ones and practice with it someday soon; he was never so thankful to have a lock on his bedroom door. He got her home around 11:30 that night and when he got home he bolted to his bedroom to hide the condoms, kind of freaking out that his parents would totally know what was in that SuperTarget bag.

A few days after New Years Eve, Sam texted Quinn: "How bout a movie tonight Q?" She got the text and paused. She had started having cramps that day so she knew her damn period was right around the corner; she figured she could take some ibuprofen and use a freaking super-heavy tampon to get through the movie. She knew he wanted to try what they had started the other night in the theater and that sounded pretty hot to her also.

She asked him what time and asked him if he wanted to come over and have dinner with her and her mother before the movie. He thought that was cool and went to her house about an hour before the movie started. Since they were eating in, he just wore sweats and a t-shirt. She was wearing yoga pants and a light hoodie over a t-shirt. He was trying to learn her signals…tonight, no dress. Maybe he shouldn't try to read so much into it.

They got through dinner and headed over to the theater. She seemed a bit distant to him, not taking his hand or snuggling up to him in his car, no radio on to sing to, hadn't even tried to kiss him yet.

At the theater, before they went in, he asked if she was okay. "Yeah, but kinda craptastic news…I started today. I still want to….ummmm….feel you though….did you happen to bring the lotion?" He felt like such a dumbass; he had only been thinking of himself. "Oh, hey, that's okay…we don't have to….we can just actually watch the show this time," and he smiled at her.

She felt a little more at ease then and the urge to jerk him off in the theater was coming around. "Just give me the lotion Sam…" He took it out of his jacket pocket and she put it in hers.

Again, the theater was quite deserted and they took similar seats to where they had sat previously. She had taken the lotion and tucked it under her thigh again when she sat down. He actually ran to the restroom before the movie started (he grabbed some napkins from the concession stand even though they had no popcorn or pops).

He came back and sat down next to her, holding her hand. "Are you sure you wanna do this Q? I'm totally fine if you want to wait…" While he had been gone, her ibuprofen must've kicked in because the cramps had dissipated and she was thinking of how adorable he looked in his black sweats and white t-shirt and all of a sudden she wanted to put her hands on him and bring him to orgasm right there in public (well, a dark movie theater).

She cut him off by kissing him, feeling her tongue against his, nipping his lower lip. "I want to…" she mumbled. The lights had gone down and the main show was playing. She had turned toward him and tucked one of her feet under her bottom to lift her up closer to him. She was kissing his ear and using her hand on his other ear, noticing his eyes were closed and he was slightly smiling. She wanted to feel his abs tonight and ran her hand over his t-shirt to the hem and then ran her hand up over the bare skin of his abdomen, up to his nipples. She squeezed one to see how he'd react; he sucked in his breath and then groaned. She did the same on the opposite side and noticed his hips were responding and she had not even moved her hand down to his groin. She lingered around his chest for a while, kissing his cheek over to his lips. Their lips met and they both moaned.

She trailed her hand down slowly over his belly, down to the top of his sweats. She could feel his cock through his sweats bumping into her hand as his hips were rocking.

"Quinn, I need your hand…on my…" She took the waistband of his sweats and his underwear underneath on her side; he got his side; this time she remembered to lift up over his dick as she pulled them down; he noticed that this time it went so much more smoothly and his cock did not spring out anywhere. His ass was totally naked on the theater seat; his sweats and briefs pushed down to his knees.

"I've got to get the lotion Sammy…" He knew then there was going to be a break in the action so he tried to calm down his breathing and focus on whatever this damn movie was about and to check out whether anyone had caught on to what they were doing. Quinn got the lotion out from under her thigh, wasn't sure if it was warm or not; switched it to her left hand and squirted a good amount in her right hand right over his belly; threw her left arm over his head onto his shoulders and dropped the lotion on their jackets; got her foot under her again; and then went for it and just grabbed his dick with her right hand without any warning.

He about jumped out of his seat when her hand landed on his cock…that lotion was MOTHEREFFINGCOLD. He literally said, "Ohhhhhhhhmyyyyyyyygoddddd…" Her mouth was at his ear; she murmured sorry and was stroking fairly gently but quickly, generating some warmth.

Holymother, this was fucking hot, she thought, and realized her hips were bucking on her freaking heel that she had tucked up under her. Wait a second, this might work for me, she thought. Oh hell yeah, it was on.

When this thought crossed her mind, her grip tightened on Sam. She was kind of going just straight up and down and ohmygod she was bringing him out and away from his body whereas she had kept him close to his belly during the other couple times. He was trying not to but just had to watch her jack him off for a bit, jesus he looked huge in her small hand. The lotion was making moist slapping noises and he could see the shine on his cock and her hand…deargod. If he came standing out like a freaking flagpole it was going to go everywhere but at this point he didn't really fucking care.

Her knees were bumping into his right knee and leg; he could feel her gyrating her hips and wondered how he could get her off because she was clearly turned on. He decided to take a chance on some sexy talk with her just for the hell of it and it might work to his advantage: "Twist around…the head of my cock…oh…god" Definitely worked to his advantage…every time she brought her hand up his shaft now she did twist around him and came down the underside all her fingers running over that crazy sensitive area of his penis.

This time, he felt that pre-come slip out; it was so hot and she was running her hand through it and then over the head of his dick and yeah he was about to blow. She did that three or four times and his hips were out of control again and he was thrusting into her hand, now her hand just twisting over his head over and over again not even sliding down the shaft since he was pumping up into her hand, she squeezed him a bit harder and at the same time bit his freaking earlobe and then he was exploding all over the place, he wasn't even sure where he was coming, he just knew it was shooting out with such force that he….damn, his mind just goes away and there is no sense in trying to think coherently..it just hit him like a ton of bricks this time.

Since they were in a movie theater, he was biting his lip freaking hard and grunting as quietly as he could behind his closed lips, really just wanting to pull her on top of him, gripping the armrest on his left and at some point his right hand had moved over to Quinn's hip, actually he was pretty much just grabbing her ass.

He was coming out of that haze; she still had her hand on him, stroking him way more gently now, but he realized her voice in his ear, just total swearing in a whisper and breathing and she was nearly bouncing up and down in her seat. He reached for the napkins with his left hand and tried to find where he blew that freaking huge wad, seemed to be on his stomach, mygod some on the arm rest to his left and his left arm, on his left upper thigh, on his sweats? Every time with her he didn't think there was any possible way he could come harder but he always did…this was just insane. She was kissing him now; he was pretty sure she had come too, just not sure how, and she was calming down, at least enough to talk to him.

"Sam, that was freaking awesome…was it okay for you?"

"It was just what I needed Q…did you…?"

She had moved her foot out from underneath her and was facing the screen again. "Totally…"

He smiled at her. "How did you do it Q?"

He had somehow managed to clean up most of the jizz and had his clothes back in place.

"Ummm….I didn't realize until we were into it pretty far that if I sat on my foot a certain way…"

Wow…he just had no words. He took her left hand in his right and squeezed it.

"Actually, I need to run to the bathroom real quick." And she was scooting past him and going up the aisle to the lobby. He saw the little bottle of lotion on their coats and went ahead and tucked it away in his coat pocket so it wouldn't get lost. He also was thinking he had to throw away those napkins at some point, no way was he just going to toss them on the floor…disgusting.

In the restroom, Quinn washed her hands and then switched out tampons. Gross. She hated having to deal with this but on the other hand she definitely didn't want to be pregnant again. She washed her hands again and tried to regain her composure. Definitely not going to be her go-to way to get off but it had worked for her, thank god. She missed his hands on her, though, was going to be anxiously counting down the days until they could be together again.

Of course, school was nearly back in session; he would have basketball and they both had Glee rehearsal. Regional competition was coming up in March so there would be a lot of time spent with those people. Regionals were being held in Cincinnati this year, though, and Mr. Schue had not told them yet whether it was going to be an overnighter or not; there was a possibility they would have to spend the night there depending on what time they performed. It took like 2.5 hours to get to Cincinnati. The Glee kids were hoping for an overnighter. She went back to Sam, and they watched the rest of the show, his arm over her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder.

Sam dropped Quinn off at home right after the movie as she had an early morning the next day. He went on home and up to his bedroom, thinking he might take this downtime to read those library books in earnest. He had left his door open, not really thinking about it. He was reading at his desk when he realized his dad had slipped into his room and was standing over him with a paper in his hand.

"Sam, didn't you and Quinn go to the movies right before New Years Eve? And to Breadstix?" Sam recalled that evening, singing to her, going to the movies and then to his car, and then to the SuperTarget.

"Yeah, the movie was kinda lousy though…"

"I was checking your bank statement today and saw a debit for nearly $30 at a SuperTarget in Findlay. It was from the same night as Breadstix. Did you two go out of town?"

Shitshitshit…he was totally busted. Also, the book he was reading was laying open to a drawing of freaking ovulation. He saw his dad glance down at the book.

"Is there something you need to tell me Sam?"

"Ummmm…better shut the door please," Sam said, trying to figure out what to say to his dad. His dad sat down on Sam's bed, waiting for an explanation.

"First of all, yes, we did go to that Target in Findlay. I know I should've let you know I'd be on the road…I'm sorry about that. Also, Quinn and I are not having sex, if that's what you want to know."

His dad just looked at him; he had wanted to check with Sam about that debit to make sure his account had not been hacked but this conversation just took a totally different turn than what he expected. His mom and dad had noticed Sam and Quinn were getting closer so it wasn't completely unexpected; the book Sam was reading threw his dad for a loop, though. He had tried talking to Sam about erections, wet dreams, masturbation, and to go to them if he had any questions but at the time Sam was not involved with anyone so he just glossed over things really, such as condoms, STDs, pregnancy.

Since Sam sounded a little defensive, his dad decided to just hopefully ease into the discussion and get Sam to open up. "Do you think it's something that could happen in the future?"

Sam looked down at his sweats…crap…there was splattered come there he didn't see in the theater so he tried to cover it up with his arms…deargod, was this really happening?

Sam had not answered him so his dad went on: "It's okay Sam to talk to me about these things…believe it or not, I've been there. Your mother and I want you to be prepared as much as possible if it's going to happen."

Barely able to hear him, Sam said, "I think we're going to do it soon…I don't know. I bought some condoms at Target that night." Not only did he think his face was totally going to burn up, but now he felt ashamed sitting in front of his dad, jizz on his sweats, reading a book about how ladies got pregnant and ovulation and bleeding, nearly in freaking tears about this.

"Sam, you made the right decision then, you're prepared, and I'm sure Quinn agrees."

Sam smiled at that, "Uh, it was her idea actually."

"It is a big step, son. Once it happens, you pretty much can't go back to not doing it. I won't lie to you; it's a very wonderful thing to share with _someone you love_. You are exposing yourself, not only physically but emotionally, to someone else and them to you. We would have preferred it if you would wait until you were married but that's just not realistic and your mom and I realize that; therefore, we had hoped you'd be informed and prepared. Do you think you love Quinn?"

Sam paused, thinking of her, of looking into her eyes and holding her close to him, her hands on him. "Yeah, I do. Not sure if she loves me back though…"

His dad said, "My advice, then, would be to take your time before making the decision to go all the way, make sure you _both_ are certain it's what you want. Now, about that book on your desk. I haven't really thought about it in years but isn't that a picture of what happens during ovulation or is that a picture of, uh, conception?"

Sam glanced over at the book. "Uh, yeah. Quinn is actually on birth control pills and knows more about this than I do obviously; I was just trying to understand it better. She says she doesn't trust the pill 100%, which is why we bought 3 boxes of condoms."

His dad had to fight the urge to laugh out loud. THREE BOXES? His son was prepared for at least a year, he thought. No wonder the debit had been for nearly $30; they must've not bought anything else. "Any questions about those?"

Sam recalled the sex ed class with Ms. Holliday and the cucumbers ohmygod. "Not sure about actually putting one on, I guess, and what to do with it afterward and what the hell does fire and ice mean?" Oops, he swore in front of his dad. His dad let it slide since it was a conversation about sex and he was trying to be as man-to-man as possible with his son who still looked like a frightened little boy in front of him.

"Well, Sam, it has actually been years since I've had to have a condom but I know where to go if I do happen to need one." They both laughed then at the thought of 3 freaking boxes of them.

His dad took a deep breath. "From what I recall, you roll it on over your hard…uh, erect…penis, down the entire length, leave a bit off the end to catch, uh, the semen when you…uh, ejaculate. Once it's over, you can just pull it off or wait until you're not hard anymore, it should be easy to remove, just hold onto the end so nothing leaks out and tie it in a knot. Don't flush it either."

Holy-motherfucking-sweet-jesus-christ, Sam wanted to literally disappear after that. His dad kind of looked the same way. His dad went on: "Maybe check the box for more instructions…I'm sure they've got something there to help you out. The fire and ice condoms? I think that has something to do with the lubricant that is used in them…maybe on them? I've heard of my buddies trying those, supposed to be pretty interesting."

Was his dad seriously sitting there telling him about his old-man friends getting busy? Did people his parent's age even still do this? Ohdeargod. Also, the thought of his mom and dad talking about him and Quinn having sex…he just wanted to die.

He finally took a deep breath and thought he just had to freaking man up once and for all. "Thanks dad, for the info…I honestly don't think it's going to happen for a while." He went on: "But, if it does, I really really don't want to disrespect Quinn by letting it happen like in my car or at a party or cheap hotel or whatever…am I allowed to bring her here? If I think we're…ready?"

His dad was a bit surprised by that, by how sensitive his son was but also by how brazen Sam was by asking if he could bone his girlfriend under his roof with his dad's knowledge.

"Sam, please use discretion…it obviously would be best if the rest of us were gone, especially the little ones. And really, how often are the four of us gone and you're here alone?"

Sam was looking down at his lap again, that took some balls to ask his dad that. "I was just hoping, the first time and all, we'd be somewhere where we're comfortable and yeah I'd never have her in my room while the family was home. I promise you dad, I'll be very careful if anything does happen. Thanks for the talk and not making me feel like a total douche. Ummm, are you going to say anything to mom?" Cue the blushing again.

"I want to thank you for being honest with me and yes I'm telling your mother only because she can talk to you about pregnancy and that stuff." Actually, Sam thought that was a halfway decent idea; he was cool with his mom and yeah it'd definitely be awkward but at least she'd be able to answer his questions about this ovulation stuff and cycles and holyhell he felt like he'd lost his damn mind.

His dad stood up and came over to Sam and squeezed his shoulder and left his room.

Sam grabbed his phone and sent a text to Quinn, probably the fastest he'd ever got all the letters out: "OMG Q dad knows bout the things!"

She immediately texted him back: "bout the condoms? What did he say?"

"Huge talk bout sex…OMG….there was…stuff…on my pants!"

"Stuff?"

"Ummm, u know, from tonite…"

Quinn at her house said out loud oh-my-god.

She texted back: "R u in trouble?"

"No just freakin out. Can I call u?"

"Yes plz!"

He called her and told her most of the conversation, leaving out the parts about putting on/taking off condoms, but telling her what his dad said about sex being with someone you love.

He waited for her reply: "It definitely should be with someone you love Sam…"

He was blushing again; he had to get that shit under control…at least no one was around to see it this time.

"I had a great time tonight Q…I'll let you go but will talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sam? I so wish I could kiss you right now. About the love…"

He had to tell her…he just interrupted her: "Quinn, would it freak you out too much if I told you how much I love you over the phone? I've been dying to tell you and I just need you to know and I'm sorry I can't be with you to say these words to your face, I just need you to know…"

He was rambling again; she was melting at her house.

"Sam, come over and tell me to my face…" click…she had hung up.

He grabbed his wallet and keys and was out the door, yelling to his parents he'd be back in a few. It took him about 10 minutes to drive over to her place. He jogged up to her front door but she had it open before he could ring the bell. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him, their lips meeting and moving all over each other's mouth. He loved it when she had her hands behind his neck, pulling him to her mouth. She snuck in some tongue; he did the same.

With their foreheads together, gazing at one another, she spoke first: "I do love you Sam Evans…had to see you, say it to your face…" deargod, his heart was beating crazy hard, hers too.

"Q, I've loved you since I can't even remember when…only you…" This was the most passionate thing he'd ever done, even after their sexy times together.

They were kissing again, smiling, he was holding both her hands now. "It's kinda late; I gotta go back in Sam. Thank you for seeing me." Her lips met his again and she whispered "lucky" against his mouth.

He didn't know how much more of her he could take; his feelings for her were just overwhelming. He finally pulled away from her and made his way back to his car and headed back home. Crap, his parents were still up when he walked in. His dad asked, "Well?" How the hell did he even know? Ohmygod!

Sam replied, "She loves me." Dammit, the blushing again. "Goodnight son," his dad said, his mom smiling.


	4. Hearts

_**HEARTS - CHAPTER 4**_

**Who: Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray**

**When: leading up to Glee Club Regionals**

**Where: Around Lima, OH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one thing or idea related to Glee.**

The bus was rumbling down the highway toward Cincinnati. Sam was in the seat in front of Quinn, both of them leaned up against the window, stretching their legs along the entire length of their seats. It had been an early morning departure for the Glee Club so most of them were dozing in the darkness of the new day, listening to their iPods. In the condensation above her head, Quinn had traced a heart with the initials SE + QF in it when she found her seat. She had gotten on the bus ahead of Sam as he was helping load up the jazz band's equipment so when he got on and saw it he was just still astounded that she was his girl and even was proudly sharing it with their peers, even if she did want to have a seat to herself on the way to Cincinnati. He had leaned down over her to give her a quick peck before settling into his seat, noticing Mr. Schue's glance at them. He got comfortable in his seat against her pillow and turned on his iPod and thought back over the past few weeks.

Since getting past saying "I love you" to one another, their relationship seemed somewhat more stable, more comfortable. They weren't gushing about it all the time publicly but definitely reminded each other when they were alone. And, with school and other things going on, times where they were alone were few and far between, mostly in his car unfortunately.

Valentines Day was kind of fun; Mr. Schue had set up an extracurricular type performance for New Directions by having them do some possible Regionals numbers at Breadstix for the Valentines Day diners. Before the performance, they had eaten together there as a group and it was nice to be dressed up kind of snazzy and hang out with those people in a setting other than school. The Warblers were also there with Kurt Hummel so when they performed their songs Sam and Quinn were able to get their dance on, fast and slow. He had tried to do something unique for Quinn instead of the chocolates/stuffed teddy bear/jewelry route; he brought her daisies when he picked her up for Breadstix and also had burned her a mixed CD of a bunch of "their" songs. She seemed to love it, had later saved it to her computer and then downloaded it all to her iPod and most nights listened to it falling asleep. She had framed one of her favorite pictures of them together, taken without them knowing it actually when they performed their duet at Sectionals, and had given that to him. They were kind of in a holding pattern with moving their relationship forward physically due to just being busy and all sorts of intrusions (parents, siblings, school, sports, mother nature, etc).

About a week or so after the sex talk with his dad (he was still somewhat mortified about that and couldn't really look his parents in the eye), they had been at the public library in town trying to study. They were both just antsy and it probably didn't help that they were sitting side by side and just the slightest touch from one another was nearly setting them off. He had kissed her somewhat urgently after whispering something to her about their economics lesson, which kind of surprised them both.

When she put her hand on his thigh under the table and started moving it up and up and up, he finally asked her if she wanted to blow off the library and just go for a drive. She said, "I thought you'd never ask." She had been looking at him but then diverted her eyes like to his lips and shit he was turned on, just by that tiny little movement of her eyes. They just slammed all their books and papers into their backpacks and got the hell out of there.

He drove them to a small park in town that was fairly close by and he no sooner had it in park and they were all over each other. He had asked her if they could try something he had been knocking around, nothing major, just different. Most times, she was off to his right, sometimes she'd straddle him, which was all cool, but he was yearning to just fool around with her face-to-face, like his face above her face.

"We need to move this to the backseat, if that's okay..." She still had her Cheerios flexibility about her and was in the backseat before he really knew it had happened, just went right over the back of the front seat. Crap, he was going to have to attempt the same thing; if she could do it in a _dress _then he could do it and yeah it was pretty lame but he got back there, quite a feat considering his freaking hard-on.

She was just waiting on him, waiting on what his idea was, kind of biting her bottom lip. One thing he mentally thanked his dad for right then was the fact that he wanted Sam to keep a spare blanket in his car in case he became stranded on the road during the winter months. Until that night, Sam had literally never thought of using that damn blanket for anything other than keeping himself warm if he got stuck in a snow drift.

They were just sitting there facing each other, not really sure on how to proceed. He kind of wanted to be on top of her, between her legs, to see what that felt like but wasn't really sure how to approach that, especially since it might stir up bad memories for her. He figured he'd better be straight with her and if it freaked her out they didn't have to mess with it.

"I wanted to, umm, try being on top...if that's too much just say so, we don't have to..." He had one arm resting on the back of the backseat, resting his other hand on her hip. She leaned into him, a hand on his thigh, the other stroking his cheek, kissing him, and then was undoing his jeans. He leaned into her, and she ever so slowly allowed him to lay her back against that blanket. She was back to wearing dresses so he guessed she was off her period, she was actually reacting like that, back to her usual self, wanting to get close to him.

As she went back, she brought up her left knee in between them, and he turned to completely face her, balancing himself above her somehow now that her legs were spread around his hips. Then the thought crossed his mind, goodgod what if he fell on her? This was crazy awkward but such a huge turn-on. He felt her hands moving under him but not on him; she was pulling her damn dress up...ohdeargod. He had purposefully left his hips up above her, not moving against her yet, but had been kissing her when he realized what she was doing with her dress. Yeah, his jeans were going to have to go down too.

He leaned back onto his knee, still watching her, watching for any signs that she might be having a problem with this but she was just taking him in, occasionally nibbling her bottom lip. He glanced down and ohmygod her panties were just right there, white with a tiny design (flowers maybe?), kind of high-cut on her hips, and he was pretty sure that moving his jeans down over his erection was going to be it for him. Extremely carefully, he managed to move them down at least to his knees and moved back over her, kissing her, doing the balancing act but keeping his hips away from hers until he was sure she was ready for his weight on top of her. He could feel her thighs around his thighs because of the small amount of space in the backseat, one of her knees brought up against the back of the backseat and her other leg kind of dangling off the seat, he could feel her hips moving up to try to meet his.

Finally, she put her hands on his hips and moved him down slowly to meet her. That animalistic instinct kicked in where he just wanted - needed - that friction of him against her. He could feel the heat and wetness coming from her and he just started bumping into her erratically, sometimes kissing her on the lips, sometimes burying his face into her neck against that damn awesome blanket, nibbling on her shoulder, mumbling in her ear, how much he loved her. He thought he could feel where his dick was supposed to go if they were actually doing it but he tried to bump into her clit too and she was kind of helping him along with that by sometimes directing his hips to that area. Sometimes, though, she just ran her hands up his back and then her fingernails back down and ohholyhell that sharp feeling in contrast to all the wet heat was just about too much for him.

She was kind of whimpering, whispered "stay next to me Sam" and pressed his hips against her using her strength to keep him from lifting off her, and his cock was just rubbing, rubbing, rubbing against her pussy, then she was just trembling and moaning his name...with his forehead against hers and looking her in the eye his orgasm hit him hard, she could feel him shoot against her pussy when he came and she was pretty sure it set off her second orgasm, it all happened so fast. His lips were on hers when he came, trying to say her name but pretty much just praising jesus for what the hell just happened and, well, cussing.

The intensity of this stuff was going to kill him, he thought, looking down at her, her eyes closed, her chest heaving with her breathing...deargod, a bead of sweat just dripped off his head and landed on her belly as he slowly moved his way back to his knees, taking her hands to help her sit upright.

Trying to get his breathing under control and getting his jeans back up, he told her that when/if the time ever came where they were going to be together all the way, there was no way it'd be in the backseat of his car. She kind of giggled but he was serious...he told her he would never disrespect her that way and it would be at his house, in his bed. He knew that took some of the spontaneous aspect away from it but to prove to her that he meant it he fumbled around and got his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped through it, showing her he had not stocked it with condoms. He wasn't going to carry them on him or in his car until after the first time so the temptation to slip up and do it some night would be gone.

He put his wallet away and realized she was quietly crying. Shit, what had he done now? Ohmygod, he had never ever made a girl cry, made anyone cry for that matter, tried to avoid that like the plague.

"Oh my god Quinn….did I hurt you? Are you okay? Q?"

"You just love me so much Sam...it shocks me sometimes," she whispered when she realized he had stopped talking and was staring at her, scooting next to her and holding her hand. "And yeah, I'd appreciate that...I think it'd be simply awesome to be with you in your bed your first time."

Was that why she was really crying? He wouldn't actually be _her _first?

"Our first time, Q," he said simply and she somehow smiled at him, him brushing the tears from her cheeks, and deargod he couldn't take the sight of those beautiful eyes crying because of something he said and he teared up too. He pulled her to him so she wouldn't see those few tears sneak out of his eyes.

He had taken her on home and then at his house gathered up any of his dirty clothes and did a load of laundry himself (he knew his mom was totally eyeballing him about him doing his own laundry...he just couldn't deal with that scrutiny right now).

The bus jolted him awake...it was starting to get light out. He glanced over at Quinn; she was sleeping too, sometimes a smile would play over her lips. One of the earbuds had fallen out of her ears. She was just too freaking adorable, he thought. Not so adorable the night where she decided to beat him off while he was driving across town...more like a devil that night...holyshit.

She had waited for him after basketball practice, studying at the school's library. They went to his car and she scooted right over next to him; he loved it when she did that. She asked to stop at a gas station and grabbed some candy, kind of odd. She turned the radio to a station that played more rock-n-roll, also a little unlike her but hey he was down with that. It was like a week after Valentines Day and it had been...he counted in his mind...damn, like 4 weeks since that night where they practically ran out of the library? Time had a way of flying by.

She was nibbling on his earlobe, running her hand over his thigh on his sweats and before he knew it her hand was down his pants, grabbing at his, well, not so hard dick. They came to a stoplight, and he turned to her and kissed her hard, his erection coming around in her hand.

"I want to get you off while you drive..." she mumbled against his lips.

He saw the light turn yellow for the other drivers and quickly slipped his sweats and underwear down..."go for it Q..."

They had a few more stoplights to go through and a few turns, maybe at the most 12 minutes. Also: no lotion.

"I want you to come in my driveway Sammy..."

He was planning on pulling over if he got too close but shit he was going to have to hold off until her house. Okay, no lotion...that might help. He had to concentrate on the road...that would definitely help. She wasn't going too hard at it yet, still pretty easy on him, still tonguing his ear and at stoplights (thankfully he was hitting all red lights) they were macking out like crazy. He wondered if anyone pulling up next to them knew what was up...he kind of smiled at that thought...he definitely was up...fuckyeah!

At the last stoplight, he had to turn right and then go a couple blocks and turn left on her street. He was feeling pretty good, not too close to coming. Some old rock song came on the radio with a strong beat...Twilight Zone maybe? And then she took her hand away from him as they waited on the light and totally let a huge wad of spit drop into her hand.

Oh-dear-motherfucking-god...no wonder she had been sucking on a damn lemon drop. Wait. If she spit on her palm and then put her hand on his cock...would that be like her mouth on his cock? He totally had to get that thought out of his mind...fuck, the light turned green and her hand was back on him, she was rubbing all her warm spit around the head of his dick, down slow, up fast, twisted around the top, oh god picking up speed...and holyjesus...he had to stop and turn left and wait on the mothereffing-oncoming-traffic.

She was pumping him hard and fast now, almost to the beat of that effing song on the radio, knowing her house was near. Trying to concentrate on driving and not causing a vehicular accident was probably his only saving grace. He had to rely on her hand action because he couldn't thrust his hips into her with his foot on the gas...damndamndamn.

She was totally nipping at his shoulder and neck and earlobe, kissing his cheek, so close to his lips...thankfuck he could see her driveway...not going to make it...not going to make it...please don't let there be anyone walking their damn dog in front of her driveway...she used her spit for fucking lube...fuckfuckfuck...and then his mind was just blown.

His car came to a stop half in/half out of her driveway when he hit the brakes as he exploded all over himself, her, his steering wheel, god knows what else. Thinking back on it, it's a wonder his dick hadn't been ripped off in her hand he hit the brakes so hard. He had his seatbelt on, not her, and she kind of wound up against the dash.

After he came back down to earth, he said to her, "That freakin rocked my world but ohmygod how dangerous was that?" She knew it had been so hadn't planned on doing it like every time he drove. She got some napkins out of the glove box for both of them (he had learned his lesson about keeping those badboys on hand), and he tried to clean himself up and the steering wheel and his driver's side door...sweet jesus please don't let it be on the window. He didn't see anything there thank god but it totally would not have surprised him.

Shit, now on the damn bus he was hard and she was still sleeping, not as if they could do anything there anyway with Mr. Schue all about watching all the kids like a hawk on this trip and obviously they were in two different seats. He hoped that maybe they could ride together on the way back. It would be dark then so maybe they could get by with a little messing around without Schue catching on. As if the other kids wouldn't be doing the same thing actually.

He glanced around the bus...the jazz band people were all up at the front and Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were sitting in seats across from each other. Then, Finn and Rachel behind Ms. Pillsbury, Mercedes behind Schue with a seat between them, Tina behind Finn and Rachel with a seat between them and Mike Chang next to her, Sam behind Mike with a seat between them and then Quinn, empty seats across the row from Sam and Quinn, and all the way in the back was Artie, Brittany, and Santana on one side and Lauren and Puck on the other side.

Then, he remembered the night he decided to practice with the rubbers. He really didn't know what possessed him but he wanted to have at least half a freaking clue when/if he ever used one. It had been the week where Quinn was "off" (actually "on" her period, never before had he realized a week could take so long) so they hadn't really been fooling around. He was at home listening to music in his room, kicked back on his bed, when he glanced over at the picture she gave him of the two of them from Sectionals. Wow...she had just looked spectacular that night...he remembered he had kissed her after the performance backstage, probably their first "real" kiss (he saw freaking fireworks, she later said she saw stars).

He closed his eyes that night stretched out on his bed, thinking of how she looked in that Cheerios uniform, Titanic night ohmygod, her lips on his, the night they started in the theater and wound up in his car...dear lord... His hand had snaked down to his shorts, pushing them out of the way. He had been going commando that night since he had nowhere to be so there he was, hard as a rock, when it hit him that he ought to grab one of those ultra thins and give it a go. Why the hell not? He thought his bedroom door was locked but got up to check it anyway (it was, always double-checked that) and grabbed one of the condoms on his way back to his bed. Then, he wondered if he could actually jack off with the condom on. He thought about sex so freaking much now; six months ago not hardly at all. Looking at the small package he also thought he should've checked the box for any instructions like his dad had suggested before he went and got himself all worked up...jesus. Too late now...would read them later if he needed to (he would need to).

He lied back down on his bed and let his thoughts wander to Quinn, what they had done, what could happen. It had been awhile since he jerked himself off…after a little while he was pretty hard. He opened the condom and placed the rubber over the head of his dick. Okay, so far, so good…he then started rolling it down. That was the strangest feeling in the world to him and definitely took the edge off the masturbation. He had to call up the dirtiest images he could think of to get himself off. His hand became Quinn's mouth, her pussy, on top of him, under him, her on all fours…he was so close….when someone started banging on his bedroom door and yelling for him.

"Not…right now…" he mumbled.

Then, his little sister ran off down the hall, screaming "Moooooooooooooooom!"

Holyshit…that totally took the edge off. He was too close before to let this die, so he worked it back up and finally came…nowhere like it was with Quinn unfortunately. It was also totally weird to come into the condom; it didn't feel like it shot out of there, just was all of a sudden there.

He waited a few minutes to calm down before trying to get the thing off of himself; his dad was right, as the erection went down, the rubber pretty much just slipped off. He managed to tie it in a knot and then wondered if anyone would check his bathroom trash and see it there. He still couldn't believe his little sister was banging on his door and yelling at the absolute worst time ever. He also couldn't decide if he would share this with Quinn or not, probably not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quinn picked out a couple seats in the middle of the bus. She drew in the condensation on her window, mainly because Sam had just looked too cute when he picked her up at 5:30 that morning. What an ungodly hour, yet he was all smiles when he saw her. She brought two pillows from her bed, one for each of them to lean on to get some more sleep on the bus. She had her iPod and cued up the songs that Sam had put together for her for Valentine's Day. She'd listen to them and recall some of the sweetest memories of them together. Sam was coming down the aisle of the bus, smiling at her. He leaned over her, and his lips brushed hers lightly, then he sat down in his seat and popped his earbuds in.

That song by Lady Antebellum flowed into her ears… "Need You Now." She closed her eyes and was back in the library studying with Sam that night after Christmas Break. She remembered that they had both been horny as hell; they were sitting side by side trying to figure out some economics stuff. He had whispered something to her but then their lips connected right there in the library. They lingered there for maybe a second too long because she had the urge to put her hand on his thigh and then was moving closer and closer to his groin. He finally asked if she was ready to go, and they quickly gathered all their stuff and went to his car in a hurry.

He drove to a nearby park and they couldn't keep their hands and mouths off each other; she just wanted to squeeze her body against his. So, when he asked if they could try something kind of new and they'd have to go to the backseat, she hopped right over the seat. The vinyl seat was freezing cold; she was wearing a thin shirtdress again; she noticed a blanket folded up back there, thankgod. He looked a bit shocked? nervous? that she had flipped right over the seat and then he did the same albeit slower and more carefully (she was thinking because he was pretty turned on even in the front seat).

He was back there then and they were just sitting there, trying to figure out what to do next, she wasn't even sure what he wanted to do but she trusted him. Then, he asked her about him being on top of her, which yeah it did remind her of what happened between her and Puck. Things were so different with Sam though and he literally _asked_ her if they could try that instead of making out and just moving into it like he took their sexy times for granted.

For whatever reason, it did feel somewhat more awkward than when she got up on top of him, having her legs spread all around him, but it felt more…right…with Sam than it did the one time with Puck. She had willingly laid back and he balanced over her like he was afraid he would hurt her. She had worked her dress up, exposing her panties, and she saw him look at her and could practically see his blush in the dark. He leaned up then and pushed his jeans down and came back to her, still hesitating about pressing their bodies together.

She finally placed her hands on his hips, partly on the bare skin above his briefs, her thumbs on either side of his cock. She pulled him down to her. Once their hips connected, it all kind of went fast. Sometimes, she had flashes of what it was like with Puck when Sam was pushing at her vagina but then he'd lift up and rub against her clit. He was kind of all over the place.

Finally, the rubbing was getting to her and she held his hips close to her, not letting him lift off her. Her first orgasm rolled through her, losing control of her body and breathing and voice. He was suddenly vocal, his breathing uneven, their foreheads together, he was watching her when he came against her clitoris, the semen just pumping onto her over and over, he kept rubbing up against her and before she knew it she came again. Her eyes were closed and all she could think of how different it was with Sam and deargod it wasn't even sex.

Once they had calmed down, he had told her how he was not carrying condoms and not keeping them in his car to remove the temptation to go too far some night because he wanted his first time to be in his bed out of respect to her. It had made her cry to think that not only did he think so highly of her but also that her first time was ruined by Puck. He took her hand and said "our first time" and pulled her close; she felt bad about making him cry.

The bus ride was bumpy; she must've been dozing. She looked over at Sam in the early sunlight; he was sound asleep, his mouth slightly open, sometimes he'd suck his lips in, bite down on his lower lip. She snuggled back into her pillow, hearing "All In" play through her iPod, and closed her eyes.

Things had been busy before and after Valentine's Day. He had basketball practice sometime after Valentine's Day, and she said she would wait for him by studying in the library at school. She was trying to concentrate on her geometry but kept thinking of Sam and how she was feeling that urge to be with him again.

She overheard some girls whispering a couple aisles over among the books (sounded like Lauren Zizes, Santana, and Brittany, oddly enough)…they were giggling and one of them said "Puck doesn't really like it with no lube and we didn't have any the other night so I just used spit!"

"You beat him off with spit?"

"Totally…and it worked. The hard candy helped…worked up crazy spit yo!"

Quinn's first thought was "ewwww" and then thought "hmmmm…wonder what Sam would do…" What could she add to it to make it more exciting?

He had to take her straight home after his practice so no free time in his car…except for the drive to her house. She met him outside the boys' locker room and was happy to see him in sweats. She asked if they could stop at a gas station…she grabbed some hard candies. They were on the main road in town with a few stoplights to go through, then a couple turns until her house. She knew she was going to have to start as soon as they left the gas station. She curled up next to him as he drove and turned on the radio to some local rock station and popped in a lemon drop.

At the first stoplight, she started in on his ear, nibbling all around his face, feeling him smile, then just plunged her hand down the front of his sweats. That shocked him a bit as he was not expecting it so soon; she was going to have to work him up.

He was full-on kissing her hard now at the red light; she told him what she wanted to do and down came his pants. She didn't want to get him going too quickly and cause a car accident so she was taking it fairly easy but he was kissing her hard every time they stopped.

Finally, at the last light before turning to head toward her house, she worked up as much spit as she could and let it drop into her palm as he stared in complete awe. It was on now, hard fast pumping, driving him crazy because he wanted to move with her hand but had to keep a foot on the gas and brake pedals so she was in control.

As he waited to turn onto her street, he had a death-grip on the steering wheel, was moaning, sometimes closing his eyes, trying to move into her hand as much as he could.

He was riding the brake as he saw her house on the right, the car drifted over. "Uuunnnfffffff…ohohoh…Quiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn…." The car came to a stop half in/half out of her driveway (thankgod her mom was still at work). She watched him as his orgasm hit, she hardly ever got to see his O face, and her mom had left on the porch lights so she got a good look. He had hit the brake pretty hard as he exploded…she slid forward into the dash. He loosened his grip on the wheel and put the car in park…she scooted back up to him to kiss him down from his orgasm and take in some of that energy, then turned around to the glove box to get napkins. "So, what did you think of spit for lube?" He smiled.

She was awake suddenly. Who the hell was driving this bus? They were exiting the freeway, onto the streets of downtown Cincinnati, the sun shining brightly. Rachel must've just woken up Finn because she was talking way too excitedly about their upcoming competition. The rest of the bus was stirring. She looked over at Sam; he was rubbing his eyes, waking up. The last memory that invaded her dreams left her feeling…unfulfilled, wanting, aroused. "Good morning, sweetheart…" he murmured to her, realizing it was the first time they had woken up together albeit in two different bus seats. "Good morning Samuel…"


	5. Regionals

_**REGIONALS - CHAPTER 5**_

**Who:** Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, other New Directions Glee Club members

**Where:** Regionals competition

**When:** Early March

**Disclaimer:**Not a single solitary idea or item is owned by me that is in any way related to Glee.

Their performance was spot-on that day, competing against 9 other show choirs from Ohio, Indiana, and Kentucky. They came in third, better than dead last from last year. Their original songs were a big hit, though, and they were commended on those. They had got to Cincinnati early in the day to watch other performances from larger schools, Mr. Schue said for them to try to learn from them. Their performance had been late afternoon so by the time the results were announced they were all ready to grab a bite to eat and hit the road for home.

At the restaurant in Cincinnati, they changed from their performance outfits into more comfy clothes for the bus trip. Quinn had put on a short pleated skirt and light top; Sam was in sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt. She had asked Sam to wait on her right outside the restroom with his letterman's jacket; she had forgotten a coat and would need one in the cool night air. He felt a little like a creeper while other ladies entered and exited the restroom but he waited on her.

In the ladies restroom in the stall, she sucked in her breath and wondered if she should go through with it...if she could pull it off with his help it would be off-the-hook...she stepped out of her panties and folded them up as tightly as she could so they'd fit in her palm. The other girls had already changed, after talking about their plans on how to get close to their boyfriends on the bus (once Ms. Pillsbury had left the restroom), and moved back out to the table; she met Sam outside the restroom and took his jacket and he took her duffel bag; she shoved her panties in the pocket of his jacket and snapped up the front of the coat quickly. He thought that was a little odd but had learned to try to keep cool in these situations and besides all he could concentrate on was the back of her thighs as she walked away from him, the edge of her skirt barely peeking out from under his jacket.

Outside, some light snow/sleet had blown up, and they were waiting on the bus driver to unlock the bus (he was checking the forecast on his phone or something before they left). Quinn was glad she had Sam's jacket on, but he had to be freezing so she let him move in close to her as they waited alongside the bus. The other kids were milling around the parking lot, some like them leaned up against the bus. Quinn's back was against the bus and there was no one to her right. Sam was in front of her; her feet in between his, he was holding her hands to keep his warm.

He was kissing her lightly so as to not get any looks from Mr. Schue, but he had happened to notice that Schue and Ms. P were also leaning up against the bus, much the same way he and Quinn were, except Mr. Schue had one arm wrapped around Ms. Pillsbury's waist, his hand at the small of her back. He had seen Mercedes holding hands with the kid who played trombone in the jazz band, and Brittany and Santana were all over Artie and, well, each other. Always drama between Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike just chill as usual, Puck and Lauren throwing snowballs at one another? No one seemed to be paying any attention to him and Quinn. She had let go of his hands and moved one of her hands to the front of his t-shirt over his hard nipple (freezing out there).

Then she said, looking up at him, "Do you know how to play?"

He had no idea..."What? No? I don't know..."

"Gimme your hand..."

Then, he remembered...when he showed her how to place her fingers on the guitar during their duet. He just stared at her; he had no idea what she was up to. She took his left hand in her right, moved his hand down alongside her body to the hem of her skirt, and brought his hand up under her skirt onto her bare ass.

He was stunned. "Oh my...god..." he whispered to her.

"You have roughly 2 hours to get these..." and then she took the panties out of his jacket pocket and put them in his free hand..."back on me and then you can hopefully have a happy ending too."

His mind was just blank; he always thought this stuff shouldn't shock him so much but it always did (wait...happy ending?). He took a cue from Mr. Schue and worked his hand holding her panties to the small of her back; she moved her foot to the outside of his and was ohdeargod straddling his thigh right there outside the bus, people everywhere. Somewhere in the back of his mind (maybe from a dirty magazine or porn flick or something), he remembered that guys sometimes would knee girls, putting pressure up against them. He did that gently to her, not really sure what he was doing, but she bit her lip and laced her hands behind his neck and then was kissing him.

She was coming on pretty strong so he had to cool things off before they did draw attention to themselves, even though the thought of pressing her down on his thigh was killing him and of course he had to have sweats on and now he was pressing up against her, totally hard.

"Okay...I accept your challenge...what do you want me to do to you on the bus then?"

She looked up at him and said, "I want you to use your fingers on me..." She wanted so badly to say the F word but that was too much even for her.

"Okay," he said again, thinking that was the only word he had left in his brain, "but do me a favor when we get on that bus Q..." She kind of raised her eyebrows at him. "Walk close in front of me...I'm having...an issue...here..." he glanced down between them and holyhell he was sporting a huge boner, in his sweats, nothing to cover it up.

The bus driver was unlocking the bus and turned on the inside lights...she was guessing that's why he was kind of freaking out. She was worrying about flashing someone her backside, he was worrying about his front side...ohmygod they made quite the pair.

All the kids were shuffling onto the bus, happy to get in out of the cold. Sam stayed close behind Quinn, one hand on her hip (still clutching her panties...he would die if he dropped them), the other with both their duffel bags, trying to act natural, but shuffling like a damn penguin just was not cutting it. They had to walk past all the jazz band people, then past Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, Mercedes and trombone guy who were now sharing a seat, Finn and Rachel still arguing, Tina and Mike cuddling, and finally to their seats. Artie was being loaded up via the wheelchair lift in the back and Brittany and Santana were back there waiting on him; Puck and Lauren still goofing off behind Sam and Quinn (Puck winked at Sam as he passed him in the aisle...must've realized why Sam was sticking to Quinn like glue...god).

Sam dropped their duffel bags on the seat he had used previously; he was totally sharing a seat with her now. She slid in next to the window and reached up to his old seat and grabbed the pillow he had used previously; he was sitting all the way on the edge of their seat, his left leg literally in the aisle. She went ahead and unsnapped his jacket, taking it off and putting it between them.

The bus driver was addressing the group of them: "I know you kids like to listen to your music and sing and whatnot but the weather is not the best tonight so let's keep it down to a dull roar, shall we?"

And out went the lights.

Sam looked over at Quinn in the semi-darkness as the bus pulled out onto the highway. She had turned slightly to face him and smiled back. She realized that most of the kids were talking or laughing (mostly from the back of the bus), but Finn and Rachel and Mercedes and trombone guy were quietly singing some song, which was actually kind of nice. Mike and Tina were all snuggled up together a few rows in front of her and Sam, no one was across the aisle from them. Hmmm...now Mr. Schue was sharing a seat with Ms. P, which was fine with her because Mercedes' new friend was a tall guy and he was totally blocking Schue's view of her and Sam.

The kids were finally settling down. Sam scooted closer to Quinn, the jacket between them still and turned to face her. She leaned over to him, putting the jacket on his lap. Then, she totally stood up, bent over the seat in front of them, and got something out of the duffel bags. He thought he was going to die, the edge of her butt just right there. He glanced behind them to see if the group in the back had seen anything but they were all engaged in whatever they were doing (appeared to be Artie and Puck watching the three girls kiss each other...what?).

She sat back down, facing him, bringing her left leg up and tucking it behind him; he rested his right arm on the back of the seat, his other hand on his jacket.

She said to him, "Tell me something naughty Sam..."

"Okay..." damn, he said it again...she truly made him a babbling idiot sometimes. "This morning, I thought of how we left the library that one time in a big hurry and wound up in the back seat of my car...I thought of how you jacked me while I was driving and I about killed us in your driveway...how you spit in your hand...I watched you sleep this morning...you were smiling"

She was thinking, was he in my mind earlier? Those were the times she had recalled while dozing on the way to Cincinnati. That was just too weird.

"I'll tell you a secret too..." he went on. "During one of your 'off' weeks (and he totally used air quotes), I decided to practice with one of those ultra thin condoms." He had debated telling her about this because ohmygod how embarrassing but it was Quinn, he loved her and wanted to share it with her, that at least he was trying.

"I hope by practice you mean, umm, just by yourself?"

"Yeah, I was alone in my room and thinking of you by the way." He went on: "This morning, I totally had a boner thinking about all that stuff..."

She smiled when he said that; he didn't know she had been thinking about the same instances but she went ahead and threw this out there for his enjoyment: "I was thinking about things this morning too and got a lady boner."

He totally laughed out loud. Of course, most of the bus looked over at them...shit. He heard someone say "jeez Sam"; someone else (probably Puckerman) said "get a freakin room"...he wasn't even sure why he would say that, he and Quinn were just sitting there talking at that point, not even really touching.

Oh, scratch that, she now was rubbing his arm resting on the seat behind them and had pulled his left hand over to her thigh. He totally scooted over a bit more. She draped her right leg up over his right leg; he scooted down in the seat a bit to allow her foot some space behind him. He was trying to concentrate on the condom story but sweet-holy-mother-of-god it was just all scattered in his mind now.

He asked: "Do you think anyone knows...what we're doing?"

"Look around Sammy and tell me what you see..."

He did just that, whispering all this to her: "Most of the jazzy people have their headphones on and are nodding off. Mr. Schue and Ms. P are, well, kissing...no big surprise there except that a bus full of students are all around them. Finn and Rachel have calmed down and are also kissing. Where the hell is Tina? Jesus, Mike clearly has an O look on his face right now...holyshit. 'Cedes and trombone dude are sharing earbuds...kinda sweet."

Did he dare glance over his shoulder at what was going on in the back of the bus? It had quieted down back there, probably not a good thing. He couldn't resist though...He honestly didn't know how the five in the back of the bus weren't going to get busted...ohyeah...Schue and P-bury were occupied. He went on with his description: "And, the back of the bus is a full-on orgy...Brittany is actually on top of Artie in his chair, facing away from him, most likely doing it; Santana is at the edge of a seat and her tit is in Brittany's mouth but she is sitting on Puck, also facing away, probably doing it; and Lauren's boob is in Puck's mouth...they have that shit spread out over like two bus seats and wow I just have no more words for all that." Except that now his hand was roaming up Quinn's thigh...so yeah, no one was paying any attention to them.

"No one is watching us Sam...touch me..."

Ohmygod, her sexy eyes were just begging him to move closer to her. He gripped the back of the seat for leverage and leaned into her kissing her pretty hard on the mouth, open with tongue, and at the same time his left hand was totally at her naked pussy. He was kind of used to taking care of her lady parts by rubbing her clit but very rarely actually, well, fucked her with his fingers.

She inhaled sharply at how quickly he was there. "God, I'm sorry Q..." He was right in front of her, breathing on her.

"Please..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

He ran his middle finger up and down her a few times, and her hips were responding. He pushed into her with that finger, trying to use his thumb on her clit, not sure if he was making contact or not.

"More..." she kind of grunted that one out. At this point, his hips were going too and in his mind his left hand was just an extension of his cock. His eyes were closed now...what if it was his cock and not his fingers slipping into her? He slipped a second finger into her, slowing moving them in and out of her until there was some sort of rhythm.

He needed his lips on her. It was freakin electric when they kissed. Then she was saying into his mouth, "Fuck me with your fingers Sam..." He had a feeling she was getting close because there was the F bomb. Also, she was totally grinding on his hand; he chanced a third finger, still bumping her clit, and then her head was buried in the crook of his neck, her breathing and incoherent swearing, trying to keep it to a whisper, more like a moan.

He couldn't believe how...tight...she was...he couldn't even begin to imagine actually doing it with her...he'd never survive the awesomeness. Slowly, he moved his fingers and hand away from her as her breathing returned to normal.

"Damn Sam...that was intense..." she said to him, regaining her composure.

She handed him like a dish towel. "What the heck?" She just never stopped amazing him.

"For you...to clean up...might need it again..." He just looked at her like a total question mark. "Your happy ending is next...tell me...not counting sex, what is a fantasy of yours?"

Holy-sweet-mother-of-pearl...what the hell was she talking about? He couldn't think straight; his dick was hard from getting her off like crazy so he squished in close to her and whispered the first thing that came to mind..."Your mouth on my cock."

Once it was out there, he just wanted to take it back. He couldn't believe he had been so blunt and, well, gross.

She just sat up straighter, watching him, him watching her reaction. "Do you want me to make that come true for you right now?"

He was just dumbfounded. Hell yeah, he sure did, but wait...they were on this damn bumpy bus...people everywhere around them...the thought of her sucking him off was just way too overwhelming.

"Uhhhhh...I'm not sure...all these people here...Mr. Schue..." Why did he have to bring him up? Ohmygod.

"Sam, let me try...please..." Actually, for some time, it had kind of been her fantasy also; she was kind of drawn to how it was done, how he'd react. "I need my panties back though..."

Shitshitshit...what had he done with them? "I can't think Q...not sure where they are..."

By now, she had maneuvered herself back to facing him on the seat, her hand rubbing his erection, then she had both hands on his waistband working his sweats down, then she was kissing him, then moving his briefs down. She'd worry about her underwear in a bit. She quickly glanced around the bus...people were either asleep or macking like them or gone from sight, such as how Mike had now disappeared but Tina was in the seat totally enjoying whatever was going on out of view.

Sam's head was resting on the back of their seat, he was clenching that dish towel in his hand. She had bought that at a CVS a few days prior just for this occasion and grabbed it from her duffel bag before things heated up. She also bought some new lube but had not told him about that yet.

She whispered to him that they needed to switch places, so she kind of stood up and he scooted into her spot. Once there, he kind of lifted up his hips and out of habit grabbed his dick to readjust everything so he wasn't sitting on his freakin balls just as she stepped over his knees to cross over to the outside of the seat…and his cock rubbed into her naked ass.

He was mere inches away from her pussy, he just lingered there, taking in how soft she felt against him. He had one hand on her hip helping her move over and for a split second nearly brought her down on his exposed dick...it almost felt like she started to push back to get his cock into her…dear-mother-fucking-god...he had to bury that idea deep away from the forefront of his mind. She inhaled when she realized she had rubbed up against his dick and out of instinct started to back into him and turned to look over her shoulder; he had been looking at her ass and then his eyes met hers and he swallowed. No condoms, he thought to himself...that was what caused him to keep moving her to the outside of the seat.

She felt his hesitation when she crossed over his lap...they were both naked in those areas...she felt herself back up to him and so wanted to work him into her...and oh-freaking-god the thought was totally crossing her mind. Too many people here, not his bed, she thought...and she let him move her on over. The look in his eyes, though, like he just _needed_ her.

She leaned over his chest and pushed his t-shirt up and started sucking on his nipples, then blowing on them, then kissing her way down his belly. She glanced at his cock...would she be able to take it into her mouth? Would he even let her? He was kind of freaking out about it right after the idea tumbled out of his mouth.

She went ahead and took him in her hand, started stroking him, moved back up to his mouth to kiss him, and said, "I've never done this before Sam..."

"Q, you don't have to now...I'm sorry I said anything...your kisses on my belly felt freakin wonderful though..."

"We'll try it then, 'kay?" And her mouth was back on his belly, working her way down. Trying to remember anything she had heard in the girls' locker room, she slipped the head of his cock gently into her mouth, still stroking him with her hand. She felt him react, he sucked in a huge breath and at the same time accidentally pushed himself into her mouth.

Oh-fucking-god, the heat from her mouth all around him, her hair brushing against his thighs...he was trying to control his breathing, just trying to control anything, but felt it slipping away from him...he wouldn't last long if she started moving or doing anything else...damnit-damnit-damnit…his hips were moving to her now...she moved her tongue all around the head, sucking him, then just moving up and down, trying to take more of him in...he couldn't stop his hips from bucking up to her, this was not going to end well even though she had said happy ending...he had that towel in his hand and moved it up to his mouth...he grabbed her shoulder trying to move her off of him, surely she had tasted that pre-cum...sweet-jesus-dear-god...she did not just moan on him...fuck-fuck-fuck-fucking-freaking-god...she popped off him just as he blew everywhere...that was so freaking close but wait what the fuck...she just licked him after all that ohgod...he was still coming and she's licking him...fuuuuuuck her mouth was back on his cock...he nearly came out of that damn seat.

It wasn't as weird or gross as she thought it might be, kind of erotic actually. It didn't take him long at all, probably because he was all worked up from beforehand. At the end, he was thrusting up to her, she could taste whatever came out before he got off, then he was literally trying to push her off him and just his touch on her caused her to moan...she heard him say maybe ohgod (kind of muffled) and she moved her face out of the way and then he was just exploding onto his belly and fuck she couldn't help herself then, she took him back in her mouth, she had to taste him...he was still coming and throbbing...he practically sat upright then and the bus was all bumpy so she glanced up at him, he was biting down on that damn towel...thankgod...she kind of wiped away some jizz residue from her face and he handed her the towel.

She was back up eye to eye with him, actually just cuddling in next to him, and he said, "Holy fuck Q...that just made me _very _happy...why'd you do it though?"

"It was kind of my fantasy too..."

"Wow...just...wow..." He finally got his clothes back in place and then they both realized her panties were missing still.

"They've got to be nearby Quinn, surely to god..." They sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm down.

Finally, he said to her, "That was close Quinn…it took all I had to move you past me."

She looked at him. "Are you okay if I kiss you? Like, on the lips?"

He assumed she asked because her mouth had just been all over his penis. He just kissed her and got it over with.

"It _was _a close call, Sam…I just wanted to let it happen but I knew this was so not the right place. I wasn't even thinking when I said we needed to switch places and I'd have to crawl over you and we were both naked ohmygod. You looked at me so…passionately. When our eyes met, I knew, Sam…I felt it…I'm ready…whenever you are."

"Quinn…I can't even express to you how much I love you right now. It was the heat of that moment but if you want to, I want to. If you change your mind, then that's cool too. I know it's kind of a difficult decision for you. I just don't want to push it."

She smiled. "We really need to find my panties," and giggled.

They dozed the rest of the way home. They were exhausted when they got to Lima, so he dropped her off at home and then went home quickly and just crashed. At McKinley High, the bus driver was moving up and down the aisle, checking all the seats to make sure everyone was off the bus and to see if anything was left behind. About midway through the seats, a flash of pink on the floor nearly underneath a seat caught his eye. He reached down to grab it…a pair of tiny pink panties. This didn't surprise him; he had found worse before. If only he could remember which kid sat where on the way back. At least, they kept the singing to a minimum that night. He tucked them in his pocket to add to his collection at home.


	6. Rachel's Party

_**RACHEL'S PARTY – CHAPTER 6**_

**WHO:** New Directions Glee Club

**WHERE:** Rachel Berry's house, McKinley HS, Quinn's house

**WHEN:** Mid March, after Regionals

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own a single thing related to Glee or any song mentioned.

The weekend after Regionals Rachel decided to throw a party for her fellow Glee Clubbers and the jazz band. Her dads were going out of town, and she was ready to cut loose with some karaoke and alcohol, as were the rest of them. Finn was chosen designated driver for that evening.

After what had happened on the bus coming home from Regionals, Sam was ready for some alone time with Quinn even if it meant sneaking off somewhere at this party, anything to be alone with her. They never did find her panties on the bus so she had to go commando home that night (she made a mental note to herself to carry an extra pair if she decided to pull something like that ever again). Also, after they decided too many close calls were happening and she was ready to take their relationship to the next level he had been anxiously awaiting any time he thought he might be alone in his house but nothing had come up yet and someone was always there.

Prom was coming up in about a month and he assumed he and Quinn would be going together so he thought about asking what she thought about him maybe getting a hotel room for afterward if there was no chance of them getting alone time in his room at home. He figured it wouldn't kill him to ask her and, as always, would be prepared for a big fat NO.

Finn ran around town the night of Rachel's party to pick people up. He picked up Sam, Quinn, Tina, and Mike on his last trip. Since Rachel's dads were going to be gone the entire weekend, she had told people they could crash at her place if they were too drunk to go home. The jazz band people were already at Rachel's; their designated driver being Deacon, the kid who played trombone and had started dating Mercedes. Everyone was drinking wine coolers and beer when Sam and Quinn got there, but Puck had talked Rachel into letting him break into her dads' liquor cabinet to bring out the hard stuff, only if he replaced it all before they returned.

At the time, they were blaring music from the home media system, not yet into the karaoke, when Rachel suggested a game of Spin The Bottle. The rules were set beforehand…when you spun the bottle, you kissed who it landed on, girl or boy. Rachel spun first and kissed Blaine who was there with Kurt. Then, Blaine spun and kissed Mercedes. Mercedes spun and kissed Mike. Mike spun and wound up kissing Sam, which was a bit awkward since it was the first same-sex kiss but they kept it a peck. Sam spun and had to kiss Brittany. Brittany spun and had to kiss Santana. Santana spun and had to kiss Artie. Artie spun and had to kiss Quinn. Quinn spun and had to kiss Puckerman, which was very awkward for nearly everyone in the room. She kissed him on the cheek.

Of course, on Puck's spin, the game degenerated out of control so Quinn grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him off to the laundry room located down a short hall in Rachel's basement entertainment room (she had a huge basement).

"Sam, it kinda turned me on to see you kiss Mike and Brittany in a weird sort of way," she laughed. She had gone from drinking wine coolers to some lovely champagne, trying to keep it classy. He had had only a couple cups of beer from the keg, not really wanting to get drunk, just a buzz.

He was glad she had pulled him aside for some secret macking. "Does this room have a lock?" He checked the door and locked it, then turned off the lights, pitch dark in there.

"Your kiss with Artie was pretty hot, too, Q," he whispered to her, his breath against her neck as he pulled her closer to him.

"I wonder what we can get by with in this laundry room before they notice we've disappeared?" she asked.

"Hmmm…I dunno…" his hand wandered down to her ass, then up under her skirt to her panties.

"We might have time for a quickie…uh, like handjob…" she said.

"Or…" He had seen a footstool in there before killing the lights. "what if you hop up on that washer or dryer or whatever the hell it is and maybe we could try this…" He lifted her up onto the appliance and reached for that footstool in the dark…thankgod the room was tiny.

On the footstool, he was at the perfect height to meet her eye to eye. He put a hand on each of her knees and slowly pushed her legs open.

"You think they'll know?" She whispered, loving where this was going.

"I have no idea, probably not. And if they do figure it out…so what."

He leaned into her, pulling her to the edge of the appliance so that now their midsections were close together, her skirt had rode up so her panties were riding against his hard-on in his jeans.

Kissing her, he whispered, "You'll have to unzip me again Q…my jeans are totally going to fall down but I don't care." She giggled at that but tightened her legs around his hips and pressed up against him as much as she could.

"This is kinda awesome in the dark, relying on touch only…" she said, running her hands through his hair, over his ears, onto his cheeks, bringing his face to hers in a kiss. She ran her hands down his arms to the waistband of his jeans. She popped open the button and slowly unzipped them; she let go of them to run her hands back up the front of his shirt and yeah his jeans totally slid down his legs. They both giggled through their kisses.

"My god, Quinn, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…I can't get enough of you…" He tugged at her t-shirt, wanting to pull it over her head.

"Skin on skin?" His shirt came off too.

He reached behind her and undid her bra after a couple tries. His mouth was then on her nipple, sucking and nipping at her, and then the other one, until they both stood erect. She was aching for him to rub up against her pussy…

"Push into me Sam…" He steadied her with one hand behind her back and used his other hand on the washer or dryer or whatever it was to steady himself and leaned his hard cock against her. "Feels so good Sam…"

In a hoarse whisper, he asked, "Can I take it out again?" He was rocking into her, using the hand behind her to push her into him harder.

"I will…" She reached down between them and pushed his briefs down as far as she could.

"God Q…this feels freakin wonderful…"

"Sam…I'm having a hard time ummm stopping…I need to feel you _on _me…"

"I am babe…I'm grinding on your pussy so fuckin hard…"

She then reached under her thigh and hooked a finger in her panties, pulling them to the side. Suddenly, his cock was all up against her naked pussy and he about fell off that damn stool.

"My god Quinn…we can't…I can't…too close…"

"Just rub me Sam…that's what I need…don't go in…"

He was rubbing on her clit, only a few times, and then said, "Fuck Quinn I'm gonna come….gotta stop…gonna slip inside…"

He did push at her vaginal opening but her panties had slipped back into place there and at the very last second he moved an inch to the side and came against her butt cheek.

He moved her panties out of the way again and ran a finger up her clit and she damn near came off the appliance but said, "Finish me off Sammy…" He slid in two fingers and used his thumb on her clit, then thought what the hell and leaned down and ran his tongue over her pussy. She wasn't expecting that sensation and came hard after he had sucked her clit for only a few seconds. He literally had no idea what to do with his mouth on her pussy but whatever he did in those few seconds did the trick.

He also wasn't sure how they were going to compose themselves and go back out to the group of their friends as if nothing had just happened. More alcohol would help, he thought. Also, they didn't have to worry about her losing her panties in Rachel Berry's laundry room since she still had them on.

Their breathing was returning to normal, she was sitting up on the appliance as she had been lying back on an elbow, him bent over her. He said he was going to turn on the light so they could get their clothes and stuff in order. The light was bright after being in the total darkness for a while.

"Wow Sam, we just keep getting closer and closer to actually doing it…"

"I know, this is going to kill me, you know…" He laughed. "Just kidding Q…"

She smiled and said, "We probably need to rejoin the party, ya think? I think I hear the karaoke has been fired up…wanna sing with me?"

"Absolutely Q…I love you, don't forget that." They found a towel in the dryer and checked the appliance Quinn had been sitting on for any leftover jizz and then threw the towel back in the washer. They checked each other out to make sure their clothes were in the right place and headed back to the party.

Puckerman of course noticed something was up, "Nice hair you two…where were you gettin busy?" Jesus, the guy had no filter.

"Ugh Puck…wouldn't you like to know," Quinn pretty much spat at him.

Blaine and Rachel were singing "Don't You Want Me" and people were dancing. Sam said he was going to look at what kind of songs they could karaoke to if she wanted to get something to drink. She headed over to the bar and poured another glass of bubbly. Puck sang "Fat-Bottomed Girls" next…again, no filter. Brittany, Santana, and Lauren sang "I Know What Boys Want"…such an odd trio but it seemed as though Puck and Artie were eating it up and for some odd reason Tommy from the jazz band had joined their five-some, now a six-some (?). It was Sam and Quinn's turn next; she didn't know what he had picked out for them to sing, just took a microphone and waited for the music and words.

**Sam:**_ Whenever I call you "Friend,"_  
><em>I begin to think I understand<em>  
><em>Anywhere we are, you and I have always been,<em>  
><em>Forever and ever…<em>

**Sam and Quinn:** _I see myself within your eyes_  
><em>and that's all I need to show me why<em>  
><em>Everything I do always takes me home to you,<em>  
><em>Forever and ever…<em>

**Sam: **_Now I know my life has given me more than memories, day by day, we can see..._

**Quinn:** _In every moment there's a reason to carry on…_

**Sam and Quinn:** _Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light,_  
><em>I've never seen such a beautiful sight<em>  
><em>Sweet love flowin' almost every night,<em>  
><em>I know forever we'll be doin' it...<em>

_Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light,_  
><em>I've never seen such a beautiful sight<em>  
><em>Sweet love flowin' almost every night,<em>  
><em>I know forever we'll be doin' it right.<em>

**Quinn: **_Whenever I call you "Friend,"_  
><em>I believe I've come to understand<em>  
><em>Everywhere we are, you and I were meant to be,<em>  
><em>Forever and ever…<em>

**Sam:**_ I think about the times to come,_  
><em>knowin' I will be the lucky one<em>  
><em>And ever our love will last,<em>  
><em>I always want to call you "Friend"…<em>

**Sam and Quinn:**_ Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light,_  
><em>I never seen such a beautiful sight<em>  
><em>Sweet love flowin' almost every night,<em>  
><em>I know forever we'll be doin' it...<em>

**Quinn:** _And now I know my life has given me more than memories,_

**Sam:** _Day by day, we can see,_

**Quinn:** _In every moment there's a reason to carry on…_

They repeated the chorus a couple more times and the group clapped and yelled, enjoying the older tune and how Sam and Quinn had belted it out. Finn and Rachel sang a Maroon 5 song, "If I Never See Your Face Again." Sam and Quinn had had a blast singing their song…it just killed her when she saw him kissing Rachel a couple hours later.

The party was winding down due to people drinking a lot or needing to get home and it was just getting late. Quinn had asked Finn if he could drive her and Sam to their homes; he said yes so she ran to the tiny bathroom. Sam was at the bar trying to straighten crap up; he hated messes. Finn had taken a bag full of trash down the hall by the laundry room. Rachel was pretty wasted and was dancing by herself to some quietly playing music. Most of the jazzy people had taken off except for Tommy. Finn had taken Mercedes and her boyfriend Deacon home, plus Mike and Tina. Puck, Artie, Tommy, Lauren, Brittany, and Santana were doing what they do together on some sectional couch. Kurt and Blaine were off in a corner kissing. Sam wondered if Rachel had drunk so much because it seemed all she and Finn did was fight and that night was no different; they only sang the one song together and didn't dance together at all from what he could tell. Sam had bent over to pick up cups off the floor, and when he stood up Rachel Berry was lurching toward him. He caught her before she completely face-planted into her dads' bar; she was holding onto his forearms.

"Sam, you are so strong! Hold me!" She slurred all her words and threw her arms around his neck, hanging all her weight off him.

"Uh Rach, maybe you should sit down?" He looked around for Finn, Quinn, anyone.

"Why can't Finn be more like you? You love Quinn so much…kiss me Sammy!"

Deargod her lips were on his before he knew what was happening. He tried to push her away but she had her hands wrapped around his neck like Quinn did though this felt so much weirder and now she was trying to French kiss him…forcryingoutloud. He put his hands on her waist to try to gently pry her off of him, but he stumbled then and she backed up against the bar with him practically on top of her. It was then he let go of her and stepped back.

"Rachel, you need to sit down…you've had too much to drink…"

Quinn had just stepped around the corner from the bathroom and saw Sam leaning on Rachel at the bar, _kissing_ her, in an embrace. Finn also saw the same scene as he came back down the hall but from the beginning.

Quinn darted past Finn, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs to the main level of Rachel's house. She turned to him already crying.

"Did you see what Rachel was doing?"

He had seen it from the beginning, Rachel stumbling into Sam, Sam trying to pry her off but getting tangled up with her, and then easing off her when she was up against something so she wouldn't fall down. However, he told Quinn he had seen Sam kissing Rachel and what the hell was that about, Sam kissing his girlfriend?

Quinn asked Finn to take her home then, he could deal with Sam later, she didn't want to see Sam. Finn took Quinn home and returned to Rachel's for Sam. Sam had got Rachel to a recliner, and she appeared to have passed out. He was sitting on the edge of the stage between the microphones, the music off and the others who were staying passed out or making out in some fashion.

"Dude, you ready?" Finn asked Sam.

Sam asked him, "Did you take Quinn home already? I texted her but she hasn't responded…what the hell happened?"

"I dunno…she came to me crying asking if I could go ahead and get her home."

Sam didn't say anything, was trying to figure out what was going on with Quinn, he figured he'd talk to her the next day, at least before school on Monday.

He texted her: "Q…not sure whats going on…text me back…I love you…" No response.

He was at his locker Monday morning, now seriously worried about Quinn since he had not heard from her since the party. He slammed the door and there she was, staring at him, eyes puffy and red.

"Quinn…oh my god…I was so worried about you…"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you Sam."

He felt her tugging at his hand…his promise ring. She was gone.

"Quinn? Quinn!" He looked back at his ring and thought _oh my god_. He got his phone out and texted her: "What have I done? This cant be happening Quinn…plz talk to me."

After Finn had dropped her off the night of the party, she had pretty much cried herself to sleep. She knew things weren't so great between Rachel and Finn but why would Sam want to be kissing Rachel? Why would he have her in an embrace like that if it didn't mean something? She was so confused and hurt, much like she felt when Finn chose Rachel over her and when Puck was being such a jerk after their one-time get-together. Finn said he didn't know what was going on, and no way was she going to ask Rachel. She decided the best thing to do was cut her losses with Sam thankfully before things went too far, return his promise ring, and try to get over him. Walking away from him was nearly as hard as giving up her daughter, tears streaming down her face as she made her way down the hall.

Sam tucked the promise ring in his pocket, fighting back hot tears. He had no idea what the hell had happened. Okay, he needed to calm down and think this through. Something happened at Rachel's party to Quinn because she had just disappeared at the end of the party so it must've been then. He tried to recall the exact details, but after they had did their karaoke song he had a couple more cups of beer and was a little past the buzzed stage. He would see Finn at lunch and would try to get more information then from him.

"Man, what happened at Rachel's party?" Sam asked Finn directly at lunch. Of course, Finn had already seen Quinn earlier not wearing Sam's promise ring and she looked like hell. Now, Sam was bugging him, and he looked equally like hell.

"Uh, dude, Quinn saw you making out with Rachel…duh."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Finn knew Sam was highly pissed; he never used the F word in casual conversation like that. For quite some time, Finn had also been pissed that Sam got Quinn and had been the major force in her personal growth that everyone had noticed this year. His relationship with Rachel had been strained this entire school year, since they officially became a couple actually. He knew Rachel was drunk that night and threw herself at Sam and he also knew Quinn saw it from the wrong angle…he thought maybe this could be his chance to win her back.

"Sam, you and Rachel were macking pretty hot at the end of her party…I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with Rachel about this. I'll let you slide since you were drunk and you kinda looked like you really wanted her."

Sam sat there dumbfounded, trying to remember the events from that night. He remembered Quinn going to the bathroom before they were to leave….OH NO. Rachel had stumbled up to him, falling into him, and then kissed him. He was trying to get her upright and to a chair; he stumbled and they fell into the bar and she tried to shove her tongue in his mouth. GODDAMNIT. Quinn must've come out of the bathroom and saw part of that from behind him and took it the wrong way. Where was Finn though when that happened? He was going to drive them so he was in the basement somewhere.

This just could not be happening to him, to them. He had worked so hard to earn her trust the right way and now this…why was Finn trying to bring them down? He had to think. He wondered if Rachel would remember anything and be able to talk to Quinn? Even if she could remember the accurate details, Quinn would never believe her. Wow. He decided to try to contact Quinn again to try to explain what had happened and if she wouldn't listen to him then maybe he'd write it down and get it to her so she'd know from him what happened and then he'd back off. His heart ached. He would try calling her tonight after practice; they had basketball sectionals coming up so that was going to be preoccupying a lot of his time in the very near future. First, he had to get through their glee class, last period of the day, and have to see her there and Finn and Rachel…ohmygod.

He got to glee before Quinn and took a seat in the back row away from everyone. She came in, still red-eyed, puffy-faced, avoiding him like the plague. Rachel was also already there, back to her normal annoying self. Finn came in and instead of sitting next to Rachel as per usual he sat next to Quinn.

Sam was about to blow a damn gasket but he stayed calm. Mr. Schue was saying that since last week they went over their Regionals songs and tried to pin down what they had done wrong/not right that this week he wanted them to choose a personal song that meant something to them to sing by the end of the week.

Sam snuck his phone out and sent Quinn a short text: "Can I call you tonite?" He saw her check her phone and then put it away. He literally wanted to cry right there in the choir room. He could not even process his heartbreak.

After practice, he went home and straight to his room. All he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and just die. He tried one more time to text her: "Quinn…I need to hear your voice…plz let me talk to you…my heart is breaking Q." Deargod he started crying texting that to her. If he had no response in 10 minutes, he was just driving over to her house….she had to know how hurt he was. Ten minutes went by, and he was out the door and to her house in 10 minutes.

She would read his texts and try not to cry. The hardest one to read had been the last one and she started sobbing. She nearly cried in the choir room but kept it under control since he was right there. After the most recent text, she had a feeling that he might try to actually call her phone or ohmygod show up at her house because she was ignoring him. She heard a car screech to a halt in the front of her house. She was there alone, her bedroom on the backside of the house, so she ran to a room facing the street. It was him. She was in the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face and dried it off quickly. She really didn't want him making a scene on her front porch so she probably needed to face him.

He was ringing the doorbell, then knocking, yelling for her. She disabled the alarm and opened the inside door, left the storm door closed and locked. Oh my god, he was crying, apologizing, asking her to please let him in.

"Sam! You have got to calm down, the neighbors…"

He drew his arm across his face, took a few deep breaths, and asked her: "What did I do? I am so sorry Quinn…I just don't know…how did I hurt you? I'm dying here…"

She took a deep breath, "You and Rachel…were together…you betrayed me Sam. Finn explained it all to me…"

"Wait…why is Finn explaining shit to you?"

"Because Rachel was unfaithful to him too and because he loves me." With that, she shut the door. Sam was absolutely stunned. She heard him through the door, though he only whispered: "I love you Q." Then, he went back to his car and went home. She cried herself to sleep that night.

At his house, he played that scene over and over again in his mind. He finally decided the only way to get through to her was for her to see him moving on with his life but he would be waiting on her. There had to be a way to prove to her it was a giant misunderstanding and obviously Finn was doing something underhanded to get away from Rachel and back with Quinn. He fell asleep quietly crying.


	7. Broken Hearts

_**BROKEN HEARTS - CHAPTER 7**_

**WHO:** Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**WHERE:** Lima, Ohio

**WHEN:** March-April

**DISCLAIMER:**I own absolutely nothing related to Glee or any songs mentioned!

Sam had to figure out a song for his Glee Club assignment. He was going to find a song and sing it directly to Quinn. He considered "All In," but it had good memories attached to it for him. He had to think of something different. He finally decided on an epic Garth Brooks tune and was practicing it at home in their basement family room most nights. His dad overheard him practicing one night and went downstairs to listen to him. He knew something was bothering Sam and asked him after he finished the song. Sam said that he and Quinn had had a misunderstanding and she really wouldn't hear him out so he was trying to find a way to prove to her that it had been a "wrong place/wrong time" situation. Sam looked so sad; his dad told him she probably just needed time to figure things out. His basketball practice was keeping him busy; he had to play in the upcoming sectional game the night after he sang his Glee Club song. He wondered if she'd be at the game. Actually, she probably would be. Finn was the center on the team.

Finn had been trying to comfort Quinn all week since her breakup with Sam. Of course, that strained his and Rachel's relationship even that much more. Finn had suggested to Quinn that they sing a duet on Friday, but she still wasn't sure about that. She finally told him that no, she was not ready to sing any duets with anyone.

On Friday, Glee Club was the last class of the day. Some of the kids had already sung their songs earlier in the week, such as Rachel. She sang Al Green's "Let's Stay Together" and pretty much right in Finn's face. Brittany and Santana sung "Landslide" by Stevie Nicks, and it was awesome. Then, only Quinn and Sam were left. Mr. Schue asked who wanted to go first. She finally looked at Sam. He stood up and went to the front of the room, sat down on a stool with his guitar.

_Looking back, on the memory of_  
><em>The dance we shared beneath the stars above<em>  
><em>For a moment…all the world was right<em>  
><em>How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye.<em>

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
><em>The way it all would end, the way it all would go<em>  
><em>Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain<em>  
><em>But I'd have had to miss the dance.<em>

_Holding you, I held everything_  
><em>For a moment…wasn't I the king<em>  
><em>But if I'd only known how the king would fall<em>  
><em>Hey who's to say…you know I might have changed it all.<em>

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
><em>The way it all would end, the way it all would go<em>  
><em>Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain<em>  
><em>But I'd have had to miss the dance.<em>

_Yes my life is better left to chance_  
><em>I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance.<em>

He played the last few notes of the song, then put his guitar down and left the room. He was not going to cry in front of those people.

Quinn watched him leave the room; she was tearing up knowing that song was meant for her. She took a deep breath to ready herself for her song, not knowing if he'd be back or not. He was just outside the door where she couldn't see him, none of them could; he had slid down the wall trying his hardest not to cry. She said, "I chose a Warrant song… 'I Saw Red.'"

_Oooh it must be magic_  
><em>How inside your eyes<em>  
><em>I see my destiny…<em>  
><em>Every time we kiss<em>  
><em>I feel you breathe your love so deep inside of me<em>  
><em>If the moon and stars should fall<em>  
><em>They'd be easy to replace…<em>  
><em>I would lift you up to heaven<em>  
><em>And you would take their place.<em>

[Sam pushed himself up the wall and moved closer to the doorway so he could see Quinn singing this song.]

_Then I saw red_  
><em>When I opened up the door<em>  
><em>I saw red<em>  
><em>My heart just spilled onto the floor<em>  
><em>And I didn't need to see her face<em>  
><em>I saw yours<em>  
><em>I saw red and then I closed the door<em>  
><em>I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore.<em>

_Every day I wake up_  
><em>I thank God that you are still a part of me<em>  
><em>We've opened up the door to which<em>  
><em>So many people never find the key.<em>  
><em>And if the sun should ever fail to send its light<em>  
><em>We would burn a thousand candles<em>  
><em>And make everything alright.<em>

_Then I saw red_  
><em>When I opened up the door<em>  
><em>I saw red<em>  
><em>My heart just spilled onto the floor<em>  
><em>And I didn't need to see her face<em>  
><em>I saw yours<em>

[here Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw Sam in the doorway]

_I saw red and then I closed the door_  
><em>I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore.<em>

_I've been hurt_  
><em>And I've been blind<em>  
><em>I'm not sure that I'll be fine<em>  
><em>I never thought it would end this way<em>  
><em>Oooh it must be magic…<em>

Her song ended. The room was just silent. Mr. Schue was pretty sure something was going on between those two with these song choices. She was crying and turned to go out the door that Sam wasn't standing in. He saw her go to the girls' bathroom from where he was standing. He wiped the tears from his face and stepped back in the choir room to get his backpack. The class turned to look at him. Rachel spoke first, "Sam, I'm so sorry…" The bell rung; he took his backpack and left the school.

Quinn ran cold water in the bathroom; she knew he had been outside the choir room listening; she could _feel_ him staring at her so she had turned at the end of the song and there he was, crying in the hallway. She got her crying under control in a stall in the bathroom, wondered if he'd be in the hallway when she came out. He was gone. She went to the choir room to retrieve her belongings.

Sam showed up for the sectionals basketball game the next night but his heart really was not in it. Finn was there, of course, and Rachel was in the stands cheering him on. Apparently, they were back on. He saw Quinn nowhere at that game; he listened to people talking trying to hear her name but no one mentioned her. They won and would be competing at the regional tournament in 2 weeks. Quinn had gone away for the weekend to visit her older sister at college; she had to get away from Lima.


	8. Realization

_**REALIZATION - CHAPTER 8**_

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray and New Directions

**WHERE: **McKinley High School

**WHEN: **Mid March through April

**DISCLAIMER: **I own not one thing or idea related to Glee or any of the songs mentioned.

The next 2 weeks went by painfully slowly for both Quinn and Sam. She was concentrating on her studies; he had basketball practice every night getting ready for the regional tournament. Mr. Schue's next Glee Club assignment was another round of duets. Without Quinn and Sam's knowledge, he had talked to the rest of the Glee Club about setting up the name drawing so that those two would have to sing together. Everyone was aware that they were suffering, even Finn agreed. He had made no progress winning Quinn over so was back with Rachel, trying to make it work with her. However, he would never tell Sam the truth about what happened at Rachel's party. The Glee Club decided to perform duets the week after basketball regionals, which would be the week before Prom. The Glee Club hoped to get them back together in time for Prom or at least before the semi-state basketball tournament, which was the week after Prom.

The regionals game arrived. Again, Sam's attention was just not there. He made dumb errors; he might have cost them the game had it not been for Finn saving his ass. His heart was just not in it anymore, knowing that when the game was over he'd be going home alone. Well, to hang out with his family because he didn't want to go to any parties for fear of running into Quinn even though she had not shown up at the basketball game. Actually, it seemed as if she was disappearing on weekends as he never saw her at school functions or even out and about around Lima.

On Monday after the big win, he wound up in last period Glee Club, which was the first time he had seen Quinn since the Friday before. Mr. Schue started in about them singing duets again for some reason; Sam was really not interested so was not paying much attention. Mr. Schue started drawing names, and the other kids seemed to be excited about their partners.

As it wound down to the last four names to be drawn, Sam, Quinn, Tina, and Artie, Sam was paying very close attention, as was Quinn. _This is not happening_, he thought. Mr. Schue drew Tina's name, then Artie's.

Sam's face fell; Quinn would not look at him. Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Sam?" Mr. Schue said over the din (and totally expecting one or both of them to question the pairs).

"Mr. Schue, is there any way I can change partners? I don't think Quinn will want to sing with me and I can't take an F on this assignment."

"Sorry Sam! No one is allowed to change duet partners. This assignment is about overcoming adversity and learning to adapt to the hand life deals you and learning to work together with a partner."

Sam was totally lost.

"Okay, Glee Club, spend the rest of the class period with your partner and try to decide on a song." Mr. Schue was just too cheerful about doing duets again.

The kids started changing seats to discuss their song choices with their partner. Sam moved down and sat next to Quinn. He didn't even know what to say to her; they had not spoken to one another since he cried on her front porch.

"Sam, I don't know what to do…for a song…" Quinn spoke first.

He looked at her finally and saw she was about to cry. "I don't know either Q…Quinn." He thought, my god, I am some sort of idiot…calling her the special nickname he had given to her many months ago. He sat there with a notebook open to take notes but was just scribbling circles on the paper. The rest of the class was noisy, busy talking out ideas, singing little bits of songs.

Actually, Quinn _did_ have a song in mind, had been thinking about it for some time. She wanted to see if he came up with anything first though.

He pulled out his phone and called up the internet, looking up best duet songs. He found "You Don't Bring Me Flowers," "Endless Love," "I Got You Babe," "I've Had The Time of My Life," "Reunited," "Unforgettable," and "Summer Nights." He handed her his phone.

"I don't think any of those will do," he said with no emotion.

She looked them over. "No, I don't think so," putting the phone on his notebook.

They sat there the rest of the class period, not talking to one another and not figuring out a song. The bell rang, and Sam left the room.

"Hey Quinn," Lauren Zizes touched Quinn's shoulder as she saw Sam get up and leave. "I have something I think you need to see. Follow me…"

Lauren led Quinn to the girls' restroom.

"So remember that wacked-out party at Berry's a few weeks ago? I was going through my phone this weekend and it looks like Mr. KinkyPuckerman thought it'd be fun to record shit that night. Sex tape my ass! Look what is on my phone…thought you'd be interested…"

Lauren called up whatever video on her phone and handed it to Quinn. It was dark, grainy, some quiet music playing in the background. It was clearly Rachel's basement but the party was winding down. In the video, she could make out Sam at the bar, picking crap up. Finn walked by the bar with a bag of trash; she actually heard her voice say something to Finn, something about driving her and Sam home and Finn saying okay. Then, Rachel stumbled into view, heading toward Sam, nearly falling face-first onto the bar. He had been bent over and stood up just as Rachel was falling. He caught her at the upper arms to steady her. Rachel slurred something about him being so strong and then _kissed_ him. She heard Sam say Rachel was drunk and needed to sit down. He took a step to move her to a chair and stumbled himself and they both fell toward the bar, which is when Rachel pulled him to her saying something about how lucky Quinn was that Sam loved her so much and then tried to kiss him _again_. He pulled away from her and led her over to a recliner where she promptly passed out. He sat on the stage just out of view of the phone camera. The camera then panned over the opposite direction and she saw herself running past Finn, grabbing his hand, and running up the stairs.

She was holding her breath the entire time she watched the couple minutes of video. Not only had Sam been telling her the truth all along but Finn had blatantly _lied_ to her about what had happened…he had seen the whole thing but lied about it. She thanked Lauren for showing her.

Lauren said, "Sam's a sweet dude…he deserves a fair shake."

Quinn was out of the bathroom, heading to the parking lot, but he was gone.

Later that night, Sam's phone buzzed on his desk. He was putzing around on the computer still trying to find a decent duet song but was having no luck. He looked at his phone; a message from "Q". He sighed but read it.

"I have a song idea" was all her message said.

He debated texting her back, figured he could just wait until he saw her tomorrow in class.

She wasn't sure if he'd text her back; he didn't. In a way, that was a good thing…she still needed to devise her plan on how to win him back or at least get her apology through to him. She found the lyrics and music to the song she had in mind on her computer and printed out two copies, tucking them in her Glee Club folder.

At Glee Club the next day, Quinn gave Sam the lyrics to the song.

He scanned over them quickly and said, "You have got to be kidding me."

She replied, "I thought you could sing Streisand's part and I'll sing Gibbs' part, to change it up."

He just looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I need to actually listen to this song...not sure I've ever heard it." He was flat-out lying to her; his parents were all into the doo-wop and 70s type music; he had heard this song, though not recently. He found it on his phone and wandered away from the other kids to try to listen to it.

Mr. Schue was saying something about the duets needed to start the next day. Finn and Rachel were not surprisingly ready to go with their duet already. Mr. Schue got the class quieted down, Sam moved to a seat away from Quinn and took out his notebook.

Finn and Rachel started in with "Whenever I Call You Friend." Sam just sat there as if it really wasn't happening. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quinn glance over at him. Why? Why would they choose that song? He started scrawling out a note on a piece of paper.

Mercedes and Santana were ready also so they went next..."Umbrella" by Rihanna. They did an awesome job.

"Time for one more if anyone's ready," Mr. Schue said. Oddly enough, Tina and Artie were ready also; they sang "Lucky," which was what Sam and Quinn had sung together very early on, before they were actually dating.

Sam and Quinn both were just confused; why were they singing these songs and how could they have them ready to go so soon? The bell rang.

The next morning, Quinn opened her locker and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She picked it up; it was from Sam.

"We can sing that song but only one time and on Friday. I'll sing it the way they sang it or not sing it at all. S"

_Well, that's a start_, she thought.

Last night, she had been thinking about what Lauren had shown her on her phone. Quinn had texted Puckerman to get Lauren's number; she asked Lauren to please not tell Sam that she had shown her that recording; she'd let him know herself in due time.

Lauren replied, "Yo, tis cool."

On Wednesday, no one else was ready to sing so class was pretty boring. Sam spent his time catching up some homework actually and did not look at Quinn once.

On Thursday, Puck and Lauren decided to get their duet over with, "I've Had The Time of My Life." Sam thought he'd definitely heard it sung better, like when he and Quinn did at sectionals...jeez. It wasn't bad though, Puck took most of the lead and Lauren wasn't too bad.

Mike and Brittany were also ready and sang "Endless Love." Interesting choice, not too bad.

Mr. Schue asked if Sam and Quinn were ready; they said no. He sighed and went on to say that he had a surprise for them tomorrow. The class wondered what it could be; they were thinking he was going to sing a duet with someone...would it be Ms. Pillsbury? Ms. Holliday?

The bell rang and Mr. Schue managed to stop most of the Glee Club kids after Sam and Quinn had left (he had passed out sheet music with the note to stay after class on all the papers except the ones he handed Sam and Quinn). He had noticed that something was off between those two for the last few weeks, and it was affecting the dynamic of the entire group. Actually, the Glee Club kids and the jazz band were really starting to bond and he felt the closer the two groups were the better the performances would be.

Also, before whatever happened between Sam and Quinn, it used to be he would have to pry them apart with a damn crowbar but now they sat on polar opposites of the choir room. He had overheard something about Rachel throwing a party and maybe Quinn saw something inappropriate? He wasn't sure; he never knew with kids these days. The other Glee Club kids seemed to be getting along so he appealed to them to help out with the duets assignment but so far Sam and Quinn seemed no closer to making up than they did the week before.

He decided to try one more last-ditch effort. He knew that most of the kids were getting excited about the upcoming Prom and that Kurt would be there albeit singing with the entertainment, The Warblers. He asked the kids if anyone knew if Sam or Quinn were planning on going to Prom. No one knew anything, of course. He knew that they were going to go as a group so he asked them if they could somehow manage to get Sam and Quinn to join them, mainly because he had talked to Kurt about the Warblers performing a couple special songs that night. Actually, when he had talked to Kurt, Kurt had called an emergency meeting of The Warblers because he also had an idea for a song for them to perform at McKinley's Prom.

The kids started texting Sam and Quinn about whether they were going to go to Prom with them as a group.

Mike got a hold of Sam and Sam said no, he had no interest in going; Mike said come as our friend dude. Sam actually smiled to himself (first time in weeks) and said he supposed he could wear the suit he wore to the Hummel-Hudson wedding a few months ago and he'd just meet them there at the school that night.

Lauren volunteered to text Quinn. She said, "Hey, you're not planning on sitting home Saturday night, are you?"

Quinn replied: "As a matter of fact..."

"Girl, I know you've got some fly dress...rock it and come wit us!"

Quinn laughed and thought maybe that's what she needed, to get out of the lonely house and have fun with friends. She had not heard anything about whether Sam would be going but figured if he did they'd just ignore each other as they had been.

"I'll need a lift tho..."

"No prob gf! We getcha in da limo! be ready to roll at 5:30!"

Quinn went to her closet to choose a gown to wear. She still had to get through her duet with Sam the next day, though.

It was Friday, and the end of the school day was nearly there; Glee Club convened. The kids wanted Mr. Schue's surprise...it was a duet with Ms. Pillsbury...a Bee Gees tune called "Run To Me."

Emma: _If ever you got rain in your heart,_  
><em>someone has hurt you and torn you apart,<em>  
><em>Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?<em>

Will: _And let it be like they said it could be,_  
><em>me loving you girl and you loving me.<em>  
><em>Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?<em>

Together: _Run to me whenever you're lonely._  
><em>Run to me if you need a shoulder<em>  
><em>Now and then, you need someone older,<em>  
><em>so darling, you run to me.<em>

Will: _And when you're out in the cold,_  
><em>no one beside you and no one to hold,<em>  
><em>Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?<em>

Emma: _And when you've got nothing to lose,_  
><em>nothing to pray for, nothing to choose,<em>  
><em>Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me.<em>

Together: _Run to me whenever you're lonely, run to me if you need a shoulder,_  
><em>Now and then you need someone older,<em>  
><em>so darling, you run to me.<em>

The class loved it; they liked Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury and could see that they were so happy together. Wait...did Schue and P-bury look at him at the end of the song and then at Quinn?

"Okay, we have Sam and Quinn left. Ready you two?" He had no idea what song they had chosen; they had not shared it with anyone except the jazz band and Brad, the piano player.

They both approached the front of the room and stood apart from one another at the piano.

Quinn looked at Sam. He finally met her eyes. She said to the class: "We're singing 'What Kind of Fool' by Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb." When Rachel heard Streisand's name, she literally jumped in her seat. The music began.

Together: _There was a time when we were down and out._  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over.<em>  
><em>We let the bough break, we let the heartache in.<em>  
><em>Who's sorry now?<em>

[Even singing together, their voices were very quiet, barely looking at one another.]

Quinn: _There was a world when we were standing still_  
><em>And for a moment we were separated.<em>  
><em>And then you found her, you let the stranger in.<em>

Together: _Who's sorry now?_

Quinn: _Who's sorry now?_

Quinn: _What, what kind of fool, tears it apart, leaving me pain and sorrow..._  
>Sam: <em>Losin' you now, wondering why - where will I be tomorrow?<em>

[Sam took a couple steps toward Quinn, looking away from his lyrics.]

Sam: _Forever more, that's what we are to be_

Quinn: _Without each other, we'll be remembering when..._

[Quinn took a couple steps toward Sam, now staring at him.]

Together: _There was a time when we were down and out_  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over.<em>  
><em>We let the bough break, we let the heartache in.<em>  
><em>Who's sorry now?<em>

Quinn: _Who's sorry now?_

Quinn: _What, what kind of fool..._  
>Sam: <em>What kind of fool...<em>  
>Quinn: <em>Tears it apart...<em>  
>Sam: <em>Tears it apart...<em>  
>Quinn: <em>Leaving me pain and sorrow.<em>  
>Sam: <em>Losin' you now...How can I win - Where will I be tomorrow?<em>

[They both moved closer to one another, now only a few feet remaining between them.]

Quinn: _Was there a moment when I cut you down?_**  
><strong>Sam: _No..._**  
><strong>Quinn: _Played around? What have I done? I only apologized..._  
>Together: <em>For being as they say the last to know - it has to show...<em>  
>Quinn: <em>When someone is in your eyes...<em>

[They moved closer to one another slowly.]

Quinn: _What kind of fool..._  
>Sam: <em>What kind of fool...<em>  
>Quinn: <em>Tears it apart...<em>  
>Sam: <em>Tears it apart...<em>  
>Quinn: <em>Leaving me pain and sorrow...<em>  
>Sam: <em>Losing you now, wondering why, where will I be tomorrow?<em>  
>Quinn: <em>Losing you now...<em>  
>Sam: <em>Losing you now...<em>  
>Quinn: <em>How can I win?<em>  
>Sam: <em>How can I win?<em>  
>Quinn: <em>Where will I be tomorrow?<em>

[Sam and Quinn were now standing in front of one another, not looking away…he reached for her hand, she didn't pull away.]

Together: _There was a time when we were down and out_  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over<em>  
><em>We let the bough break, we let the heartache in...<em>  
><em>Who's sorry now?<em>

The class just sat there stunned, silent, Ms. Pillsbury had stayed to listen to them and had tears running down her face.

Quinn tried to hold back a sob, then ran from the room.

"Quinn...wait..." he called to her and started after her, but she was already to the hallway and out the door.

The bell to end class rang. The kids filed past Sam; he stood there looking at the lyrics she had given him, that he had highlighted and made notes on; they were telling him it was a great duet, he felt some hands on his back like dude hugs, Finn just stared at him and then said "sorry man."

He finally walked over to grab his backpack.

"Sam, you two did one hell of a job on that song...did you practice much?" Mr. Schue asked him.

"Nah...that was the first time we sang it together actually."

"Are things okay with you and Quinn? You two have seemed...off...the past few weeks."

"Just a rough couple weeks Mr. Schue," Sam forced a smile. "See ya Monday."

Rachel found Quinn in the girls' bathroom, crying quietly, trying to calm down so she could go back to the choir room and collect her things.

"Quinn, you sang beautifully...totally did Barbra justice..."

"You really don't know, do you Rachel? It was because of you that Sam and I split up...you kissed him at your party...and I saw it and blamed him. Finn knew about it too but lied to try to win me back or some crazy bullshit like that!" It just all spilled out; Quinn was tired of holding it back and then Rachel followed her in there to compliment her on the damn song.

Rachel's face just fell; she really didn't know what had happened, only that Quinn and Sam were fighting and Finn had been acting oddly.

"Oh my god Quinn...I had no clue...I am so so sorry..." Rachel tried to touch Quinn's arm and then the realization hit her: "He called after you! When you ran from the choir room...Sam...he called for you and started to follow you!"

Quinn's heart skipped a beat but then her face fell also. "It's too late now, Rachel. I realize it was just mistakes on everyone's part...you were drunk and came onto him, I saw it happen at the wrong time from the wrong angle, Finn saw it all but lied to me about it...the only one who has been truthful all along has been Sam, but it's just too late for me to make it up to him. I'm the fool." "Quinn, you need to go to him, tell him that." Quinn just looked at Rachel and tried to smile.

Sam left the choir room and saw Rachel slip into the girls' restroom down the hall. He hesitated and thought about waiting on Quinn to appear. He turned and went to the gym for ball practice. She'd have to make the next move; he had tried to when this all blew up. He still didn't know what to do to prove to her what had happened the night of Rachel's party.

**A/N: Sorry about all the BeeGees' love in this chapter...I was on a BeeGees kick when I wrote this...lol. Hope you liked this chapter! Read and review please! :)**


	9. Prom

_**PROM - CHAPTER 9**_

**WHO:** Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray and New Directions

**WHERE:** McKinley High

**WHEN:** Early April

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own a single solitary thing related to Glee or the songs mentioned.

The limo rolled up to Quinn's house and honked. She never dreamed this was how she'd be attending her junior prom but so be it. She joined the other kids in the stretch vehicle and noticed Sam was not a part of the group. Puck and Lauren were wearing orange and white; Brittany, Artie, and Santana were wearing all black; Mike and Tina were wearing navy blue; Mercedes and Deacon were in all white. Finn and Rachel must be coming separately. The limo took them onto Breadstix where they had dinner before heading to the school.

At the school, they met up with Finn and Rachel who were in black and gold (Rachel's dress literally had tiny gold stars all over it). The prom theme was "Heaven In Your Eyes." They found a large round table to leave shoes and clutches and jackets so they could start dancing to some DJ tunes. The Warblers were starting at 9 pm so the first hour was top 40, rap, country, that kind of stuff. The prom kicked off with "TikTok," probably because Figgins loved that song. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were there chaperoning and said hello to the Glee Club kids. Ms. Pillsbury looked beautiful in an emerald green gown; Mr. Schue was wearing a matching tie and cummerbund.

Quinn was dancing to some fast song with the girls, laughing finally, when she glanced over at the doors to the gym and there he was, staring at her. She immediately froze. He was there alone, no date on his arm. To her, he was the most handsome boy there even if his suit was a bit big on him. She decided she would try to talk to him about what was on Zizes' phone and apologize to him.

Sam finally got his suit out of his closet. The last time he wore this thing it had kind of hung on him; yep, still did. He just wanted to get this night over with. He was pretty sure he had overheard the other kids talking about who was riding in their limo and had heard Quinn's name so he knew she would probably be there. He chose a black tie since the suit was black and he had no one to match a tie to anyway. He got everything on, was running a few minutes late, and headed downstairs to tell his parents that he was leaving. They had just celebrated an anniversary and his mom was waiting in the kitchen to see him off. She had a pink rose in her hand from the flowers his dad had given her, and she had fashioned it into some sort of boutonniere for him. _Wow_, he thought, _I'm so freakin classy_. He bit his lip though and thanked his mom and took off.

Since breaking up with Quinn (were they broken up? he didn't even know), his mood had just sucked all the way around with everyone. He had hoped to find Artie right away at the school because if there was one thing he knew about Artie was that dude always had some sort of alcohol on him and something to take the edge off his nerves was just what he needed. Also, the song he had sung with Quinn yesterday had been playing on his mind. Why had she chosen that one? Was she saying he was a fool? Was she saying she was sorry? Maybe she wanted him to say he was sorry? He just didn't know. She had actually let him hold her hand, _touch _her, but then she ran off. He had found the Streisand/Gibb performance on YouTube and practiced his part that way. They had sounded pretty epic, especially for not having practiced it together whatsoever.

He got to the school about 15 minutes after they started the music. He stood inside the doorway trying to adjust to the dim lighting and find the Glee Club people, specifically Artie. And then he saw her...dancing with a bunch of girls to some fast new tune, her shoes already kicked off, smiling. His heart just fell..._it might actually just break into a gazillion pieces_, he thought. To him, she looked like a princess in that pink gown, incredibly beautiful, and she looked happier dancing than she had looked since they had had their fallout. Ohmygod, he had a pink rose on his lapel...what if she somehow thought he chose that because of her? How in the hell would he have even known though? Her hair was down about her shoulders and just shining, the top and sides pulled back in some sort of sparkly headband. She even had sparkly jewelry on. The top of her dress had sparkly things all over it too, and the skirt was kind of poofy, several layers with shifting shades of pink as she danced. The light shining down on her illuminated her as if she was the only one there…to him, she was. Crap...she just caught him staring at her. Wow, her face just fell, the smile disappearing, she stopped dancing. He glanced over and saw a punch table and wandered over there to get a cup of it and find Artie.

He got the punch, and it was actually good. He got a second cup of the stuff, finally finding Artie and the rest of the group, and joined them at their table, thankfully as far away from what appeared to be Quinn's stuff as possible. He was also right about Artie who had a flask of vodka in his jacket pocket. He added a shot to his punch and sat back to people watch, which was all he was going to do there.

Right before The Warblers began their performance, prom king and queen were announced...awesome...Mercedes and Deacon won...Sam and Quinn had both voted for them even though they were actually on the ballot as were Finn and Rachel and some other couples. The Warblers came on and kicked off their show with their song from Regionals..."Raise Your Glass." That got the crowd rocking.

He got another shot out of Artie's flask; he hoped he had brought more because at the rate people were siphoning the liquor off of him there'd be none left in an hour. Then, they did "Misery" by Maroon 5, which Sam thought summed up his evening just about perfectly. They slowed it down with their other Regionals song, "Candles."

He overheard Lauren say to Puck as they walked to the dance floor, "Why so misty, Puckles?" Puck had said, "This song reminds me of my daughter; she just had her first birthday..."

Sam paused...it had not even occurred to him that Quinn was also dealing with that. He looked at her across the table and really it took all he had to keep from running over there and just loving on her, just because of what Puckerman had said about their daughter.

He found Artie's flask again and added all that was left to his cup, then refilled it with punch, maybe only a couple ounces, this drink was a lot stronger than the first two. They did the song that Kurt had told New Directions about them doing at The Gap, "When I Get You Alone"...another crowd-pleaser.

Then, Kurt addressed the prom-goers saying they had had a special request. Sam recognized the beginning of a Bee Gees tune...what the hell was with all the damn Bee Gees songs this week? Of course, it was a slow-dance song and the only two left at their table were Sam and Quinn, not dancing. She was watching the other couples find a spot on the floor to the opening strains of the song. What was it called? He couldn't think...the damn liquor was going to his head tonight, possibly because he had maybe two handfuls of chips for supper, not even feeling like eating before this ordeal.

_I can think of younger days when living for my life_  
><em>Was everything a man could want to do.<em>  
><em>I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow.<em>

_And...how can you mend a broken heart?_  
><em>How can you stop the rain from falling down?<em>  
><em>How can you stop the sun from shining?<em>  
><em>What makes the world go round?<em>

_How can you mend this broken man?_  
><em>How can a loser ever win?<em>  
><em>Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.<em>

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees_  
><em>And misty memories of days gone by<em>  
><em>We could never see tomorrow, no one said a word about the sorrow.<em>

_And...how can you mend a broken heart?_  
><em>How can you stop the rain from falling down?<em>  
><em>How can you stop the sun from shining?<em>  
><em>What makes the world go round?<em>

_How can you mend this broken man?_  
><em>How can a loser ever win?<em>  
><em>Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.<em>

Kind of depressing for prom, he thought, actually just kind of depressing for me. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury sure looked great out there slow dancing and so happy. He glanced at Quinn again; dammit, she was looking at him now. He got up to get another cup of straight punch; he didn't think he could tolerate any more liquor.

"How Can You Mend A Broken Heart" ended and he heard Kurt at the microphone again. He went back to sit down at the table. Now, she was up getting a cup of punch. He supposed he should've at least offered to get her some punch while he was there but he wasn't her date and _ohdeargod just admit it to yourself Sam you so wish you were_, he thought.

What was Kurt saying...another special request? "This next song The Warblers performed at a local eatery here in Lima, Breadstix..." the crowd oohed and ahhed. "We very much enjoyed performing it, but it was made even more special when a couple from McKinley High danced to it..."

Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no. _He knew almost instinctively...Kurt was looking at him now. "We would be honored if that couple would lead the other dancers to this tune...Sam Evans? Quinn Fabray?" He felt her standing next to him now; he thought he might actually throw up.

Barely audible, she whispered to him: "Sam? Would you dance with me please?" She held her hand out to him. He turned to look up at her. My god, she was gorgeous and ohdeargod how he'd missed her touch, just gazing in her eyes, hearing her whisper in his ear. He slowly pushed his chair back never taking his eyes off her and took her hand. She led him to the dance floor. Kurt was on stage grinning insanely. Kurt had remembered how they had danced to this song that night, so closely, intimately, and when Mr. Schue had asked about the Bee Gees tune Kurt had also requested The Warblers perform this one again.

The other dancers backed away from the middle of the floor and let Sam and Quinn stand in the middle, facing one another. The Warblers were not going to start singing until Sam moved into Quinn to start the dance, the singing started right at the beginning of the number so they had to be ready to dance, he supposed. He finally put his right arm around her waist and took her right hand in his left; they weren't just going to shuffle around out there, oh no, he was going to do that box step dance or waltz or whatever it was that Kurt had taught them all for his dad's wedding. The Warblers were taking their sweet damn time starting the song; after the beginning notes, Quinn followed Sam's lead...

_Only you..._  
><em>Can make this world seem right.<em>  
><em>Only you...<em>  
><em>Can make the darkness bright.<em>

_Only you and you alone,_  
><em>Can thrill me like you do...<em>  
><em>And fill my heart with love for only you.<em>

_Only you..._  
><em>Can make this change in me.<em>  
><em>For it's true...<em>  
><em>You are my destiny.<em>

_When you hold my hand,_  
><em>I understand,<em>  
><em>the magic that you do...<em>  
><em>You're my dream come true,<em>  
><em>My one and only you.<em>

_Only you..._  
><em>Can make this change in me.<em>  
><em>For it's true...<em>  
><em>You are my destiny.<em>

_When you hold my hand,_  
><em>I understand,<em>  
><em>the magic that you do...<em>  
><em>You're my dream come true,<em>  
><em>My one...and only you.<em>  
><em>One and only you...<em>

As the song went on, he just couldn't take his eyes off her, and she locked her gaze with his, their foreheads dangerously close to touching. He loved this song and started humming it. At some point after the second verse, he gently pulled her closer, moving his hand from her waist slowly up her back, and then quietly started singing to her like that night at Breadstix; he felt her inhale against his ear.

The other couples had joined in on the dance floor; his face was at her ear and he couldn't stop the damn tears; he knew she was crying as well by her breathing and the fact her tears were falling on his ear. He had to pull himself together before the song ended. He felt her lips just ever so lightly brush his earlobe; she whispered "_Sam._"

At the very end of the song, he whispered to her, "I'll spin you..." He did and saw her teary eyes as he brought her in close to him again, knowing she saw his tears too. He closed his eyes and whispered in her ear, "Quinn..."

The Warblers were taking a break and the music was back to blaring DJ. "Can we please talk Sam?" She finally said to him. "Maybe someplace quiet? It's nice out tonight...or maybe just out in the hall?" They had not broken their slow dance even though some rock song was playing. He mumbled _okay_ and led her back to their table, still holding her hand. She slipped on her shoes and they stopped by Schue to see if they could step out on the front steps of the school to talk since once you got to the prom you had to stay there until leaving for the evening. He nearly beamed at them and said it was okay for a few minutes.

Sam took Quinn's hand again and they made their way quietly down the hallways to the outside doors. They found a spot to sit down along the wall going down the steps; he put his jacket over her shoulders because it actually was still chilly out there and sat down next to her. She hopped off the wall before he knew what was happening and was in front of him, her hands behind his neck (god how he loved that), pulling his mouth to hers.

"Sam, please forgive me..."

As much as it nearly killed him, he gently pushed her away and said, "I don't want your apology Quinn...I wanted your trust."

"You've been drinking tonight."

"I was determined to come here and not cry at the damn prom so yeah I spiked my punch...can't even do that right."

"Sam..."

He didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but he just kind of let it all fall out: "It killed me that you ran to Finn...it killed me Quinn. And then he lied to you. I don't know what to do to (he couldn't think of the word 'prove') make you know what happened that night. And then you gave me back my promise ring? Talk about a kick to the junk Quinn...that was yours to keep...and you gave it back to me. So yeah there was hurt all around. I'll accept your apology but what I need is you...your trust..." His words were getting all jumbled from talking so fast, the alcohol, the emotion he felt for her.

His outburst kind of freaked her out; she was still gripping his shoulders but backed away from him, starting to cry. "I'm so sorry Sam...I know...I know about..."

He paused, taking her in.

Mr. Schue pushed open the outside door. "You two okay?" he asked.

She handed Sam his jacket back. "I was just going back in, Mr. Schue."

Sam put his jacket back on. "I'll see you Monday Mr. Schue...I'm going home."

He got in his car and thought he probably shouldn't be behind the wheel after having those three shots on a nearly empty stomach (except that third one actually probably equaled two shots). He turned the car on to warm it up and turned on the radio.

Then, he just dropped his head against the steering wheel and bawled like a damn baby, all the emotion from the past few weeks catching up with him, how he had felt when they danced, finally talking to her on the steps. She had come back to him, apologizing, almost kissing him, and he practically yelled at her and made her run away.

The guy on the radio was saying, "It's prom night at McKinley High tonight...sending out some Heaven In Your Eyes to those guys and gals!" Sam calmed down enough to reach over and turn up the radio...

_I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'_  
><em>You know I'll never let you down... oh no<em>  
><em>And I'll try anything to keep it workin'<em>  
><em>You gave me time to find out<em>  
><em>What my heart was lookin' for<em>  
><em>And what I'm feelin' inside<em>

_In your eyes_  
><em>I want to see your love again<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>  
><em>I never want this feeling to end<em>  
><em>It took some time to find the light<em>  
><em>But now I realize<em>  
><em>I can see the heaven in your eyes<em>

_Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go_  
><em>Oooh at all the heartaches<em>  
><em>We've been through<em>  
><em>I never really thought I'd see this love grow<em>  
><em>But you helped me see<em>  
><em>Now I know what my heart's been lookin' for<em>  
><em>And what I'm feeling inside<em>

_In your eyes_  
><em>I want to see your love again<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>  
><em>I never want this feeling to end<em>  
><em>It took some time to find the light<em>  
><em>But now I realize<em>  
><em>I can see the heaven in your eyes<em>

_We've been livin' on the edge_  
><em>Where only the strong survive<em>  
><em>We've been livin' on the edge<em>  
><em>And it's something that we just can't hide<em>  
><em>Oh this feeling inside<em>

_In your eyes_  
><em>I want to see your love again<em>  
><em>In your eyes<em>  
><em>I never want this feeling to end<em>  
><em>It took some time to find the light<em>  
><em>But now I realize<em>  
><em>I can see the heaven in your eyes.<em>

_Her eyes_….ohdeargod, how he missed gazing in those beautiful eyes…and he had pushed her away…what the hell had he been thinking? Also, why did it seem that every damn song he had heard that week have some sort of freaking meaning behind it?

He leaned back in his driver's seat, not feeling too hot. Nope, not good at all...he yanked open the door and somehow got to the back of the car before he puked everywhere. God, his parents would be so proud of him if they could see him right now.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" This night just could not get any better, he thought, hearing Puck's voice behind him.

"Shut it Puck...Sam's not feeling it tonight." And Lauren too, of course.

"It was just too much..." he mumbled, not even sure what he meant by that (coming to the prom, the booze, seeing Quinn?).

Lauren had went around to the passenger's side, reached in the glove box, and pulled out a handful of napkins, gave them to Puck who passed them to Sam.

"Dudes always keep that shit in their car," she giggled.

Sam thought, well at one time I didn't need to, then I started putting them in there just in case, and now really don't need them anymore. He took them and cleaned off his face, checking down the front of himself to see if any barf wound up there.

"Turn his ride off Z," Puck said, the two of them leaning up against Sam's car, Lauren in front of them.

Puck, the voice of reason, said: "You probably shouldn't be driving dude...you'll wind up getting kicked off the team and god knows they need all the help they can get with that big game coming up."

"Don't even fucking care man...I just want to get home right now." Now that he had puked up the liquor and got it out of his system his head was starting to clear and the cold night air was helping too.

"So what's the deal with you and Blondie? Didn't she tell you about that video that Puck shot? Sex tape...ha!"

Obviously, Sam had not been the only one nipping off Artie's flask unless Puck had one too, which was entirely possible. Sam's head was swimming...sex tape? With Puck?

"We haven't talked about anything Lauren, not lately."

"Oh! Well, lemme see what I can find here..." She ripped her phone out and started punching buttons on it.

Sam was standing there thinking what the hell possessed these two to wear orange and white? She was in a huge bouncy orange dress and Puck in a white tux with orange accents. Sam was all of a sudden thinking how good a Creamsicle sounded and started laughing.

"Sam's got the giggles!" Jesus, that made him laugh even more.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?"

"The limo is about to take us to our next destination...the Radisson!"

Oh great, he assumed Quinn would be going with the group of them. "Who's all going?"

"Us, Tike, Brittsantartie, Blondie, Merdeacon, and that band dude Tommy." Sam was confused by all the names.

"Finchel is too good to go with us...they're going back to her house to sing show tunes or some effed up bullshit like that," Puck added.

"You mean Tommy from the jazz band is going too?"

"Yeah, he..._fits_...in nicely with the five of us..." Lauren giggled again and winked at Puck.

"Do you have a room or something?" His head was starting to pound.

"A fine-ass suite, thanks to Artastic!"

Wow, he couldn't believe Quinn was going with them. He really just wanted to disappear now.

"Okay, here it is," Lauren said turning her phone around to Sam. "It's from Berry's party, ya know, where she kissed ya and Finn watched the whole damn thing!"

Sam watched it, reliving the whole thing in his mind. Wait...Quinn had seen this? Finn _knew_ what had happened but lied all this time?

"Okay, I need to see her...can I ride with you in your limo?"

"The more the fuckin merrier!" Lauren was out of control that night.

"Wait...I'll just follow you in my car...what's the room number at the hotel?"

Puck just stared at Lauren blankly. She said 808 and hit Puck in the arm. Jesus, could he not remember anything?

"DO NOT tell Quinn I'm following you...please." Sam decided at the last second to follow the limo and then he'd have his car at the hotel in case he needed to make a quick getaway for home after confronting Quinn, which was what he planned on doing.

He pulled out his phone and called his parents to let them know he would be out later than anticipated, maybe even the whole night, he didn't know but told them that he would be at the Radisson. His dad asked him, "Have you and Quinn talked?" "Not really but we're getting ready to...can you put mom on please?" His mom came on the line, and Sam said, "Hey mom, thanks again for the pink rose…it was perfect."

When Quinn had went back into the prom after Sam pretty much yelled at her, she sat down at the table with her head in her hands. She deserved it though, but at least he was talking to her. She was trying to tell him that Lauren had a video that proved he had done nothing wrong at Rachel's party but he had seemed so upset and he had obviously been drinking…she had just not been able to get the words out and then Mr. Schue was at the door. All she had wanted to do was kiss Sam out there on the steps, but he had pushed her away. The song that was the prom theme was playing, _Heaven In Your Eyes_. Great, now the tears again.

"You okay?" A hand was on her back, a nice voice next to her. It was Tommy, the kid from the jazz band.

"Hi...yeah, I'll be okay...thanks."

Another slow song came on, and he asked her to dance but she said that she was kind of not feeling it right then. Maybe later.

The rest of the group came back around the table, asking if she was going to go to the suite at the Radisson that Artie had reserved. Sure, why not...what else was she going to be doing tonight? Sam had said he was going home, so she dried her tears and tried to smile.

Puck and Lauren walked over to the stretch limo that had pulled up in front of the school. Sam saw the rest of the group spilling out of the doors, laughing, smiling, heading to the limo. There was Quinn. Wait, that Tommy kid just held the door open for her. What the freaking hell? He was so glad he decided to go to the Radisson but he was going to have to get his anger in check before trying to talk to her. He thought that Tommy kid was all into the five-some anyway. Okay, maybe it is just nothing.

He was parked just far enough away that he could watch them but they couldn't see him. _What were Puck and Lauren doing out here anyway?_ he thought and then _EWWW_. He just didn't know about those two. The limo pulled away and Sam pulled out slowly also, gauging how he felt behind the wheel. The drunk feeling was completely gone, thank god, but he probably looked like hell with seriously craptastic breath. Also: thank god the Radisson was like only 5 minutes away. He drove slowly through the parking lot until the limo disappeared down the street, then he pulled out and followed them.

The group spilled out of the limo in front of the Radisson and found the elevators and went up to 808. It was an extremely nice suite, much like a large apartment actually. Sam parked his car and gave it a few minutes to allow all of them to get upstairs. He then went in and went up to the eighth floor. He could hear all of them before he got off the damn elevator, my god, which made finding 808 very easy.

He took a deep breath in front of the door to the suite and knocked. He stood there looking down at his shoes and the door flew open. Lauren. She squealed and hollered "Blondie!" into the suite. Brittany appeared with a bottle of champagne in her hand, already out of her gown, in her bra and panties. Ohdeargod, he thought he would just die.

Then, there _she_ was...Quinn came around the corner, maybe out of the kitchen. She stopped when she saw him and then slowly came to the door.

"Quinn...I just...I don't even know where to begin. I need to talk to you though. Please."

She eyeballed him; his face was basically red and puffy from crying, his eyes bloodshot, his hair all sorts of crazy.

"Did you drive here Sam?"

"I'm not drunk anymore...I...well, got it out of my system..."

He was thinking a toothbrush would be about 10 kinds of awesome right now. Actually, this nice suite probably had one. "May I come in please?" He was beginning to think he'd be in the hallway all night.

She stepped back, pulling the door more open and allowing him in.

"Is there a bathroom?" he asked.

She said, "Like maybe 10...this place is huge." There was a half-bath right inside the door so he stepped in there and checked the sink for complimentary toothbrushes and toothpaste. Score! Thank god.

He came out and she was sitting at the end of a couch with a glass. He hung his jacket in the closet next to the door of the suite and went to sit down with her. She had a glass of lemonade and had made him one too.

Someone found the music, turned it up, off went the lights and they were all dancing again, except for Sam and Quinn who were sitting at the far end of a couch. She wasn't saying anything, just looking at her lemonade.

Finally, he said, "Do you believe me now? I know that you know...about what's on Lauren's phone...Rachel kissed me and Finn saw the whole thing but lied, lied all this time…" he just put it out there and kept babbling.

She set her drink down, took his and set it down, and then threw her arms around him. He pulled her in close, never wanting to let her go.

"Don't push me away Sam...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you to begin with...I've been sick about it for weeks now. I've never cried so much, I don't think..."

He had loosened up his grip on her a bit so that they were forehead to forehead. "Q, it's my fault...I should've never left your side, especially with Beth's 1st birthday..."

He felt her take in a deep breath. "It was so not easy Sam...I missed you so badly..." Now she was just crying there...he understood what she said about crying so much.

"Quinn...I can't take any more tears from you...it's killing me inside. No more sadness..._please_…"

He couldn't stand not kissing her anymore and leaned in and put his mouth on hers, hoping she wouldn't flinch or freak out.

"Sam...oh god, how I've needed you..."

Their lips were all over each other's mouths; he felt her tongue then, touching his; they hadn't kissed in so long…he was pushing her gently back against the couch, trying to squish them together as much as he could. He felt himself hardening against her…god, it had been so long…and then he was sitting back up.

"Sam? Did I do something?"

"Not here and not now Quinn...my bed still...I need you though, need you so bad..."

He was holding one of her hands, his other hand gripping his knee, he looked back at her. "Is there somewhere here where maybe we could be more alone?"

She was thinking the bedrooms had all been spoken for but really had not been paying that much attention when they first got there. So much for dancing: the six-some were in the master bedroom (gross), Tina and Mike in another bedroom, and actually Mercedes and Deacon were on another couch across from Sam and Quinn doing their own thing.

"I dunno...let's go see..." She stood up and took his hand. She could hear the six-some getting their craziness on down a short hall. There were a couple doors down the opposite hall, one of which was open.

She led him to that room; it was probably the smallest of the three bedrooms with only a twin-sized bed. They stepped inside and shut and locked the door, leaving the lights out.

"Come here Quinn..." he said and took her hand leading her to the little bed. He kicked off his shoes and lay down on his side all the way against the wall. "There's room for you Q..."

She lay down next to him on her side, facing him.

"We need to sort this all out...to get back to where we need to be. You need to trust me Quinn...I'd never lie to you or try to hurt you in any way...all this time, I've just been waiting for you…"

She ran a hand alongside his face, feeling him smile in the dark.

"If you ever see something like that happen again, please just grab me and ask me what the hell I'm doing and we'll figure it out right then and there," he said quietly, her hand on his face sending shivers all through his body.

"I should've done that that night…I was just so shocked and I just ran…Will you kiss me now?"

He leaned over to her, finding her lips in the dark, placing a hand on her hip.

She kind of rolled onto her back and then he was half on top of her.

"Can't Quinn, not tonight..." when she reached down to his ass, trying to move him more on top of her.

"Sam...it's time...I'm ready and I know you respect me, I can feel it, I've always felt it. I know it's not your bed but it's _us_, we just need it to be us..._together_."

He leaned back to his side of the bed. "Why that song Quinn? For the duet?"

"Because I'm a fool, Sam, for not believing you, not trusting you...you have never given me one reason to not trust you and I questioned what I saw that night, I think because I don't believe myself sometimes, I don't believe how someone like you could love someone like me so much. I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings about the promise ring, too. When I handed that back to you it was nearly as hard as giving up Beth..."

That stunned him, for her to compare the little ring to giving up her daughter, the ring must've meant something to her at some point. "When you sang to me tonight at the dance, Only You, I just wished it was us alone on that dance floor and wished that dance would last forever. I had been craving your touch, Sam."

"I don't want to jump back into being physical with you after all this time, Q...I'm afraid you'll think that's all I'm after and quite frankly I haven't given it hardly any thought the past 4 weeks...tonight I just want to sort this out and sleep...only sleep...next to you and wake up next to you in the morning...please..."

She was running her hand up and down his arm, his hand still resting on her hip. All she could think was how great his ass felt when she tried to move him more on top of her.

"Can we get out of our fancy clothes then?" she asked. She felt him nod and he whisper _yes_. "You'll need to unzip my dress."

She sat up and so did he, feeling her back for the zipper and then slowing lowering it down her back, leaning forward to kiss her where her neck met her shoulder. She stood up and slipped out of the gown, leaving only her bra and panties on, turning to face the bed.

"Stand up Sam..." He moved over to the edge of the bed and stood up in front of her; she could feel his breath on her collarbone. She loosened his tie and slipped it over his head, then started unbuttoning his dress shirt, untucking it gently and pushing it back over his shoulders, running her fingertips down his arms. She pulled his undershirt up over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Almost hesitantly, he reached out to her hips, whispering _oh god_ when his fingertips grazed her skin and their bare skin came together. She undid his belt and pulled it through the loops slowly, then unbuttoned his pants, and slowly unzipped them, her lips on his neck just beneath his ear. She felt him then; he was hard, he groaned when she brushed his cock while lowering his zipper; she knew he needed some sort of release and actually so did she...how could they lie side by side in a twin-sized bed and just _sleep_?

He had not been this keyed up around her ever, he thought. He didn't think he could be any harder and all they had done was kiss and kind of undress each other. He knew that she knew, she had felt his erection when unzipping his pants, her slight touch had nearly set him off, he caught a glimpse of her mouth forming an O when her fingers brushed against him there. A memory flashed through his mind from lots earlier, maybe a month after they started dating, when they had been fooling around at her house. They had been kissing on a chaise lounge sort of thing, and she had somehow maneuvered herself halfway on top of him, his right leg in between her legs, his cock trapped right under her, where her thigh met her belly. He had been trying to use Coach Beiste in his mind to stop what was about to happen (her heavy breathing and her leg moving against his hard-on was causing a unique kind of friction and he was trying desperately to hold off his orgasm). But, she then had whispered against his mouth, "Say my name, Sam…I said, say…my…name…" He tried to stop from bucking his hips up against her but blurted out "Beiste" and then came in his pants. She stopped kissing him, shocked, and asked if he was okay. He mumbled something about being late getting home, moved out from under her, gathered his school books, and told her he'd talk to her later on and just bolted from her house. He thought he got away without her knowing what had happened (he didn't know which was worse, blurting out Beiste or actually jizzing in his pants, either way it was just awful); she, however, saw his blush and had felt him shudder underneath her and then he was grinding against her a bit at the end when he said Beiste. He was trying to cover up his jeans when he got off the chaise lounge and hide it from her; she felt kind of bad about pushing him so far though she _had_ wanted him to come because of her…she just didn't expect him to say Beiste…she expected to hear her own name. She had confronted him the next day at school, accusing him of wanting to get it on with his football coach and he admitted to her what had actually happened. His honesty stayed with her and made her feel closer to him. About a month after that happened, they watched Titanic in his basement.

He sat back down on the bed, hands still on her hips, pulling her down onto his lap so they were facing one another, she up against his erection, trying not to grind on him but not able to stop herself. They were kissing again…"Sammmm...you didn't want to..."

"I need you, Quinn, I need you to be close to me."

All her heat was engulfing his cock; he could barely think straight. He also knew that just sleeping was most likely out of the question as he was getting close to the point of no return. He reached behind her and took off her bra, sliding each strap down her arms until both breasts were waiting at the level of his mouth, her breathing picking up in anticipation. She watched him take each breast to his mouth, unable to stop moving on his lap. Her scent was incredible. She was so soft and everything about her was simply perfect to him. He slowly circled his tongue around her areola before his lips covered her hardening nipple as he sucked her into his mouth. First the left breast and then the right…his hands on her hips started pushing her harder and harder on top of his cock…

"Oh my god...we've got to stop, Q..." He was trying so hard to make the right decision but all he could think was he needed to _reconnect _with her on some level. He kind of lifted her off of him and he scooted back to against the wall, lying on his side.

It was so dark in the room he reached into his briefs and felt her dampness and then his pre-cum leaking out, he ran a finger under the head and then tightened his grip on himself; if they didn't fuck he was going to have to jack off at the very least.

She was on her side facing him again. "I don't think we can stop Samuel, not tonight..." She hooked a finger in his briefs, realizing he was gripping his cock already, and pulled him toward her until their bodies were flush against each other. He slid a hand up her back and then down inside her panties pushing them down over her ass. Oh yes, her ass, but that thought is for another day. Tonight it is all about love making and getting right with the one he loves.

"Quinn, I never expected this tonight...not sure we should...I don't have anything…but…but, I need to…_reconnect_…with you" he whispered to her in between kisses.

"I trust you Sam...and I need you..._in me_..." The last two words she whispered; he knew then there was no turning back.

"Take my panties off Sam…" She then stood up again at the side of the bed. He looked up at her, the tiniest bit of moonlight shining in. He sat up and pulled her panties off the rest of the way. _God she is so beautiful. She could have any guy she wanted and she has chosen me, _he thought_._

She stepped out of them on the floor and sat back down on the side of the small bed. He had leaned up to meet her in a kiss before allowing her to lean back to the pillow. She gently pulled at his hips to bring him totally on top of her and brought her knees up around him.

"Q, I'm pretty nervous...I don't want you to regret this..."

"No regrets Sam, just love..." She could sense he was nervous, she was too, but since the night on the bus after Regionals she had been sure about taking this step with Sam, especially after seeing that damn video from Rachel's party.

He was kissing her open-mouthed now, kind of moaning into her mouth and pushing up against her slowly with his hips, then said, "take off my briefs." Ohmygod, she loved it when he would order her to do something, the aggressive side of him coming out.

He sat up on his knees and she reached up and pulled his underwear down until he could get them off his knees and slide them off his legs. It was then he realized she was totally naked except for that sparkly jewelry and that he was totally naked also. _Wow…how beautiful she looked as the soft moonlight coming in through the window danced across her perfect body._

She lay back down holding on to his elbows, bringing him to her, realizing they were both totally naked, up against one another, his cock throbbing between them on her belly.

"Just slow and easy Sam...it'll be okay..." She slid her knees up alongside his body as he leaned down to kiss her, lifting his hips to line up his groin with hers. She was bringing her pussy up to find his dick.

Jesus, he could not believe this was happening. They had just been fighting, he had barfed, he had no condom, the night had just been a gigantic disaster and now they were nearly fucking. _Ohmygod._

He took a deep breath and felt for her with his cock...she was right there, ready for him…ohdearlord, the warmth and wetness just felt all around him. He tried pushing in but it really wasn't working, he wasn't sure if he was at her entrance. He lifted up a bit but still no access. The pornos made it look so damn easy.

She then reached down between them and gently directed his dick and positioned him where he needed to be. _She could tell he was getting more nervous the closer they got to actually doing it. She was a bit nervous too since nothing like this had happened since she had given birth. She hoped everything was back to normal down there; the doctors said so but they weren't exactly fucking her either. He was having a little trouble figuring out where to put his penis actually so she finally guided him to the opening. When he gently pushed into her, there was no pain; she gasped at the pleasure she felt actually. He was trying his best to go slow and easy like she said, but she couldn't keep from moving her own hips in rhythm with his. Finally, she tried bringing up a leg a bit and he took the initiative and grabbed onto the back side of that thigh and really started moving into her. It felt awesome to her; every so often his pelvic bone was bumping her clit and the feeling was almost enough to get her off…and then he said he needed to pull out. She held him against her when she felt him shudder inside her; she could feel his cock twitching in her as he came and that nearly got her off too…she was so fucking close. When he started massaging her clit with his thumb still pumping in and out of her, she just exploded; the feeling that caused was incredible._

Okay, he thought, slow and easy, slow and easy..._**HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGCHRIST**_. How he had missed this, this closeness to her. He pushed the head of his cock in her and heard her gasp quietly. He stopped and asked her if he had hurt her. She said no and moved her hips up ever so slightly, allowing him to slip in even more. He backed out a bit, out of instinct he guessed, and then slipped back in a little deeper. DEARGOD...he was getting into a _rhythm_. Also...why didn't anyone ever say how fucking tight around his cock this would be? And hot? And wet? This was insane; he had never felt anything so freaking good in his life. He tried to move in a little bit more, trying to get himself all the way in, and when he felt he was he moved back out and in again. He was trying to kiss her but also concentrate on not coming because yeah that was going to happen any freaking time.

She was moaning quietly, saying "yes…Sam, feels so good…" Shitshitshit...not only was he moving, she was too, and then she brought up one of her legs a bit more.

She thought, this feels completely different than the time with Puck, Sam is being so gentle and taking it slow, and ohmygod the love she felt for him…that was the difference right there. He grabbed the back of that thigh, lifting himself out and then slipping really far inside her.

She moaned a bit louder then and arched her back; he thought he was going to die. She whispered to him: "You can move faster now Sammy...please..."

Holyfuckinghell. "Q, I'm not going to last very long...so...sorry..." He was thinking of dead cats, Bieste, shopping for groceries, crying babies, doing his geometry homework, Avatar, even LaurenfreakingZizes in her big orange dress but couldn't get it out of his head how fucking tight she was and how he was balls deep inside her, starting to really pump in and out of her now.

"I gotta pull out Q...I'm bout to..." She grabbed onto his hips and literally shoved him deeper inside her. _OH FUCK…_

"Say my name Sam…say…my…name…" and then he was coming hard in her, his lips against hers moaning 'Quinn' over and over again and couldn't get out because she kind of trapped him in there.

"Jesus Quinn...fuuuuuck...feels so fucking good..." He just kept pulsing in her, not sure if it would ever stop. She felt his orgasm hit him and his cock was just pulsating in her…she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Get me off Sam...I need it..." He was trying to regain some composure then but was actually still in her; he reached down with his thumb and rubbed her clit pushing into her with his dick as much as he could until she was nearly screaming his name, when her orgasm shook the entire freaking room...just a huge amount of energy coming off her.

The combination of him still thrusting in her plus him rubbing her clit sent her over the edge hard; she had never came so hard. He had slipped out of her by this time and was back to kissing her until her breathing returned to somewhat normal.

"I told you I trusted you Sam..." When he finally had pulled out of her she might have whined a little, left with an empty feeling, still coming down from her orgasm.

"I feel bad about not having a condom though."

"I'm still on the pill...next time, we'll use a condom."

He lay down on his side next to her, looking at the moonlight shining across her body. They had both been quiet for a while, their breathing having returned to normal..."Does this mean we're back on, Quinn?" he said quietly.

She rolled over toward him, kissing him. "I can't go back to being off, Sam..."

"You know that the entire time we were apart I never for once stopped loving you...just waited and hoped you'd be back. I can't believe Zizes had that recording on her phone all this time."

She mmm-hmmmed...then whispered to him, "Kiss me goodnight Sam…" He leaned over to her and kissed her as gently as possible, thinking of how lonely he had been the past few weeks, and now here they were, side by side in bed, soaking in the afterglow of making love. She slipped over on her other side so her back was against his front and they were asleep.

He woke up a few hours later, needing to pee. His arm was draped over Quinn under the blanket. He didn't even remember falling asleep; he thinks they fell asleep on top of the blanket but were now under it. He was going to have to climb over her, hoping he wouldn't wake her. Actually, he realized he could scoot down to the end of the bed and sat up down there.

Hmmm…underwear would be nice since he needed to venture out into the suite to find a bathroom, hopefully closer than the one by the front door. At least it was quiet now, party must've died down. He found a pile of their clothes at the side of the bed where they stood there and just let everything fall.

Wow…what an epic evening. He looked over at Quinn; it was getting lighter outside so he could see her better, in soft pink light. His heart just felt huge, filled with love for her. He put on his black briefs and saw her thong (what?) lying on the floor. He had no idea she had been wearing a thong last night.

Okay, he needed to pee and now, at least he had not woken up with a boner, which was surprising. He poked his head out of their door. The door across the hall from them was still closed and thank god there was a bathroom at the end of the short hall. He stepped into the bathroom and just pushed the door a bit, not closing it all the way, he was about to piss down his leg and didn't have time to shut and lock the door. He turned his back to the door and started peeing, looking down at his dick thinking about the sex with Quinn last night. _She was incredible, such a great lover and…_

"Hey hot stuff…" Damn, he nearly peed all over the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder and talk about hot stuff…Quinn was standing in the doorway stark naked._ Holy HELL she was gorgeous._

"You can come in Q." She did and shut the door.

"I felt you get up and then I realized I needed to pee so here I am, here we are." She smiled at him sleepily.

He had never really looked at her fully naked before…and holyhell she was just stunning.

He finished up, put the seat back down, and said, "All yours…"

"Don't watch Sam or I won't be able to pee," she was laughing. He leaned up against the sink, looking at the door, listening to her pee.

"Last night Quinn…ohmygod…I can't even wrap my head around it. I am so in love with you."

"That has got to be a first, being told you're loved while you're on the toilet." They were both laughing.

She was done and turned on the faucet so they could wash their hands. "I'm going to brush my teeth real quick…hate morning breath," Quinn said. Sam pressed up against her, watching her in the mirror while she watched him nibble at her shoulder.

After brushing her teeth, she turned to Sam. "Are you up for an early morning ride?" She was kissing him. He actually thought he might be dreaming.

"I am," he said quietly. He opened the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear, and they slipped back in their room.

At the side of the bed, she stripped his briefs back off and told him to lie down, which he did willingly, watching her in that awesome early morning light. She put a knee on the bed next to him and then crossed her other leg over him, hovering right above his cock. She started rubbing his dick with her pussy, leaning forward to kiss him on the mouth and then moved over to his ear and neck and his chest.

It took no time at all and his erection was ready to go. She was feeling so good, her clit rubbing up and down his shaft, rubbing over the ridge of the head of his cock. She was going to let him move into her this time. She was sliding all the way to the end of his penis so his dick would rise up a bit. He felt that he was at her entrance, all that crazy wet heat against his head, and he pushed in, sliding up into her easily.

OHMYFUCKINGGOD, it felt even better than last night, if that is even possible.

Slowly, she pushed downward on him and he was pushing up, then they'd reverse their movement, getting into a slow rhythm. _Making love to the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on was still hard for him to believe._ He was trying to watch her sometimes, but a lot of the time he closed his eyes, trying to hold off his orgasm.

He noticed she was moving her hips around him in circles and ohdeargod she was doing that and moving up and down faster and faster. He started responding faster, his hands on her hips, her lips on his.

"Q…close…close…"

"Me too Sam….ohmygod…I can't…" She was trembling all around his dick, squeezing him with the contractions of her orgasm, and holyfuckingcow her orgasm on him set him off.

It hit him hard and he arched his back shoving his cock into her as far as he could, feeling his come adding to her juices and then it was all over the place now as he kept thrusting. _He could feel their juices running out of her, down his cock and onto his balls and inner thighs, and what a HUGE turn on it was._

She was slowing down, still kissing him, (_he sucked her tongue into his mouth and then bit softly on her lower lip_), running her hands through his hair. "My god, Quinn, that's like twice in one day…jesus…you are incredible."

"It just feels so good…so _right_…to be so close to you, Sam…I was so happy to see you at the door last night, actually when I saw you walk in at the prom. Hey, when did Lauren tell you about what was on her phone?" She had slipped off of him and was lying next to him.

"I had went out to my car after we had been talking on the steps…the booze got to me and I was behind my car puking it up…sorry…I did brush my teeth when I got here though…and Puck and Lauren were out in the parking lot doing god knows what and heard me barfing I guess. I think Lauren was wasted and asked me if you had told me about that video. I said no so she found it on her phone and showed it to me. That's why I had to come here to see you. What the hell was she wearing last night anyway?" He laughed again thinking about that orange dress, as did Quinn. "At first I was going to hitch a ride in the limo with you all but decided to follow in my car. I saw that Tommy guy open the door for you at school and about came unhinged…didn't like him being that close to you."

"He was just being friendly…no biggie…are you hungry? I wonder what time we need to check out of this place?"

"Breakfast sounds absolutely great…let's get dressed and go downstairs and find some!" Sam was totally excited about breakfast, actually so was she.

They sorted out their dress clothes from the night before and realized that's what they'd have to wear downstairs.

Sam told her, "I didn't realize you had a thong on last night…"

"No panty lines under this formal." She smiled.

They figured they wouldn't be the only ones in their fancy clothes the morning after prom. Out in the suite, everyone else was still passed out. Quinn found her clutch and tried to brush out her hair a bit, then Sam borrowed her brush, so they would look at least semi-decent in public. They found one of the suite keys and wandered downstairs.

They found where the continental breakfast was being served and hardly anyone was in there. They picked out some food, they were ravenous actually, and sat down. It was only about 6:30 in the morning. They heard some voices coming into the room but they abruptly quieted.

Sam and Quinn looked up at who entered the kitchenette…it was Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury! Wearing _their_ dress clothes from the night before!

"Good morning children!" Ms. Pillsbury said very cheerfully, as if she was passing them in the hall at school.

"Sam and Quinn…work things out?" Schue asked them. _Oh yeah, Schue totally got some last night too….awesome!_

Sam and Quinn looked at each other, smiling, "Very much so, Mr. Schue," Sam said, reaching for Quinn's hand.

Mr. Schue said, "We were going to tell you both on Monday but since we're seeing you now…we know that you didn't go to the prom together and probably don't have one picture of yourselves together from last night…" Sam and Quinn looked at each other; it was true, they didn't go as a date so did not have the requisite picture taken. Schue went on, "…so while you two were dancing to Only You, we snapped a few pictures for you. I'll have them developed and I'll send them to your emails. It's so nice to see you two smiling again."

Sam and Quinn thanked Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, how thoughtful. Quinn said, "I can't wait to see the pictures…it kinda makes me sad that we didn't go to prom as each other's dates."

"I only went hoping to see you," he said. They finished up their breakfast and returned to the suite where the other kids were stirring. Tina and Mike were in the main living room area talking to Mercedes and Deacon. They looked a bit surprised when Sam and Quinn walked in together.

"Did you two work things out?" Mercedes asked them.

Tina said, "We were all kinda worried about you both."

Sam took Quinn's hand, smiled at her, and said, "We're good, we're back on." They were all smiles.

"Does anyone know what time we have to be out of this here suite? Who wants to venture into the bedroom with the six-some?" Mike asked. They all replied with ughs and ewwws.

"Hey, what do people call me and Quinn? Last night, Lauren said all kinds of names for couples, like Merdeacon, Tike, and Brittsantartie." The kids laughed.

Tina piped up and said, "Well, Puck and Lauren call themselves Luck and I think I've heard them call you two Squinn."

Deacon spoke up, "Actually, I think 'Cedes and I should be D-Cedes instead of Merdeacon; Merdeacon sounds like some sort of duck!" They all laughed.

Puck wandered out to the living room in only his tighty-whities and his Mohawk, sporting some morning wood. The girls all looked away and made their disgust vocal. "What the hell time is it?" he mumbled. Someone said 7:30. "JesusBuddhaAllah people! I've got to find some breakfast. Nice clothes everyone."

"Did the Artman say what time we had to be outta here?" someone asked.

Puck looked clueless. "Not sure, I'll wake up Z and ask her."

Quinn got up and grabbed her clutch and went to the kitchenette to get a sip of water to knock back the pill…she took it before school every day.

"Q…I'm going to check, uh, the room we were in to make sure we didn't leave anything behind," Sam said to her and she followed him in there.

"It's still kind of early Sam…we might be able to get a couple more hours of sleep in…or just lay here and talk…"

He thought that sounded too awesome, so he stripped back down to his briefs and she took her dress off again, this time leaving her thong on, they curled up under the bedspread, facing each other.

"Quinn, what would happen if you forgot to take the pill?"

"I'd have a much better chance of getting pregnant, that's for sure…yikes!"

"Do you regret what happened last night? I wanted our first time to be special…"

"No regrets Sam…and it was very special…in my mind it was my first time too. I realize that with the whole Beth ordeal a mistake was made on my part but that mistake made someone else's dream come true so how can Beth be a mistake? My actions, and Puck's, were the mistake. When I think back on my first time, it will always be with you…it was perfect last night. Also, I had not one thing to drink last night…I was completely sober." He leaned over and kissed her. "Something has been bothering me, though, since we broke up and you came to my house that night and were on my front porch…I said 'because Finn loved me'…I said that to hurt you Sam…I wanted to hurt you like I had been hurt seeing you and Rachel together…I need to apologize for that. I am sorry I said something so hateful to you. I heard you though, after I shut the door, I heard you say you loved me."

"Can we please never fight again? I literally don't think I could take it."

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. "You wore a pink rose last night…how'd you know?" Wow, she _had _noticed.

"My mom gave it to me when I left the house…when she pinned it on my jacket I was in a pretty craptastic mood but I called them last night and I thanked her for it."

"Your parents are just the best…they probably think I'm a witch."

"Not at all Q…they told me to give it time, it about killed me though."

They heard laughter from the middle of the suite. "Sounds like the rest of them are alive…I'll go check on how late we can be here…"

Sam just wandered out to the group in his briefs; he figured they were black and after Puck was out there in his tighty-whities it'd be no big deal.

"Sam Evans! Since you're in your manties I take it you had a happy ending last night?" Lauren was nearly calm in the early morning.

"I was just tired of wearing my monkey suit…when do we need to be out of here?"

Artie was already partaking of the 'hair of the dog', "Yo, we can stay til 1 pm…we got a late checkout…sweeeeet…"

"Awesome, Q and I are going to catch a couple more hours of zzzz's…Artie, what do I owe you on this suite?" Sam was sure all the kids had probably pitched in to afford the huge amount of space.

"Not one thin dime, my man, my parents footed the bill…word…"

"Thanks, then, for letting me crash here and work some stuff out with Quinn…greatly appreciated." He returned to the little room, and they set the alarm clock to go off at noon.

She said to him, "How hot was that? Swagger out there in your underwear, like a boss!" She was giggling.

"That is too funny…I did just dominate the room!" They were both laughing uncontrollably now.

They calmed down and snuggled up to nap a couple more hours, and he said softly, "All I want is to be with you, Q…don't want this to end…" He wrapped her up in his embrace.

"Forever Sam…" And they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry again about the BeeGees tune! lol Also, this was pretty lengthy...hope it didn't put anyone to sleep! :)**


	10. All In, part 1

_**ALL IN - CHAPTER 10 part 1**_

**WHO:** Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**WHERE:** McKinley High

**WHEN:** Mid April

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own a single solitary thing related to Glee or the songs mentioned.

When Sam and Quinn left the Radisson, they dropped Tina and Mike off since Sam had his car. He pulled up in front of Quinn's house and walked her to her front door.

"Thank you Sam for such a lovely evening…" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you so much Q." He gently kissed her on the lips, lingering there for a bit. "I want you to have this…" He took his pink rose boutonniere off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Sam…you've made me the happiest girl in the world…I love you too."

He assured her he'd text her before bed that night and watched her go into her house. Her mother was not even home from a weekend get-away with her new boyfriend so Quinn really had no one to share with how the prom was or the fact that she and Sam had made up. She still had his pink rose boutonniere in her hand so she immediately pressed it between the pages of her personal bible in her room. She then got out of her prom clothes and hit the shower, though the thought of washing his scent off her kind of bummed her out a bit.

Also: Another bummer…she had started her period…jesus…she was so relieved it had held off one more day and not started the night of prom….good god. She watched some TV before starting in on some homework. When he texted her around 10 pm, her heart just swelled seeing his text and later she slept very well for the second night in a row. She texted him back, "Missed you tonite…wishing your lips were on mine…will have sweet dreams of you…you have all of me Samuel."

He went on home after dropping Quinn off; his parents and siblings were out having brunch. He hopped in the shower and then noticed her scent was on his suit from the night before. He was just constantly smiling, especially when thinking of looking in her eyes the night before, saying her name on her lips, thinking of how at one point he couldn't tell where he ended and she began, thinking of her when he gave her his pink rose at her door. The way her eyes lit up when he handed her the boutonniere, that was the best thing, and he made a mental note to thank his mom again when they got home.

Also, before he forgot, he grabbed a handful of those ultra-thin condoms from his room and ran out to his car and stashed them in the glove box…was not going to be unprepared again. He added a couple to his wallet also.

He watched some TV and played video games and then checked what homework he had to do. He knew he had basketball practice every night the upcoming week, so he decided to go outside and practice his free throws before it got dark.

His family returned home and asked him about the prom and Quinn. He told his mom that Quinn had worn pink and he had given her his boutonniere as a memento (she had remembered Quinn mentioning pink being her favorite color so she had chosen a pink rose for Sam hoping Quinn would wear pink). His dad asked him if they had made up; Sam told him that they had talked and figured out that there had been a huge misunderstanding, how they had danced to Only You and how he had missed kissing her. He wasn't sure how much he should divulge to his dad; he thought his dad probably knew what had happened since Sam had not come home.

"I'm happy for you Sam…we do like Quinn."

Right before bed, Sam was in his room, sliding her promise ring on his pinky finger. He texted Quinn, "Did your mom get home Q?" He didn't like the thought of her being home alone. She texted back that yes, she had returned a couple hours earlier. Sam looked at the promise ring. "So happy Q…I'll see you in the morning…sweet dreams…I love you…" He fell asleep wearing the promise ring.

The next morning, Quinn stood at her locker, getting her books ready for her morning classes, dropping off the ones from the weekend, hoping she'd see Sam before her first class. Then, she felt his presence behind her.

He pressed as close as he could to her (not too close since it was the hallway at school), wrapping an arm around her waist, whispering at her ear, "Good morning Q…"

Her knees literally got weak, hearing his voice in her ear, feeling his touch. She felt a smile on her lips; she turned to face him. Their lips met; she wanted so bad to slip him tongue but had to keep it chaste there at school.

"G'morning Sam…" she whispered. They parted; he took her in for a moment.

"I'm glad I got to see you before school…walk you to class?"

"I would love that."

He took her books and then her hand in his free hand. "So, I'm not sure if I'll see you before Glee Club and then I have ball practice after school until around 7ish…it's kinda gonna be that way all week because of the sweet 16 this weekend."

She said, "I'll just have to survive this week until we can spend more time together…it'll be hard though…"

"So hard…" he whispered.

They reached her first class and the warning bell rang, 5 minutes until class began. "Q, I'd be so honored if you'd please wear this again." He had set down her books and his backpack and was holding her right hand in his. She looked down at their hands and saw the promise ring on his pinky.

She teared up, "I would be very honored, Sam Evans." He took it off his pinky and slipped it on her right ring finger. She loved how the little diamond shone, how the ring felt warm on her finger from his warmth.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Oh god, love you Q…it's yours to keep."

"Thank you Sam…I love it…and love you. Don't be late…I'll see you in Glee…" She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He picked up her books, handed them to her, and watched her disappear into her class. He smiled at her from the door and took off for his class, feeling insanely great that she was wearing his ring again.

The school day passed slowly until they met up again in Glee. Mr. Schue was happy to see them sitting together again and the rest of the group seemed to be in good spirits, as well. With the semi-state basketball tournament coming up soon and three of his Glee Club kids on the team (Sam, Finn, and Mike), he decided to make that week's assignment hopefully an easy one. "This week, Glee Club, we are going to focus on songs that make us feel good," he started the class by writing "Feel Good" on the big white board. "These are the songs that put a smile on your face when you start to sing them or bring back great memories for you or just make you want to get up and dance!" Mr. Schue was very enthusiastic about feel good songs. He gave them the rest of the class time to figure out what songs they would sing; he also gave them the option of doing a group number or duet or basically whatever they wanted to do, as long as the song brought on a good feeling for all those singing it.

Sam turned to Quinn, "So what do you think you'll sing? What makes you feel good?" He smiled and she couldn't help smiling back.

"I love it when you sing Only You but that is kinda personal to us, ya think? Probably the song that just makes me smile is All In…from when we sang it together in your car that night. What about you?"

One of the reasons he loved her beyond what he thought was possible…she could totally read him…he had been thinking of All In since Schue wrote "Feel Good" on the white board. "Wow, Q, All In is definitely my 'feel good' song…sing it together?"

"That'd be so awesome, Sam…let's not split it up in a duet though…let's just sing the whole thing together!" Quinn said, smiling.

"Great idea…we'll have to find some time to practice, ya think?" Sam was thinking any extra time he could squeeze in to spend with _her_ would be awesome.

"What time are your practices this week?" she asked.

"Ugh, 4-7…I have like a half-hour from when school ends until I have to be on the court suited up. Maybe after school today you can hang out with me til 4?"

"I'd love to Sam." The smile just would not leave her face. "How about you come over after practice Wednesday night for supper and we'll run through the song a few times? I'll make sure ya get home by 10."

"That's totally a plan Q…can't wait for that damn bell today though…"

All she wanted to do right then was kiss him; since they were sitting in Glee though she restrained herself. The look he was giving her though pretty much told her that he felt the same way she did.

They scooted in with the other kids to see what they were planning on singing. Sam checked with the jazz band to see if they knew All In; they did. Finally, the bell rang ending the school day. Sam and Quinn ran to their lockers and met at his car in the parking lot; they had about 20 minutes before he had to be back in the gym, changed into his practice gear and on the court or Beiste would have his ass. He pulled his car to a far corner of the lot so people wouldn't be staring at them while they made out in broad daylight.

She scooted over close to him in the front seat, unable to keep her hands off him and him off her.

"God Q…I've been dying to _really _kiss you all damn day…"

Her hands had been wrapped around behind his neck, running her fingers through his hair; his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands running up her back to her arms and back down again. She ran her right hand down his arm, to his chest, down his belly, to the top of his jeans.

"Do we have time?" She whispered, rubbing his dick over his jeans, he was getting hard.

"I think so…what about you though?" His hand wandered down to her hip, butt, thigh.

"Don't worry about me…it's an 'off' week…sorry…" His hand squeezed her thigh and moved back up to her waist.

"Are you sure Q?"

"Just being close to you is enough for me…and I want to please you…"

With that, she popped open the button on his jeans and then worked his zipper down over his hard-on.

"We've never done this in the daytime before…" he muttered.

She told him to close his eyes and she'd keep an eye out for anyone getting too close to his car. They worked his jeans and underwear down just enough. She lightly grasped his cock and started moving her hand up and down. She thought she'd try something new out on him and started whispering in his ear: "While we were apart, Sam, I thought of you often and sometimes I had to touch myself just to get by, I missed you so badly…"

His breathing picked up when he realized what she was describing.

"Just the thought of you kissing me, touching me, would make me so wet Sam and I'd take my panties off and reach down and rub my clit thinking of you and then slip a finger inside and use my thumb on my clit and oh god it felt so good…oh god, Sam, fuck my hand now…"

She gripped him tighter, moving her hand fast up and down, and he started thrusting into her hand.

"God Q…fuck…"

"Sam, I'd touch myself thinking of you and ohmygod I'd come so hard…kiss me Sam…"

He turned to meet her lips and with that touch he couldn't hold off any longer.

"Oh Quinn….I can't…I'm coming…." With a grunt, he spilled over her hand and she was working his come all down his cock until it stopped coming out and he was recoiling from being so sensitive.

"That was insanely hot Sam…oh my god…and everything I said was true…"

"You never fail to amaze me, Q…" He was just beginning to open his eyes and regain his normal breathing.

She opened up the glove box and saw all the condoms he had stashed there. "Wow Sam!" she said to him, laughing.

"Oh yeah, I told you I'd be ready for the next time." And he was laughing too. Thankfully, there were a few napkins left in there (Lauren hadn't grabbed all of them the night of prom), and Quinn grabbed out a few to clean up her hand and handed him a couple to clean up since he needed to collect himself and drive her back to her car and then get to the gym.

"Looks like it's about 15 minutes til 4 so you should be good on time…"

"Thank you Quinn, for spending this little bit of time with me today…I needed it." He worked his jeans back up and situated his clothing and drove back over to her car.

At her car, he got her backpack out and got out of his car while she unlocked her car.

"Have a great practice tonight Sam…I'll miss you…"

"I'll text you before bed again, okay?" he asked.

"I would love that." He watched her drive off and thought there was no way he could love anyone more than that girl.

Sam rushed into the locker room at the gym to change into his workout clothes. He nearly forgot what he wanted to tell Quinn so he texted her quickly, hoping not to be late to practice.

"I totally want to see that someday...S"

Her phone rang with Sam's ringtone as she drove toward home. She read his text and smiled. "And I'll watch *you*...Q" she texted back.

Later that night, as he was getting ready to crash, he read her message. Ohmygod, he thought, that was crazyhot and also a good thing he didn't read it before practice.

He had some good news/bad news to drop on her so he was trying to decide should he get into it via texting or just wait until the morning. He texted her: "I've got good news/bad news...which do you want tonite?"

"How bad is the bad news?" she replied.

"Not too heinous..."

"Ok, spill it..."

"Coach B has bumped practice to right after school the rest of this week but we'll be done at 6:30, not 7, so no afterschool...fun..."

She breathed a sigh of relief; she was afraid maybe they had been caught fooling around in the parking lot and didn't want him to be benched for the upcoming weekend.

"That's not that bad...at least I'll have ya on Wed! ;)"

He smiled, thinking about the good news he had to give her but that'd have to wait until morning. He told her he loved her, she did the same, and he was asleep, dreaming of her.

In the morning, he made an effort to get to school a little early to seek her out and tell her his news. He had just parked his car when he saw her pull in so he flashed his lights. She saw him, parked, and came over to his car. It was a nice morning so he got out of his car to talk to her.

"Good morning handsome," she said as he pulled her into a hug. "Nice to see you a little early today..."

"I've got the good news to give ya..." He kissed her on the cheek, taking in her scent, hoping it stayed with him through the day. He told her about coming home the night before and his dad wanting to talk to him. As it turns out, his dad was going away on business the upcoming weekend in Columbus, Ohio, and had planned on taking the family as a little get-away. He didn't realize when the plans were made months ago that the basketball tournament would be going on the same weekend. His dad was bummed that Sam couldn't go with them to Columbus but the good thing was that's where McKinley was playing their game so Sam's family would be there, just be leaving Lima early. Sam had to stay in Lima for the pep rally Friday night and had to ride the team bus Saturday morning. His dad made a point of reminding him of 'no wild parties' Friday night...all Sam could think of was he would have the house alone with Quinn if she would be able to come over. He reassured his dad that there would be no wild parties, he had to get up early the next morning. He wondered if his dad remembered their conversation from a while back when he asked about having Quinn over...the way his dad was eyeballing him Sam thought he probably did remember but he wasn't going to say anything.

"So...the good news is they'll be at your game Saturday?" she asked him, kind of clueless.

He was grinning, "No, silly, I'll have the house to myself Friday night! Maybe you can tell your mom you're staying with 'Cedes or someone and then...maybe...come home with me after the thing Friday night?"

All she could think was "His bed! His bed! I get to sleep in his bed! With him!" She didn't want to seem over-eager so she tried to play it as cool as she could but still broke out in a huge grin like his..."I'd love to Sam."

"That is awesome Q...maybe you can follow the bus in my car on Saturday? I'll see if Coach B will just let me drive home then after this tournament is said and done."

They had walked into the school and got their books at their lockers, actually discussed just sharing a locker so they wouldn't have to go to two different lockers but they couldn't decide if they should share his or hers, he walked her to her first class and they parted ways until Glee.

In Glee, Quinn gave him a copy of the lyrics to All In just in case. They spent that hour really just chatting, catching up on their day, listening to the others practice. He did find the song on his phone so they could listen to it and get it in their heads again. Of course, she asked him if he remembered what they wound up doing that night and then his train of thought was completely lost...he couldn't remember what movie they had went to but did remember going to the SuperTarget, remembered how she started on him in the theater and then they finished up in his car.

When the bell rang, he had to switch gears and get ready to head to the gym. They walked out to their cars because he was going to pull his car around to the gym and also see her off. She asked him what sounded good for supper the next night; he said anything light, healthy, so she suggested salad, grilled chicken, and he was cool with that and was also looking forward to spending some time with her that night. He kissed her goodbye and went to practice, she went home.

Wednesday was moving agonizingly slowly for Sam and Quinn. They saw each other briefly in the morning, then at Glee, and then he was off to practice until he'd see her that night. She ran to the grocery to pick up some food for supper. She figured she'd busy herself with getting that prepared and getting her own homework done so she could help him with his and then they could focus on their Glee song and then do whatever else might happen. Her mother would be at home so he couldn't be in her bedroom; she planned for them to work on homework and their song after dinner in the study/den.

Finally, her phone buzzed about 6:45; he was on his way over from the school. Her heart literally skipped a damn beat. He was there in a few minutes, knocking on her front door. She answered it, and he immediately hugged her. He was fresh out of the shower and smelled so damn good; it was all she could do to not tear into him right there at the front door. She asked if he was hungry; he was starving he said. Coach Beiste was working them like crazy, getting ready for the tournament game. At the Columbus site, four teams would play in the morning and the winner of those four went onto the state tournament in a couple weeks. She had waited to eat until he got there; her mother had eaten a couple hours before. She had grilled some chicken and made up a tossed salad and some mixed veggies, nothing major, that was about all she knew to do actually, but he enjoyed it, even had seconds.

She told her mom they'd be in the study working on homework and a song for Glee, so they wandered off to that room. She had to leave the door open though, house rules. He had some homework he needed to get done before they focused on their song so she helped him with that and then she plugged her iPod into the house speakers and cued up All In for them. They were belting that song out and dancing around the room like giddy kids when her mom poked her head in and said, "Sam, will you be here much longer? Steve called and asked me out for a 'late date'," she giggled. Steve was her boyfriend. Sam said that no, he had to be home by 9 and it was 8:45 at the time. "Okay, it was nice seeing you again, good luck this weekend at your game..." and she was gone.

Sam looked at Quinn, grinning like crazy. He whispered to her, "I totally don't have to be home until 10...is that ok?" She just smiled at him. They heard Steve pull up and honk for Quinn's mom; they heard the front door shut, so Quinn reset the alarm and went back to the study.

Sam had switched the music over to some radio station, turned it down low.

"Do you think we've practiced All In enough, Q?"

"Definitely Sam...I had no idea she'd leave...have been dying to do this..."

He had been leaning back on a chaise lounge and Quinn basically just pounced on him, kissing him hard.

"Are you still...like, on your...?" he asked her.

"Yeah, about done with it though, thank god!" She was pretty sure she'd be off her period by Friday but still had some lingering effects that night unfortunately.

"Remember on the bus Sam? I wanna do that again for you...tonight...and swallow..." He thinks he literally passed out right then.

"Quinn..."

"Stand up Samuel, in front of me..." He would do anything she asked of him once she started kissing him and saying his given name, totally wrapped around her little finger.

She sat up slowly and allowed him to stand up in front of where she sat. He pushed her knees open with his legs and moved up to her until there was less than a damn inch between her mouth and his cock. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts from practice (and he was thinking ohmygod so glad I showered before coming here).

She ran her hands up the sides of his thighs, up to the bottom edge of his shirt, onto his belly, down to his hips, around to his ass where she went underneath his shorts and briefs and was totally just massaging his ass, then she pushed down his shorts and underwear kind of rough and dammitall his dick just sprung out again, actually kind of hit her in the cheek.

There was no taking it slow, she wanted him and wanted him NOW. Her mouth was all of a sudden sucking on his balls gently, ohdeargod rolling them around in her mouth, her hands gripping the backs of his thighs, sometimes moving up to his ass and back down again, he was counting the ceiling tiles, trying the Beiste technique, anything to distract him from what he knew was about to happen, yet not able to resist the urge to play with her hair.

Then, her mouth was gone. He glanced down at her; she was looking up at him and said, "Put your dick in my mouth Sam..." And then, slowly, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, closing her eyes, just waiting on him.

Holymotherfuckingchrist...this was insane. He gripped the shaft at the base, thinking there was no way he could stay standing up, and slowly moved the head of his cock up onto her warm tongue, watching her the entire time, moaning "oh fucking god" when she took the head into her mouth and started sucking him. Slowly, she was taking more of him into her mouth until it was too much for her, she was controlling it with her hands on his thighs.

Before he knew it, he was moving back and forth slowly into her mouth and then she moaned on him and he about lost all control right there...she kind of backed off him just as she moaned so that might have saved him from exploding but he was pretty close, especially if they started moving faster.

While she was off his dick, he heard her whisper, "so fucking hot Sam..." and then her mouth was back on him, going a lot faster than before. He still had one hand guiding his cock into her mouth, the other hand at the side of her head, and ohfuck she was sucking the head of his dick pretty hard, and then her tongue was flicking the underside of him, he was trying so hard not to thrust into her, not really succeeding, and he somehow managed to let a moan escape his lips that meant something, "coming Qui-..."

She knew he was close; when she had put her mouth back on him she tasted the precum and used it as more lubricant all around his head. The first wave of his orgasm shot all the way to the back of her throat; she just swallowed it back, didn't even taste it really, then it was just spilling in her mouth and running down her chin, and he was throbbing in her mouth and she could hear him moaning and cussing above her.

Slowly, he pulled away from her, panting, trying not to keel over actually. He saw her using the edge of her t-shirt to wipe off her face and thought he'd never seen anything so damn sexy in his life. He managed to grab his shorts and underwear and get those back up and collapsed next to her on the lounge.

"My god Quinn...that was fucking intense..." She was just watching him, lying there with eyes closed, still breathing heavily.

She said, "Since that night on the bus, I just felt like I didn't do it right, I pulled off too soon...I wanted to taste you." Something seemed to switch in him then and all of sudden he had pushed her back on the lounge and was hovering over her.

"I need to feel you Q...I don't care what you got going on...there...I just need to touch you...please..."

She considered it for a moment. She was insanely turned on and really could use a release. If he was okay with it, then why not? She had a freaking super-absorbent tampon in so she knew she wasn't leaking anything so as long as he stayed away from that then he could totally play with her clit and get her off.

"Listen Sam...I'll only let you do this 'cause frankly I need it too and also I'm about off my freakin period so it shouldn't be too much of a mess. Don't be messin with the tampon though...that's just not right. Just jack me off, I guess..."

Ohmygod, those words tumbling from her mouth...he couldn't believe it. "Okay Q...let's get you there..." He tugged at her black yoga pants and panties until he got them down to her knees. Then, he laid down next to her on his side, bringing his hand up along her thigh, bypassing her crotch completely, and on up to her belly button, then back down until his middle finger was sliding in all her wetness (god, she hoped it wasn't blood) until he found her clit by the way she reacted to his touch.

Oh sweetjesus, he was whispering in her ear like she did to him: "I beat off a lot while we were apart too Q...I'd think it was your hand, your mouth, your pussy all over my cock, your ass even...all that kept me going was hoping we'd be back together soon...I'd use that lotion like you did in my basement...and ohmygod my dick was just so freakin hard thinking of you...I'd think of your mouth sucking me off and then your pussy, hot and wet rubbing all up against me, and I'd try to imagine fucking you so hard and then I'd fucking explode all over my hand and belly and legs..."

All the time he was whispering porn into her hear he had been sliding his finger up and down her pussy, tapping her clit, then adding a finger to squeeze her clit gently, sliding them down too far and getting into crazy juices, bringing them back up to her clit and she about came undone then...it was when he said fucking explode she did fall over the edge, grabbing his hand and really grinding on it like nobody's business, practically yelling his name as she came.

"Damn...I nearly shoved that effing tampon right out!" He about died.

"Go clean up Sam...I hope there was not a mess...ewww..."

She was pulling up her pants and underwear. He hopped up and ran down the hall to the half bath; she was crazy, no mess, no blood, just the normal discharge that you would expect from orgasm. He washed his hands and went back to the study.

"It was like a freakin massacre Q!"

She looked mortified. He was laughing, "Girlfriend...you were fine and you must be about done 'cause there was no trace you're on the rag at all."

"Are we truly having this discussion, Samuel?"

"Seriously, Quinn, it was fine...I was only joking with you...I'm glad you got a happy ending too...mine was damn near ecstatic." She giggled.

"You know what Quinn? I've never seen your bedroom. I've got a few minutes before I need to be home...show me."

"That's true...you haven't seen it. I'll take you on the grand tour, then!"

She took his hand and headed off to the staircase. He loved it when she was in a playful mood; he thought he'd ruined it when he was teasing her about things being a massacre. Sometimes crap just fell out of his mouth before he could stop the words.

At the top of the stairs, she turned to her right and went to the last door on her left and went in. He instantly just wanted to crawl into her bed, with her, and fall fast asleep. Her room was cozy and inviting even if it was as large as his parents' master bedroom and all of a sudden he was totally spent.

"God Q, you know what would be awesome? A nap..."

The shades of lavender and pink and her dark purple bedding, plus her room just smelled like her, made him really not want to get in his car and drive home. She had a decent-sized bed, queen sized maybe?, and a desk, a TV, her dresser. She even had her own small bathroom like he did at his house. Her windows looked out on the backyard and side yard since she had a corner room. "My sister's room is across the hall and there is a guest room next to my room and across the hall from that is my mom's like craft room or something. My mom and dad's rooms were at the other end of the house."

They were still holding hands, standing in the middle of her room, and he moved over to her bed. "Lay down with me for a few minutes Q?"

Deargod, she could not resist him. She hesitated for a moment and then relented, curling up on her bed next to him.

"Your room is great...so relaxing...I really just don't want to leave Quinn..."

"I don't want you to go either Sam; I also don't want you to get in trouble with your parents or with my mom..."

"I honestly do not know how I could love you more, Quinn...you mean everything to me."

"Sam, you're going to make me cry..."

"I'm sorry Q...no tears..." He was so drowsy, from her warmth, the softness of her bed, the fact he had just came a shit-ton downstairs, the crazy 3-hour basketball practices. "Ok, I have got to get motivated and get my ass up and home." He sighed crawling out of the haven that was her bed. "Let's just get through til Friday, 'kay?"

He was up out of her bed and suddenly she felt so lonely even though he was standing right there, holding her hand, she wanted his warmth next to her.

"Friday Quinn...walk me downstairs?"

She walked him downstairs and watched him get his books together and put on his sneakers. "I'll miss you tonight, miss you being next to me Sam...I'll dream of you..."

He just gazed at her, taking her in, then leaned in to kiss her, hoping her scent lingered on him when he got home. "Thanks for tonight Q...I'll dream of you too..." and he was out the door heading to his car. He knew if he stood there any longer he'd never leave.


	11. All In, part 2

_**ALL IN - CHAPTER 10 part 2**_

**WHO:** Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**WHERE:** McKinley High, Sam's house, Quinn's house

**WHEN:** Mid April

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own a single solitary thing related to Glee or the songs mentioned.

On Thursday morning, Sam just felt like he was dragging. The practices were catching up with him, keeping up with his homework, finding time for Quinn...he had got good sleep Wednesday night just didn't feel like enough...just needed to power through it he guessed.

He found her at her locker in the morning and asked if she wanted to do their song in Glee that day or Friday...he was good for either day. She could see how tired he looked so she said Friday would be cool; she thought maybe one less worry on his mind would help, at least for that day.

They got through the day and then found themselves in Glee where some of them were ready to sing their song. Puck, Lauren, Britt, Santana, and Artie did _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga...kind of odd but hey, it made them feel good apparently. Mercedes had written an original song called _Hell to the No_, which was great. Finn and Rachel did _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars and mostly just got weird stares. Tina and Mike did _Billionaire_ by Travis McCoy because they said every time they heard it on the radio they couldn't stop from singing along. There was no time left on Thursday for Sam and Quinn anyway so they were slated to go Friday.

After class, Quinn walked Sam to his car. "Are you going to be okay tonight, Sam? You seem just drained." She had noticed, though he had perked up a little by the time Glee rolled around. "I'll be fine Q...don't you worry about me...I'll text ya tonight before bed, 'kay?" Later that night, he texted her around 9 to tell her that Coach Beiste had ended practice early since they all were exhausted and that he was actually going to sleep at 9. She texted back that that was great and she'd see him Friday.

She was so happy to see him at her locker Friday morning. He looked refreshed and back to his old self, amazing what a good night's sleep will do for you she thought. She told him that her mother had okayed her to spend the night at Mercedes that night, she said it was a Glee girls sleepover type thing, and winked at Sam. He told her his family was taking off as soon as his little sister and brother got out of school.

The pep rally thing was starting around 6ish and would probably go an hour or so, so they decided that later on they'd decide on supper. He also asked her what she thought about Mike and Tina staying at his house and then she and Tina could drive in his car behind the bus on Saturday. Quinn was cool with that as long as no one was caught running around his house naked. He was laughing at that. She also told him her "off" week was totally done and he literally beamed. They decided she'd drive to the school for the pep rally and leave her car there for the weekend and just go to his house in his car after the rally. He had to stay at school after school ended for one last practice before the rally, shower, and then do the whole pep rally ordeal. All he was really looking forward to was getting Quinn in his bed.

They met up at Glee and got ready to sing their "feel good" song. He told the class that the song they chose made them feel good because they had sung it together after an exceptionally romantic date at Breadstix and it just brought smiles to their faces. Both of them were smiling like mad people even as he talked about it. The rest of the class was pretty much thinking anything but the downer of the song _What Kind of Fool_ would be welcome. Sam picked up his guitar and started the song, _All In_.

_All night staring at the ceiling,_  
><em>counting for minutes,<em>  
><em>I've been feeling this way,<em>  
><em>So far away and so alone.<em>

_But you know it's alright,_  
><em>I came to my senses,<em>  
><em>Letting go of my defenses,<em>  
><em>There's no way I'm giving up this time…<em>  
><em>Yeah, you know I'm right here,<em>  
><em>I'm not losing you this time.<em>

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide,_  
><em>I'm falling harder than a landslide.<em>  
><em>I spent a week away from you last night.<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name,<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in…<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life.<em>

_There's no taking back what we've got,_  
><em>Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long,<em>  
><em>There's no breaking up this time.<em>  
><em>And you know it's okay, I came to my senses,<em>  
><em>Letting go of my defenses,<em>  
><em>There's no way I'm giving up this time.<em>

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide,_  
><em>I'm falling harder than a landslide.<em>  
><em>I spent a week away from you last night.<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name,<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in,<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life.<em>

_I want it, I want it, I want it_  
><em>I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah<em>  
><em>I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah<em>

_And I'm all in, calling out your name,_  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life.<em>  
><em>And I'm all in, nothing left to hide,<em>  
><em>I'm falling harder than a landslide.<em>  
><em>I spent a week away from you last night.<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name,<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in,<em>

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life._  
><em>Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life.<em>

They finished singing the song in a huge hug to the applause of the rest of Glee Club. Mr. Schue told the kids they all did a great job singing "feel good" songs. He talked to them about what the theme should be for next week. They finally decided on either Country Songs or Persistence. He told them to think about it over the weekend and they'd decide on Monday. He wished the basketball players good luck; he said he planned on attending the tournament on Saturday and for them to keep an eye out for him. Finally, class was over. Sam walked Quinn out to her car to kiss her goodbye and told her he'd catch up with her after the pep rally and that he was looking forward to that evening. She kissed him back and said she was looking forward to being with him later that night also. She took off for home to pack her overnight bag.

At her house, Quinn talked with her mom a bit before packing her overnight bag. Her mother was getting along quite well with this Steve fellow and was actually spending the weekend with him in Chicago apparently. Her mom asked her about Sam, how things were with him, asked Quinn how serious things were between them.

Quinn thought and said, "Sam loves me, mother. He also respects me and always thinks of me first. He knows about the rough year I had last year and is sensitive to that."

"You do realize that boys his age really only want one thing from girls. Actually, I do know you are aware of that, considering what you and that Jewish boy did last year. I sincerely hope you take your birth control more seriously now."

That set something off in Quinn, how dare her mother suggest she would take her relationship with Sam, or any boy for that matter, lightly?

"He has condoms, mother, if we happen to need them."

Her mother was shocked that Quinn would just throw that out there. Quinn was a little shocked at herself for blurting that out but for as distant as her mother had been since the whole Beth ordeal maybe it would help her realize she was not a huge part of Quinn's life anymore and that Quinn and Sam did have a clue.

"I'm happy to hear that Quinn. I hope you enjoy your weekend with _Mercedes_." Her mother looked at her as if she knew that Quinn was not spending her weekend with Mercedes judging by the way she emphasized her name.

Upstairs, Quinn picked out some changes of clothes for the weekend, her toiletries and makeup and that stuff, and came across that lube she had bought a few weeks ago before Regionals. What the heck, she thought...might come in handy...and tossed it in her bag. She had a light supper at home and headed back to the school for the pep rally.

At the school, she had to drive around a bit to find where he had parked his car. She finally found it at the edge of the lot next to some buses that apparently were in need of repair. She backed her car in next to his and headed toward the gym. A lot of supporters were there for the team, a lot of students too, so the gym and parking lot were packed. She had decided on her short red plaid pleated skirt (she knew he liked her in short skirts), a white McKinley High t-shirt, a red hoodie, and white knee socks. Even though she wasn't a Cheerio anymore didn't mean she couldn't rock the cute flirty skirt. She had even pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, tying it off with a red plaid ribbon and curling the ends so it bounced when she walked.

She saw some of the other Glee girls on her way up to the gym and joined them to find seats on the bleachers. Rachel joined the group, and Quinn figured she'd be friendly to her during the pep rally and not make any kind of scene, try to create a united front since their boyfriends were both starters on the team. She was still kind of bothered by the whole Rachel-kissing-Sam thing even if Rachel was fall-down drunk that night, still didn't excuse it by any means. Anyway, the only thing Quinn was really focused on was seeing Sam.

He was so tired of running these damn drills and practicing his shooting and ohdeargod he just wanted to get the game over with. Of course, if they won their Saturday morning game then they played in the championship game Saturday night. He loved to play basketball, any kind of sport really, but since he was still fairly new to McKinley his heart just wasn't in it, he guessed.

Coach Beiste wanted him to play point guard, which he was okay with, he could scan the court and somehow had the ability to read the other team's plays and could pass the ball into the better shooters and somehow made it look easy. The other guys needed the practice, probably more so than he did, so he still had to be there to run the plays and just be part of the team. Playing alongside Finn was not the easiest job but he managed to get through it and just looked at him as if he were some other dude, not the guy who tried to steal Quinn away from him.

Before the pep rally, they hit the showers and he grinned, listening to some of the other guys bitch about not having had sex in for what seemed like forever, thinking of how Beiste had lectured them all after winning their regional tournament to try to distance themselves from the people they were romantically involved with so they could focus on semi-state. Later on, he heard the other guys talking about what she really was saying was for the guys to keep it in their pants to build up some sort of aggression when playing on the court, like they should all be sexually frustrated or something? He actually felt like his head was more clear on the court since he and Quinn had got back together and he didn't have that frustration confusing him. Hearing the other guys complain about it meant he'd definitely have to be with it on Saturday...jesus...since apparently he was the only one getting any.

He actually laughed out loud in the showers and heard someone say, "What's so funny Evans?" He just ignored them, thinking he couldn't wait to get this over with and be with Quinn. He wondered if she was there yet. Out of the shower, he pulled on a pair of red sweats with the word TITANS up the right leg in white letters and a white McKinley High t-shirt that all the team was wearing. He could hear the crowd, sounded pretty fired up already, which was cool. It was time to get this party started...Coach Beiste led them out to the gym.

Finally...here they came...Quinn felt like she'd been sitting there forever listening to Rachel yap on and on about Finn this and Finn that. _Oh holyhell_, she thought, Sam looked _effing_ _hot_. He looked like the crowd was not getting to him while most of the other guys looked like they might freak the hell out (Finn with the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, Mike seemed fine though).

He scanned the crowd; she could tell he was looking for her. She was sitting with Tina, Mercedes, Deacon, Puck, Lauren, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Tommy, and Artie close to the exit (so they could make a quick get-away when this was over); they were all spread over five rows. Of course, the team came out from the opposite end of the gym so it took him awhile to locate her. She was hoping the harder she stared at him the more it would bring his eyes to her...he finally saw her and then realized what the other guys were bitching and moaning about in the locker room. Just the sight of her knocked his concentration completely out of whack.

She was sitting with the other Glee Club kids; she was the first one he noticed of that group. She was wearing some tiny skirt and if he looked at her just the right way he'd glimpse the underside of her thigh from where she sat a few rows up on the bleachers (it helped that the Glee Club was kind off to themselves). Coach Beiste was addressing the people there and Sam saw Quinn do the tiniest wave at him and smile. He smiled back at her and then turned his attention to whatever the hell was going on in the gym because he pretty much forgot why he was even there after seeing her smile. Okay, now they were announcing the team, the starters and their positions, then some cheers, the mayor was there? It finally was winding down, Beiste making some announcement about times and whatnot to the crowd. People were leaving and Beiste reminded the team what time to be at the school in the morning and also to not do anything crazy that night, like drink or whatever. They went to the locker room to get their junk and he came out into the back hall from the gym to make his way to the parking lot with Mike.

Quinn had to admit the pep rally had been fun and also nice to just enjoy it instead of perform at it. She loved watching Sam on display and how he'd blush but somehow kept his cool. Finally, it was winding down and she went with Tina to wait on the guys in a back hallway where they'd be leaving the gym from. The other girlfriends were hanging around also and some family, definitely a festive atmosphere. They chose to wait all the way at the end of the hallway next to the doors. She and Tina were making small talk when they saw Sam and Mike making their way out of the locker room toward them.

She literally became aroused seeing him walk slowly to her, swagger was more like it…deargod. Sam dropped his duffel bag next to her and hugged her quickly (grown-ups all around), whispering "I thought it'd never freakin end..." and pecked her on the cheek.

"It was fun Sam...you guys will totally kick ass tomorrow!"

He smiled...never got old hearing her bust out the cussing.

"Oh crap...I forgot my game day jersey in the locker room...we'll just meet you two at your car Sam." Mike said, grabbing Tina's hand and heading back to the locker room.

Sam picked up his bag and took Quinn's hand. "I thought the coaching staff handled your uniforms, Sam..." He smiled at her and shrugged, leading her out the door by the hand to his car.

The sun was just setting, still a bit light but starting to get dark. Sam was practically jogging to his car, pulling her along. She was laughing though, found it funny that he was so eager to be alone with her finally even though Mike and Tina would be joining them soon to head to his house. He pulled her over to the driver's side of his car, putting his car between them and the school, dropped his bag, turning her to face him with her back up against his car and then pressed up against her, kissing her on the mouth, pushing her legs apart with his legs to get as close to her as possible. She responded by parting her lips and then they were tonguing each other almost furiously, his hands going from her shoulders down her sides to the hem of that crazyshort skirt, coming up underneath her skirt to her panties, she tilting her pelvis up to meet his.

"Oh god, Sam, what do you want? Tell me...what do you want?" She was completely out of breath, talking on his mouth in between his kisses, lacing her fingers around the back of his neck, running her hands down his back to his hips, up his arms.

"Jesus Q...you know what I want..." He was pushing against her now, getting hard, her skirt riding up between them, his cock bumping up against her pussy.

"Say it Sam...I need to hear you say it..."

He really hadn't expected it to get so heated so fast between them but ohdeargod she was responding to him just as passionately as he was giving it to her.

"I..." he swallowed, burying his face into her shoulder, sucking the skin there, marking her with a hickey, debating if he should say what he was thinking to her...then just went way out on a limb: "Oh god, I wanna _fuck_ you Quinn...right here, right now…" He wasn't completely sure that those were the words he should use, but he just went for it and prepared for her to put the brakes on.

When he finally got the words out, she kind of inhaled, pulled away from him a bit, staring at him and biting her lip, and then brought a leg up around his waist, he grabbed hold of her thigh pressing his cock harder against her pussy.

"Now Sam...fuck me now...I can't wait…" Her mouth was back on his, she was tugging at the top of his sweats.

"Quinn..." He was trying to decide if they had time before Mike and Tina made it out there (he had purposefully parked his car as far away from the school as possible and then also told Mike to "forget" something and take his sweet time getting out to the parking lot).

He was also thinking how easy it would be to just shove his dick into her right there, standing up, next to his car, and moved his free hand to pull his sweats down to do just that. _Ohhh…just fuck it_, he thought. He pulled down the front of his sweats and underwear and recoiled a little when the cool breeze hit his cock.

"Q…how?" Ohmygod, she had reached between them and moved the crotch of her panties out of the way, her other leg moving up around his waist. Sweetjesus, the head of his cock was pressing into her; he was starting to buck his hips up to thrust into her when they heard Tina's laughter coming closer to them.

"Ohhhhh..." they both kind of moaned. He backed away from her after she dropped both legs back down. He moved to her side as if they were just standing there talking and tucked his dick back into his sweats, waiting for his hard-on to go away before he moved. That was the worst feeling, being so close and having to stop.

"When we get home Q..." he winked at her, kind of out of breath. She was smoothing her skirt back down, trying to get her breathing under control, as Mike and Tina were very close by then, just out of view actually.

"Hey you two! Sam, was it really necessary to park like 2 miles away?" Tina said, laughing.

"We're just enjoying this lovely evening," Quinn said, realizing that they had not unlocked Sam's car and her bag was still in her locked car, both things they could've done _before_ Tike got there.

"So...what _were_ you two doing?" Sam was fiddling with his keys to unlock his car and Quinn was getting her keys out of her purse to open her car up.

"Uhhhh...nothing actually..." Sam mumbled, trying to keep anything between his crotch and those two seeing he had a boner.

Mike turned to Tina, chuckling, "Cockblocked!"

Quinn just about died over by her car when she heard that; those two totally knew what was going on.

Mike, now talking to Sam, "Dude, it's happened to all of us...more than once with me and Tina actually. Why do you think we were being so loud before we got out here?"

"And it totally sucks, especially if it's like your parents or kids you're supposed to be teaching at summer camp," Tina added, giggling. "Sorry we interrupted."

Sam unlocked all the doors on his car and then got Quinn's bag out of her car, took it and his bag to his trunk, where he dropped those two plus Mike's gear. He opened Quinn's door for her and then went around the car the back way to get to his side, no way was he going around the front with his freakin boner on parade.

He was finally able to get behind the wheel and hoped to hell he got soft soon because it just was not going away. He tried adjusting himself but it was pretty obvious with those damn sweats on. Quinn had scooted over next to him and put her hand on his thigh so that was not going to help the matter either.

They were talking about what to pick up for dinner; he was thinking anything where he didn't have to walk in, deargod. He pulled over to Tina's car so Mike could get her bag and put it in the trunk. They finally decided on the drive-in place that had just re-opened due to the warmer weather. They were laughing by the time they got there, talking about the pep rally and how Beiste was all fired up.

Every once in a while, just when he thought his erection was calming down, Quinn would nibble on his earlobe or start rubbing his thigh, and he'd be half-hard again. Pure torture, he thought, but loving it. He was pulling the same stuff with her, as much as he could since he was driving; he'd work his hand up her thigh all the way to her panties and then back down to her knee, at stoplights he was whispering in her ear, kissing her neck. This is excruciating, she thought, wondering how long they'd have to be polite to Tike at Sam's house before disappearing for the night. She was thinking probably not long judging by the way Tike were all over each other in the backseat, trying to carry on a conversation with Sam and Quinn, laughing about Beiste's wedgies.

They got some grilled chicken sandwiches at the drive-in, Sam said there was salad at his place...Sam and Mike didn't want to eat anything too heavy the night before the game, though Sam and Quinn did get a milkshake to share later on. He decided to park in the garage at home so his neighbors wouldn't see him unloading 3 other kids and their bags at his empty house. He just never knew if his parents would have the neighbors watching the house or not.

At Sam's house, he pulled in the garage and the girls went on in the house while he and Mike got all their bags out of the trunk. Thankgod his erection had went away for the time being, probably all the talk about Beiste. He asked Mike where did he and Tina want to sleep, there was a spare bedroom or they could have the entire basement family room if they'd be comfortable down there.

"Wherever we wind up, I guess," Mike said. "I cannot believe we have to be at the school so freakin early...ugh." They had to be at the school by 6:15 a.m. to leave at 6:30 a.m.

"Yeah, that is totally going to suck, man."

In the house, Sam found the girls hanging out in the kitchen, waiting on them. "Q, you do realize we need to get to sleep early tonight, right?" he asked her, catching her eye and winking at her. She just melted when he did stuff like that and ohmygod right in front of Tike.

"I'm aware. I'll need to be up by 5 to get in the shower...that's crazyearly."

"Let's eat sup in the family room then and watch some TV...sound cool?"

They all agreed and picked out what they needed from the kitchen and headed downstairs. They got comfy downstairs and Sam turned on the TV to some cheesy show while they ate.

At 8:30, Sam was suddenly very tired. Shockingly, so was Quinn. And Tike. Tike decided it'd be too chilly in the family room so they'd just sleep upstairs like normal people. They helped Sam get the family room straightened up and Quinn took Tike upstairs to show them where the guest room was and bathroom and all that while Sam locked up downstairs. He grabbed Quinn's bag and headed upstairs. He told Tike "sweet dreams" and they were giggling like little kids, already cuddling in the queen-sized bed.

Quinn was sitting at Sam's desk in his room, waiting on him, listening to the radio turned down low. He shut his door, dropped her bag, and she met him in the middle of his room in a giant hug.

"Finally Sam...I didn't think I could wait to get to this point..."

"So, are you ready to hit the sack then? I need my beauty rest."

"Ohmygod Samuel Evans..." and she was kissing him.

"I was so ready by the car...I was going to take you right then..." he whispered.

"I wanted you too..."

"Before things get crazy up in here, I'm going to set my alarm for 5 stinkin o'clock...that right there is insane!" He sat on the edge of his bed and set his alarm; she sat down next to him. He turned to her.

"We're finally on your bed, Sam. I want to make love to you on your bed." She unzipped her hoodie and took the ribbon away from her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall about her shoulders. She lifted up her t-shirt, taking it off, and stood up and shimmied out of her skirt, standing in her bra and panties, looking at him.

He watched her the entire time she undressed, then stood up in front of her and took the t-shirt off over his head and worked his sweats down and stepped out of them. She finally stepped toward him and ran a finger down his chest over a nipple, down his belly to the waistband of his white briefs. She stopped there and dropped her hand back to her side.

He reached over to her bra strap, hooked a finger in it, and worked it down so that it was hanging at her elbow; he then reached out and moved the other bra strap down off her shoulder.

"Turn around," he whispered to her. She did so, slowly. He stepped up to her back, put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her lightly at the crook of her neck and shoulder while running his hands down her arms to where the bra straps were and then followed the edge of her bra around to the clasp on her back and undid it. He slid it the rest of the way down her arms and let it drop to the floor.

His hands were on her hips, his lips on her upper back, and he turned her back around slowly. He brought his hands up to her breasts, working her nipples gently between his fingers, then brought his mouth to one nipple, sucking it and nipping it, and then moved over to the other nipple, hearing her whimper when his teeth grazed her lightly. He took his mouth away from her breasts and was looking her in the eyes again.

"Sam…" she whispered. The moonlight was shining on her and he could see her nipples glistening…mygod they were perfect. She leaned into him then and brushed her lips under his ear, then moved down to his shoulder and then his nipple, working it like he did hers, and then over to the other one, then worked her way back up to his ear, running her hands down his biceps to his hips, hooking her fingers in his briefs and starting to work them down but very slowly (as slowly as she could stand). Holysweethell, she remembered to pull them away from his cock so he didn't bounce out. She kept pushing them down and squatting down until they were down to his ankles, running her hands back up his legs as she stood back up, taking time to run her tongue up the shaft of his dick.

He was literally begging as she kissed a trail up his belly, stopping at the top of his chest. "Please Quinn…" He took it this was a game of like copy-cat…he had his hands on her shoulders and started by running them down her arms to her hips, working his fingers in her panties and pushing them down, slowly over her ass, totally palming her ass as he pushed them down, wanting to rub his cock up against her belly but somehow resisting, making her wait for it. He worked her panties all the way down to her ankles and started working his way back up, running his hands up the front of her legs until he was eye level with her pussy and totally worked her lips open with his thumbs and found her clit with his tongue, sucking her gently. He felt her knees give way a bit and she moaned above him so he pulled himself away and kept kissing up her belly until they finally met kissing hard on the lips.

"Holy jesus, Quinn…what do you want? Tell me now…"

"Take me Samuel…_fuck _me now Sam…oh god, in your bed Sam…" She turned him around so her back was to the bed and she backed up the couple steps until she sat down on the edge and pushed herself back onto his pillows, him following her until he was on top of her, her hands behind his neck, her knees coming up and spreading to allow him access.

This time, he didn't need any help finding his way to her pussy. He pushed himself in most of the way, still shocked at the tightness and how wet she was. He moved back out and then slammed back into her, her hips responding to him thrust for thrust. He leaned up a bit and got an arm underneath one of her legs, pushing her knee up nearly to her shoulder, and then did the other side where he was holding himself up above her and could actually watch himself fucking her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his lower back, using her heels to push him into her over and over.

"Q….open…your eyes…" He wanted her to watch too but she was enjoying the feeling of being spread wide open, him pounding into her, bumping her clit every time his hips met hers. She heard him though and managed to open her eyes to find him looking down at their groins coming together over and over again.

He looked up at her then and saw her watching and then he closed his eyes because that about did it for him.

"Fuck Sam…harder…" He leaned down to her to kiss her and something about that angle when he slammed into her and she was rocking her pussy against him or maybe how he nipped her bottom lip or feeling her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands gripping the back of her thighs, caused both of them to come…he pushed into her and just stopped, moaning and cussing above her, while she was just trying to say his name over and over again, feeling him throb inside her, knowing his come was spilling into her. Slowly, he gently backed out of her and collapsed next to her, his cock against her thigh, hot, wet, and twitchy.

"Sam…I have…no words…" her breathing was still so erratic she could barely eek that out.

"I have never been so turned on Q…I think I might've died…"

She slowly stretched her legs out the length of his bed and turned slightly to face him. "You make me feel good every single time, Sam…I'm having a hard time keeping my hands, my mouth, and other things off of you…"

He was just gazing at her when they both heard Tike from across the hall, well the bed and a lot of moaning, possibly Tina screaming Mike's name.

"Wow," Sam said, "sounds crazyintense over there…hope they don't break the bed." Then, they were laughing.

"Okay, I need to find something to sleep in and then actually get some sleep," Quinn said. She sat up and looked at their clothes on the floor, grabbed his t-shirt and her panties and went to his bathroom. When she returned, Sam was in his briefs under the blankets, waiting on her. She climbed under the blankets with him, facing him.

"Quinn, I didn't get a condom again…I'm so sorry…I've got to try to get those on…don't want any accidents."

"It's partly my fault too, Sam…I get a bit rushed, well impatient, sometimes."

"Q, would it be so terribly awful if there was an accident at some point down the road?"

She just lay there and stared at him. What was he asking her? Would it be okay if he got her pregnant someday?

"I don't know Sam…that's so scary to think of…"

"I just need to be more careful, Quinn. If something ever happens, Q, you have my total support. I would never walk away from you."

"Thank you, Sam…let's just be careful for now, okay?"

He leaned over to her, kissing her on the lips, kind of hugging her. "Actually, I better go to the bathroom before I fall asleep also…once I fall asleep I'll be sleeping _hard_." He scooted out of his bed and went to his bathroom. Quinn lay there thinking about what he had talked to her about.

By the time he came back to bed, she was sound asleep. He slipped back over to his side, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered "I love you Q." He saw her smile in her sleep, then he curled up next to her and was sound asleep also.


	12. Semi State

_**SEMI STATE – CHAPTER 11**_

Who: Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang  
>Where: Various<br>When: Mid April

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update...I've been working on Enchantment a lot. I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. It's interesting, I guess. lol Hope ya like! **

The alarm went off at 5 a.m., and Sam hit snooze. "Just one time," he mumbled to Quinn.

Nine minutes later, it went off again.

"Do you think Tike set their alarm?" she mumbled.

"Not sure...guess we'll see if we hear them moving around?" He groaned getting out of bed.

"I didn't know you owned tighty whities, Sam Evans." She giggled as he stopped and stood there in his Fruit of the Looms totally sporting a boner.

"Quinn, I just don't even know..." but he was laughing and went to the bathroom.

She stretched, thinking of the night before and how awesome it felt to be waking up next to him, in his bed. She heard Tina giggling from across the hall so Tike must be awake also.

Sam came out of his bathroom and told her he had set her out towels and washcloths and whatever else she'd need for the shower; he was going to lie back down until she was out. She told him that Tike were moving around across the hall so they didn't need to wake them up, thankgod.

He curled up next to her in his warm bed. "You look adorable in my t-shirt, Q. Love seeing you first thing when I wake up..."

"I love that too…I could get used to it...uuuggghhh...I have got to get in the shower or else I'll never get out of your bed..." She kissed his cheek and crawled over him and grabbed her overnight bag from the floor. She saw his red sweats where they dropped them the night before and grabbed those too.

"Can I wear one of your shirts today Sam?" she asked.

"Mmmmm...sure..." She checked his closet and pulled a McKinley High t-shirt off a hanger and went on into his bathroom.

He wasn't kidding about towels and stuff; he had set out like 5 towels and 5 washcloths and he must have a maid coming in because his bathroom was spotless for a boy's bathroom; she was impressed. She got her shower out of the way and pulled on his sweats and t-shirt. The sweats were just a tad big on her, but she thought she could pull them off without looking like a total derp, and she tucked the t-shirt in. In the mirror, she thought _I look gangsta_ and laughed.

She went to Sam to make sure he was getting up; he was half awake. She heard a soft knock at his door; he nodded that it was ok to answer it, he pulled his blankets up to his chin. Tike were totally ready and said they were going to fix up a quick breakfast, toast and cereal anyone? They headed downstairs and Sam got up to get in the shower and then noticed what Quinn was wearing.

"Ohmygod, you look amazing..."

"Yeah, thanks for loaning me your sweats," she laughed. "I hope that's okay."

"Oh yeah, I've got to wear my warm-ups today. Did I tell you Bieste gave me permission to drive back with you?"

She was hoping that had not fallen through so she could spend time with him on the way home. "Cool...when will your parents be back?"

He smiled. "Sunday. So...you're more than welcome to stay tonight if ya want to..."

"I thought you'd never ask..." and she giggled. She went on down to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast with Tike and Sam joined them about 15 minutes later leaving him about 15 minutes to grab a bite to eat. They loaded up in his car and headed over to the school.

He parked behind the bus since Quinn would be driving his car to the tournament. They double-checked that they had their phones, she wished him luck and would try to find him after the first game, and told him she loved him. They were standing next to his car again, much like the night before, less macking out, but he kissed her, much like what Tike was doing on the other side of the car, and told her he loved her, couldn't get last night out of his mind. She smiled, kind of looked down. He told her his car should be fine, it was running fine with no problems and he had put gas in the day before. They heard Beiste literally blow a whistle so he had to go. She kissed him again and he ran off to get on the bus.

Quinn and Tina settled into Sam's car for the nearly 2-hour drive to Columbus. Quinn was looking forward to getting some alone girl-time with Tina since she and Mike had been in a serious relationship since the summer before school began that year.

"Did you get some sleep last night?" she asked Tina.

Tina kind of laughed..."Enough, I suppose, this is still just too early to be functioning though!"

"So true! Are you two staying at Sam's again tonight? His parents won't be back til Sunday."

"Not sure what Mike has planned, guess it depends on how this game turns out..."

They talked some more about school, Glee Club, general stuff. Finally, Quinn worked up the nerve to ask Tina about her and Mike and more intimate questions. "So, you and Mike are pretty serious, right? Like, sleeping together...if you don't mind me asking?"

Tina liked Quinn and knew she had had a lousy year the year before, getting knocked up by Puck her first time having sex and then being shunned from the Cheerios and then giving up her daughter and all the Finn drama. Since dating Sam, she really had changed for the better, seemed to have grown up some, and Tina knew she didn't really have close girlfriends to talk to about stuff like this so she felt comfortable talking to her, especially after last evening when she and Mike nearly walked up on them doing it.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us last night, Quinn...wow, it was just phenomenal...it's awesome when you don't have to worry about being caught by someone or only having like 5 minutes to knock out a quickie or only having the car, which totally cramps our style. And then to wake up with him...ohmygod..."

"We had some music on...actually surprised that you didn't hear us...I know what you mean about waking up together. We've only...been together...like 3 times though."

"Oh, so you're fairly new to this then?"

"Yeah and it's kinda to the point where we can't get enough of each other, like last night by the car, very close call for sure." They both giggled. "It's so much different than the time with Puck...maybe because I love Sam and he loves me?"

"That definitely makes it better...I couldn't imagine being so...close...to someone and not loving them, ya know?"

Quinn thought of her and Puck: "Been there, done that...ugh." There was a break in the conversation as Tina wasn't sure she had said too much or hurt Quinn's feelings and Quinn wasn't sure if she should elaborate on the whole Puck situation so she just blurted out to Tina: "Yeah we totally heard you and Mike last night!" And giggled, hopefully breaking the tension and causing Tina to blush. "And it was hot!"

Tina could only muster an ohmygod and then Quinn went on, "Sam and I were kind of...already done...but it's totally a turn-on, ya know?"

"Oh, I know...Mike and I have been at parties where people were getting it on like right next to us and it kind of set things off, ya know."

Another pregnant pause.

Tina asked Quinn, "Have you ever been to Columbus?"

"Only to pass through or maybe field trips..."

"I have family there, actually near the high school where the guys are playing today, and there is a fabulous lake nearby...if the boys win, we ought to drive there after the games and, you know, park...you think Sam would be freaked out by that?"

"Well, what do you mean by 'park'? Like make out? Actually...like, do it?"

"I guess whatever happens...I'm ok with it and pretty sure Mike would be...it's not like we'd just be sitting and watching you two get it on, more like listening I guess and doing our own thing. Of course, if they lose, they probably won't be in the mood for anything...ugh."

Quinn mulled this over, "True...ohmygod, that sounds just insane!" She laughed. "You know last night when you two came out to his car he was freaking out 'cause he had a boner, right? He was afraid someone would see it and know what we were up to."

"Yikes...poor Sam..." Tina said.

"I'm not sure what he'd do if we started fooling around in the front seat while you two are macking out...or whatever... in the back. Might just be best to not tell him and just get him going, ya know?"

"Maybe...god, what if he made you stop?"

"If I could get him to the point of no return then it might work. Okay, if they win tonight, we try it; if they lose, we just go back to Sam's and get their spirits up there!" Both girls giggled and started singing to the radio, not even realizing their boyfriends were totally spying on them from the bus.

At the tournament, McKinley won their first game so they would play the next game at 6 p.m. to determine who was going to the state championship in a week. Sam found Quinn in the section for McKinley fans, and they watched the next game, which would determine their opponent for their 6 p.m. game.

"You looked great out there," she told him. He had been focused on running plays and moving the ball around the court, getting it into the hands of the shooters. They had won easily.

"Thank you…I hope I do a decent job tonight…" he said. He scanned the crowd and found his family. "We better go say hi to the 'rents."

His family was sitting toward the top of the bleachers, so Sam and Quinn made their way up there.

"Hello you two!" His parents said to them. "Great game Sam!"

Quinn noticed Sam's mom eyeballing her. _Crap, she probably noticed that these are Sam's sweats! _she thought.

They talked a little while longer. His parents offered to take them out to eat after the current game ended. They wound up at Steak 'N Shake, Sam only eating a salad as he didn't want a heavy meal on his stomach for the final game.

He had to be back at the gym by 5 p.m. to warm up for the final game. Quinn found Tina in the stands and sat with her, hoping to get away from the glares from Sam's mom.

The final game that night presented a challenge to the McKinley High team. Sam knew the opponents were just as tired as his team, maybe even more so. He pulled some sneaky plays out of his back pocket for that game and thankfully his teammates came through. They won the game by 6 points. There was a celebration on the court, McKinley fans congratulating the team. Finally, the team retreated to the locker room to shower and dress and head back to Lima.

Quinn and Tina pulled Sam's car around to the team bus to meet Sam and Mike there after all the commotion had died down somewhat. The team finally spilled out of the school, heading for the bus. They watched Sam and Mike speak to Beiste and then headed over to his car. Tina hopped in the back seat with Mike.

"Do you want me to drive Q?" Sam asked her.

"No, I don't mind...I enjoy driving, hardly ever get to actually...you boys hungry or anything?"

"I could so go for a milkshake right now," Sam said, so they found the main road and saw a Sonic and pulled in there to get them some fun desserts.

"So, one more week of killer practices, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah...I didn't think winning tonight would feel so freakin awesome but it does!" Then, Sam and Mike were like high-fiving each other over the seat and getting all sorts of crazy, Tina and Quinn laughing at them.

"So, is it okay if Tike stays over again at your place tonight? I saw some wine coolers in your garage, maybe we could crack open a couple of those?" Quinn put her hand on Sam's thigh.

He looked over at her and said, "Sure...sounds like fun."

"Sweet. Hey, are you in a huge hurry to get back home? Mind if we maybe pull over and, I don't know, enjoy each other's company for a while?"

He really wasn't sure where she was going with this but was game.

"Do it," he said and turned up the radio.

Earlier, Tina had looked up the lake on her phone she was talking about and Quinn hopefully had figured out how to get there. They were also hoping it was open since in Ohio a lot of parks closed during the winter months; it was technically spring now and Quinn found the park and the gates were open. Score! Sam looked back at Mike and kind of shrugged his shoulders as if to say he was not sure what was going on and Mike did the same thing back so Sam figured Tina and Quinn had planned something then as he was pretty sure Quinn didn't know her way around Columbus that well. Quinn found a spot overlooking the gorgeous lake in the setting sun and was happy to see the park was mostly deserted.

She was trying to decide how to get this started; actually, the two in the back kind of motivated her, as they were already whispering and right up next to each other kissing. She scooted across the seat to be right next to Sam, running her hand up his thigh, thanking god he had shorts on and being able to touch his bare skin.

"You were great tonight, Sam," she whispered in his ear. "…and I want to have my way with you..." She was rubbing his penis through his shorts now, getting him stiff.

"God Quinn..."

"Can I move your shorts down?"

"Uhhhhh...okay..." They moved his clothing out of the way and before he knew what was happening her mouth was sucking his dick...with the other two in the back seat doing whatever. He kind of scooted his ass down on the seat, giving her better access, and was desperately trying to think of how he was going to handle this situation. No way could he actually get off with like a crowd all around them. Jesus, it was feeling so good though...he just stared out his window at the lake, trying to ignore what he was hearing from the back seat coupled with Quinn sucking his cock. She was on her knees on the front seat crouched over him and he finally couldn't resist sliding his hand down her back to the top of his sweats, sliding his hand underneath them and her panties and down to her pussy.

Ohfuck, she was crazywet and her pussy was grinding on his hand now, he went for it and slipped a finger inside her...dearmotherfuckinggod...what the hell is going on in the back seat? trynottolook...trynottolook...he could hear the moaning and knew what was going on…he glanced over at his hand down the back of her pants, finger fucking her ohmygod, and caught a glimpse of what was happening in the back seat...wait, Quinn's off my dick...what the hell? She had planned on just sucking him off in the front seat, totally out of view of Tike and figured he wouldn't freak out too much...then he ran his hand down the back of the sweats and started playing with her clit, finger fucking her, and it was game on.

She sat up and in his ear whispered, "Push these sweats down, Sam..."

He just looked at her, dumbfounded. She somehow kicked her shoes off and he finally came out of his stupor and grabbed the sweats and yanked them down.

"Panties too?" he whispered.

"Yes..." There is nowaynowaynoway he could do this.

She leaned over his lap and popped open the glove box and grabbed at the condoms.

From the back seat, Tina barely choked out, "Quinn, do you have an extra?" Sam just wanted to die. Sex between him and Quinn was personal and deargod she just grabbed a condom and one for Tike so someone was going to be fucking in his car...deargod maybe _all four_ of them _at once_? Quinn handed one back to Tina; Sam heard it being opened.

"Scoot to the middle a bit, Sam..." He was like a robot, just doing as she said. She had managed to get one leg out of the sweats and her underwear and straddled him.

"God, I love your bench seats..." she whispered and giggled.

She was tearing open the condom and then stroking him, he was again in a stupor. He felt the coolness of the condom on the head of his cock and realized this _was_ going to happen and ohdeargod what the fuck was he going to do? She was rolling the condom down the shaft of his penis, from the sounds in the back seat Tike were one step ahead of them, then Quinn was all up in his face, getting ready to slide his cock up into her, rubbing her pussy up and down his dick getting herself hard.

In his ear, she whispered, "This is so fucking hot Sam..."

"Quinn, I...I don't think I can...ohgod...we're not alone..."

Too late, she had guided his cock up into her pussy and she had slid all the way down him before he got those words out.

"Sam, close your eyes...it's just us now...no one is looking...mmmmm….just me and you…." she whispered to him, moving up and down slowly on him. He did close his eyes and tried to concentrate on her and her motions and his hips started responding to her. "Q...they're going to know...when I...get off...ohhhfuuuck..." He was trying to whisper but jesus the two in the back were going at it hard and fast now and were all kinds of loud. Quinn was right, it was fucking hot.

Thankfully, that damn rubber was keeping his orgasm at bay while he tried to figure out how to not grunt and cuss like he typically did when he came. Except, Quinn was getting close, probably because the two in the back were ohjesussoclose also...he was pretty sure he'd be the last one over the edge.

She was moving her hips in a circle on him, then up and down, then faster, and she was getting louder like she didn't even care: "God Sam...holymotherfuck...ohmygod...Sam...I'mcoming...coming..."

Then, her body just trembled on him, he was hearing the same from the back and finally heard Mike saying he was there and something switched in Sam to where he blocked out the back seat action and it was just him and Quinn in his car and then the orgasm crashed into him before he really knew what was happening. "God Q...I'm coming so fucking hard...fuuuuuck...ohmyfuck..." His hands were on her hips pushing her down over and over and over and then he realized she was getting worked up again, not sure if it was because he came, Tike in the back were doing it, or what but she was on her way to orgasm #2.

"Keep going Sam...ohgod...faster...faster...fuck I'm coming ag..." She couldn't get the words out, just moaned next to his ear and then bit his earlobe and he heard Tina in the back doing the same shit with Mike, coming again. Deargod, this was setting off multiple orgasms...holyfuck, Mike too, this time he was just cussing.

When Quinn bit his earlobe he realized he was still pushing into her, still hard, and shitshitshit it was building back up with him too, her contracting all around his dick and breathing in his ear and hearing the two in the back and HOLYFUCK he realized he _was_ going to come again.

"Q...coming again...goddamn...shitshitshit..." This time he threw his head back as much as possible but pushing himself up into her as far and as hard as he could, trying to keep as quiet as he could but it was pointless now, more like breathless shouting. She was slowing down on him...ohgod, he thought he was going to pass right the fuck out.

"Oh. My. God. Sam." That was all she could get out and then: "You can drive home." and laughed. She lifted herself off him and got back behind the wheel of the car, pulling up her panties and sweats, finding her shoes. He reached for her hand.

"How is that even possible?" She was confused.

"Twice Quinn...how?"

"Me or you? Totally easy for me..."

"Me...with a condom on...I just don't have a clue..."

Tike were moving around in the back and whisper-talking too, probably going to need to be let out of the car actually, so he tried working that damn condom off as quickly as he could and tied it off, then got his shorts and briefs back up.

"Okay, I need to find a trashcan...where's that milkshake cup?" Quinn handed it to him and he dropped the condom in it.

"Dude, I'll go with you..." Mike said from the back seat. Those two went in search of a trashcan, really just to freak out about what had just happened, same as Quinn and Tina were in the car.

"That was just off the hook Quinn...I'm kinda shocked Sam went for it."

"He didn't have much of a choice," Quinn laughed. "He was worried about being too loud, I guess, or thinking about how you two would know he was having an orgasm and ohdeargod he had TWO. Totally intense. He has got to drive home though, my legs are completely weak!"

Sam and Mike wandered away from his car to find a trashcan and also they both had to pee.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mike asked Sam.

"I have no fuckin clue...intense though."

"Hey, I just couldn't get to my wallet when I needed to...I'll add a condom to your stash sometime," Mike said laughing.

"No problem man...I gots plenty at home actually."

"Nothing weird between us Sam?…I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to with your lady."

"It's cool dude…I was just a little shocked that Q would go for it like she did."

They walked back to Sam's car and Sam got in behind the wheel, reached over and squeezed Quinn's knee, she giggled. "You need to tell me how to find the highway Q," he said smiling.

She had scooted over next to him for the drive home, resting her head on his shoulder, sometimes dozing off, listening to the radio quietly. Tike in the back seat were dozing too. Sam wondered how he stayed awake, actually, probably because he was driving.

Quinn said to Sam drowsily, "At least we can sleep in tomorrow…"

He smiled. "It is the most awesome thing, Q, to wake up with you. My god, I love you." It kind of surprised him the wave of emotion that came over him just then.

"Sam, I'm kinda sorry about earlier…I know that what we did is something you really don't want to share with other people…I'm not sure what came over me…I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"At first, it felt a little weird but I just did what you said, closed my eyes and it was just us. You better rest up now…the night is still young Q…"

At Sam's house, they were all pretty tired from getting up so early, the game, messing around in the car, the long drive…still some cold wine coolers went down smooth, listening to music in Sam's family room. "Lucky" came on and the four of them were slow dancing.

After the song, Quinn whispered to Sam that she was so tired and ready to go rest in his bed. He told Tike they were going on upstairs; they said they were tired too and headed on up. Quinn waited on Sam to lock up the downstairs and turn off lights; he then took her hand and led her up the stairs to his room.

In his room, he turned to her and said, "I've been waiting to lead you up here, just walk up here with you….it is going to be so hard not to sleep next to you…"

"I'll miss it too Sam…the closeness to you…"

"Let's just lie down and sleep, okay?" he asked quietly.

"Can I sleep in one of your t-shirts?"

"Sure, you can even take it home, if you want, to sleep in."

She smiled and started stripping off the clothes she had on, took off her bra, while he pulled a shirt out of his closet. He turned around and she was standing there in only her panties, nothing fancy, maybe white cotton. He took the shirt to her and put it on over her head, then took her in a strong embrace.

"Quinn, I have such deep feelings for you…I just love you so completely…" That came out all sorts of odd…jesus, what kind of weirdo was he? He pulled back from her a bit to kiss her and saw she was tearing up.

"No, Q, please don't cry…"

"Happy tears Sam…having you in my life has just…just been a blessing for me."

He kissed her then and pulled her close again. She inhaled and said she was going to the bathroom. He straightened up his bed for them. She came out and curled up in his bed while he went to the bathroom. He stripped down to his briefs and got situated next to her.

"Do you think we should set the alarm, just in case?" she asked him.

"Not a bad idea…I feel like I could sleep for-e-ver…" He reached over her and set it for 10. "They won't be home until around 1ish so that should give me time to get the house in order."

"I love you too Sam…" she kissed him and they were asleep.

_Mike was standing next to his bed; Tina sitting at his desk; both were watching him and Quinn fuck like animals on his bed. She was riding him, first leaning over him and then sitting up straight; he could see himself going in and out of her as she pushed herself up and down. He knew Mike and Tina could see that also. How can they just watch and not be aroused? They're not even touching each other. Then, he was on top of Quinn, pushing her legs up by her shoulders, getting a good look at her pussy and his cock slamming into her over and over again, knowing he was being watched. Then, he was on his knees in bed and Quinn in front of him sucking his dick…he was so close, he wanted to come all over her face…so close…fuck…_

He awoke with a start, kinda sweaty, realized he was gripping his cock and rubbing up against Quinn, her back to him as if they were spooning. He also realized they were alone in his room; Mike and Tina sleeping across the hall. Jesus, he and Quinn had been so exhausted they fell asleep with his bedroom door wide open. He leaned up to glance at the clock past Quinn, 3 a.m. What a crazy dream; he was glad he woke up when he did and not covered in come….god.

They had been asleep for a good 4 hours, though…he wondered what she'd do if he woke her up the way he woke up. She could always tell him to go back to sleep. He loosened his grip on his dick and started running his hand slowly down her thigh, then back up again, moving her shirt up so that his hand was on her panties.

Then, he started whispering behind her: "They watched you coming Quinn…watched you fucking me in the car…they knew I was making you come…they heard you coming hard…on my cock…" He was still stroking her thigh, now working her panties down as gently as possible, hearing her murmur and starting to stir, pushing her ass back into him. _Ohgod._

"They saw me fucking you Quinn…fucking you so hard…my dick sliding in and out of your pussy….making you come…mmm…twice…they heard me come…come in you…_twice_…it was so fuckin hot…"

His breath was getting ragged against the back of her neck…she was moaning as she woke up and realized what he was doing. "They were fucking in my back seat…Tina riding Mike…she was sucking his cock before that…"

She had instinctively lifted up her hips as he pushed her panties down further, now her bare ass rubbing against his penis, he moved his briefs down.

"Sam…make them hear me again…" She tilted her hips up, trying to align her pussy to his cock. He felt her heat and gripped his dick again, pushing at her to find her entrance. The head of his cock slipped in her; she was dripping wet.

"Fuck Quinn…ohmygod…" She pulled away from him then; his penis slipped out of her.

"Sam…what if they hear us? What if…they _see _us?" He glanced across the room to his door and could see Tike had left their door open also.

"I can shut the door…"

"Just don't make me scream…" She moved her ass back to him and he again pushed his cock up against her pussy, slipping in her easily, moaning.

"I might be the one screaming…"

Damn, she pulled away again….what the hell? "Maybe the one _begging_…" Is that what she was doing? He pulled her hips back to his, aching to connect with her.

"Please, Quinn…let me be with you…" His hand snaked down over her hip to her pussy, feeling for her clit. He found her little bump, now hard, and started playing with it, running his fingers down her folds as far as he could, bringing her hot juices back up to her clit, causing her to moan every time he touched her clit.

Her hips were arching, trying to find his cock, needing it in her. "Oh Sam…please…in me…" With that, he slid his penis fully in her and stopped, relishing that unique feeling of being one.

She started moving her hips on him, needing that friction. Entering her from this angle was entirely different than what they had done before and the feeling was nearly overwhelming for him. Once he started moving himself in and out, though, he was unable to stop. He tried to keep it slow, but whatever he was doing with his hand on her clit (basically just applying pressure to her as he pushed her back into him, then she would push against his hand as she rode his cock) must've been getting to her too because words, not moans, started flying out of her mouth:

"Oh-oh-oh Sam…yes Sam….faster…please…holymotherfucking…Sammmmm" and when her orgasm hit her she clamped her pussy around his cock and he was pretty sure he had never felt anything like that before.

He had been moaning behind her, breathing on her neck, but as she got close to coming so did he and he suddenly was vocal as she was: "Ohgod Q…feels so…mmm…fucking….ohgod…fucking good…fuck….coming Quinn…." He came and stopped, then backed out and slammed into her again, when wave after wave of orgasm hit him. He was panting behind her, she was gripping the sheet in front of her.

"Quinn….god…I just woke up so freakin horny…" He pulled out of her, moving his hand away from her pussy.

"At first, I thought I was dreaming Sam…" she giggled quietly. "I wonder if woke up Tike?"

They both glanced over at his door….oops, Tike's door was shut now. "Ummm…maybe?" Then they both snickered.

"Shhh…." They both listened. "They're totally doing it…we woke them up and made them horny too!"

"Sam, we must be deviant!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry Q…I was just having the most erotic dream…I woke up jacking myself off basically."

"Wow…I am glad you woke me up though, especially the _way_ you woke me up…"

He leaned up so she could lay back and face him, leaned down to finally kiss her on the mouth. "I missed that though…" He scooted out of his bed and got up to shut his door, then went to the bathroom, and then came back to bed.

"I think your bed has magical powers, Sam Evans…"

"Only when you are beside me…" They were both back to sleep.


	13. State, part 1

_**STATE – CHAPTER 12 part 1**_

Who: Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, others  
>Where: Various<br>When: Late April

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GLEE OR TO ANY SONGS USED.

The sunlight woke up Sam and Quinn the next morning before his alarm went off. They actually woke up back to back and both rolled toward one another, knowing they'd have to leave the warm blankets of his bed soon before his parents returned. It was still hard for both of them to believe they had been able to spend not just one night together, but _two_, and they would be sleeping apart for who knew how long before another opportunity such as this would arise.

"After this weekend, Quinn, it will be so hard to not be next to you at night." He was running his fingers all over her body, relishing their last few moments together alone.

"I dread it too, Sam." She was tracing his face with her fingers, running her fingers through his messy hair, tracing circles around his nipples, running a finger down the muscles of his belly, running a finger along the waistband of his briefs.

She was already trying to formulate a plan to get Sam over to her house soon since her mother was away a lot on the weekends and he had seemed to just fall in love with her bedroom, but she would wait to tell him of that plan until it was a sure thing.

She leaned over to him, kissing him lightly, not too much passion but then he responded with tongue, moving his hand behind her, pressing her lower back to bring their bodies closer together.

"One more time Q?" he whispered to her.

"It's kind of light in here…" she said.

"Mmmmm…will be able to see you…" he murmured. They were kissing some more, moving their bodies together, when suddenly he said, "I have the best idea!"

He leaned up over her, their legs all tangled together, and he reached over to his bedside table. He pulled open a drawer, and she realized he was reaching for a condom. She also realized he had a giant grin plastered on his face.

He messed around in the drawer a bit, then shut the drawer and leaned back over her, putting the condom up by the pillow for later. Since he was now kneeling over her, he just leaned down to her to start kissing her again. Her hips were responding to him, she had started tugging at his briefs. He took that as his cue to start moving her panties down. He moved back up to his knees and she opened her eyes to watch him.

She had never really seen him naked in such bright light, but there he was already pushing out of his underwear, kinda red and swollen, light brown pubes all around him. He pushed his briefs down the rest of the way and off his legs, tossing them on the floor. He then reached for her panties and started working them off; it was so hot to watch him looking at her. She brought her knees up so he could move the panties past her feet and he tossed those on the floor also. Ohmygod, he just ran a thumb over her pussy and then was looking at her.

"Can you put the condom on me?" She reached over for it and then realized he pulled out one of the Fire and Ice condoms. She had no idea what to expect with one of these. She sat up and he was just all naked right in front of her face. She tore open the package and reached out to him. The urge suddenly hit her, before she slid the condom on him, and she took his cock in her mouth and sucked the head a bit; he totally had not expected that and kind of moaned. She took him out of her mouth and put the condom on top of his penis, then rolled it down him, and lay back down.

She watched him stroke himself a couple times…jesus that was insanely hot…and then he was on top of her, kissing her, saying "ohhhh….wow…." He moved his cock over her a bit, rubbing her clit until she was responding to him, when she said, "Now Sam…" and he dropped his hips and pushed into her as slowly as he could manage.

He could already feel the heat from the lubricant on that condom and wondered what it'd feel like for her. The condom did allow him to have some control over thrusting into her, kind of desensitizing the sensitive areas. Then, he felt all tingly around his balls…jesus, that must be the "ice".

"Oh Sam, it's so hotttttt…." He was trying to watch her as much as possible since it was so bright in his room, the t-shirt she was wearing (one of his) had worked its way up to just underneath her breasts, her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip occasionally, running her hands all over him, finally landing on his hips to direct his movement in and out of her.

Quinn thought the heat coming off that condom was absolutely crazy, and maybe some tingling sensation?, and all the friction from his thrusting was about to cause her to come undone. She knew he was watching her; she could feel his stare. She would peek him at him every once in a while, when they'd catch each other's gaze he'd kind of smirk at her, his cheeks totally red, his hair all over the place, he'd bite his lip and close his eyes then, sometimes moaning.

Then, he kind of whispered deeply, "On my shoulder Q…" and moved his right arm underneath her left leg. Her knee was at her shoulder again and his thrusting was beginning to get erratic, more moaning. She hesitantly lifted her leg up over his shoulder so that the crook of her knee was resting up there. He pushed himself up above her and just started plowing into her.

"Fuck Q…fucking so hard…"

"Come for me Sammy….hard…ohhhh I'm so close…"

His breathing was coming in pants against her neck; she could feel sweat drip onto her shoulder. Him crashing into her plus that fire/ice sensation was pushing her close to the edge. When he groaned and stuttered, "I-I'm…com-coming Q…ohohohoh…." it set off her orgasm.

"SamSamSamSam…coming…god…." He kept pushing into her over and over as she rode out her orgasm and he came down from his until they had both slowed down enough, her leg was back down alongside him.

He finally pulled all the way out of her and moved to her side, kind of holding onto his dick so the condom wouldn't completely fall off him. Then, he realized something pretty much horrifying….his bedroom door was standing wide open and the door to the guest room across the hall was also standing open.

"Oh Quinn….oh no…." She had been lying quietly basking in that wonderful after-orgasm surreal perfection when she heard Sam. That shook her out of her stupor.

"What Sam? Oh my god….is everything okay?"

"The door Quinn….the door was open…._the entire time_…" She pushed herself up on her elbows and saw what he had seen. She grabbed his blankets and pulled them up over both of their heads.

"Oh my god Sam…oh my god…do you think they…saw anything?"

"I'm not sure Q…I was in a whole different place…not even paying attention to, well, anything but you." He paused. He finally was able to work the condom off and tied it. "Okay, I'm going to hop out of bed and try to get it shut…" and he was out of the bed, took the few steps quickly to the door, and shut it quietly.

He turned around and she was giggling. "You have got the cutest butt!" Deargod, he was blushing again.

Smiling, he then sauntered over to his dresser and got a fresh pair of briefs out. "Do you want to take a shower here Q?" He had wandered over to his bathroom to throw the used condom away and returned to the bedside.

"I'll just do that at home….maybe not til tomorrow!"

"I'm thinking that's what I'll do too!" He pulled on his underwear and grabbed hers off the floor.

"I'll just get a clean pair." She giggled again.

They finished getting dressed. She made sure she had all of her stuff in her overnight bag. He checked on Tike across the hall. They were already downstairs as it turned out. They had made the bed in the guest room and everything looked to be as it was when Sam's parents left a couple days before. Sam and Quinn looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders; maybe Tike didn't see anything?

They found Tike in the kitchen having a light breakfast. "Ummm…we just came on downstairs since you two seemed…ummm….busy," Mike said kind of uncomfortably. Yeah, they knew.

Sam was blushing horribly, even his ears. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that…"

"Tina and I will check the family room to make sure it's cleaned up, okay?" Quinn said to the boys as they both seemed terribly embarrassed. Quinn grabbed Tina's hand, and they ran downstairs.

Quinn said to Tina, "I'm so sorry…we forgot about the door being open…"

"It's okay, Quinn…I think Mike was freaked out 'cause he left our room to go to the bathroom and saw a little more than he expected…like, he saw Sam, not you. Of course, he left our door open while he was in the bathroom but when he came back he shut our door. By that time, I was so horny I just jumped him!" Tina was laughing.

"Oh, thank god…still I'm sorry…we just got carried away…it will be a long week with their practices and school and just the thought of being apart…" Quinn sighed, that thought invading her mind again.

"I so know what you mean…it was kind of nice having that little quickie!" They checked the family room and didn't see anything out of place so they headed back upstairs.

Quinn told Sam she had forgotten something in his room and would be right back down. Upstairs in his room, she grabbed a couple Fire and Ice condoms and a couple of the spermicide condoms out of his bedside drawer (totally stocking up for her bedroom) and shoved them in the pocket of her jeans and went back downstairs.

The boys seemed more at ease thankfully so they loaded up Sam's car to head over to the school. Sam had said, "Dude, I'm sorry about our door being open this morning…"

Mike kind of blushed but then said, "At first I was shocked when I came out of our room to go to the bathroom and pretty much saw your ass bobbing up and down…"

"Oh dear god…"

Mike continued, "I kinda left our door open while I was in the bathroom and by the time I got back to Tina she was all worked up so it was all good." They were both kind of laughing, still a little embarrassed though.

They drove over to the school and dropped off Tike at Tina's car, then drove over to Quinn's car.

He backed in next to Quinn's car and turned his car off.

"So…Q…it's been a totally awesome weekend…" He reached over and took her hand.

"It has been just the best, Sam."

"It is going to be such a long week….once we get the state game out of the way I'll have so much more time to spend with you…but I'll miss you so crazy hard this week…" he was just rambling now, not really wanting her to go.

"Let's get this week out of the way, just think if you guys win next Saturday! That will just be great!" She did not want to get out of his car either but knew she had to. She squeezed his hand. "I just have to say…your bed rocked Sam…"

His smile was just huge. He leaned over to kiss her. "I do love you Quinn…so much…"

"And I love you Sam Evans…" She kissed him back. They kept kissing, intimately with tongue, sometimes humming and moaning. Finally, they pulled apart but still only inches between their faces, him whispering "don't want you to go…"

She had to be the strong one, though it was so hard for her too, to be apart from him. "I know Sam…but the week will go fast, I hope. What time are your practices?"

The basketball talk at least made him sit back and switch gears to think about it. "Ummm, right after school until about 7."

"Okay, we'll see each other before school, in Glee, and then you can text or call me before bed each night."

"I hope that works," he said and then, "I guess I'll get your bag…just hang on there…" He got out of his car and grabbed her bag from the back seat, then came to her door and opened it.

"Thank you Sam." She was hunting around her purse for her keys, found them, and unlocked her car. He put her bag on her passenger side seat.

"Okay, Q, I'll talk to ya later tonight…I'll be thinking of you…" He kissed her again and pulled away kind of teary. He was having a hard time with whatever emotion was coursing through him. He knew he'd be talking to her and seeing her like every day; he guessed it was just the thought of not being close to her like they had been all weekend.

"Oh, I'll be thinking of you too Samuel and of our weekend together." She got in her car and started it. He got back in his and waited for her to pull out, then followed her until she turned off to go to her house, honking 'bye' to her when she did. She waved at him after glancing in her rear view mirror and then finally let a few tears fall. This was going to be the longest week.

Sam found Quinn at her locker Monday morning, pecking her on the cheek. "Let's pick a locker and share it Q…I'll move over here to yours."

She smiled at him, "Okay, I'll write down the combination or text it to you…move in as soon as you can." She was glad he made a decision about it, and it would be totally awesome sharing a locker with him. "See you in Glee…love you…"

He pecked her on the cheek again, his hand holding her upper arm, and then was off down the hall. Later that day, sometime after her lunch (his lunch was before hers), she stopped by their locker and saw he had moved some stuff over, including a small magnetic dry erase calendar. She noticed he had dates marked on the calendar and she focused on what looked like codes. Some days he had put little hearts around the date…hmmm…the Saturday of prom had _two _hearts, then the Friday before his semi-state basketball game had a heart, and Saturday, and Sunday….ohmygod…he marked his calendar the days they had had sex. Wow. Okay, the Monday after prom he had scribbled in "off." Yep, the week she was on the rag. His basketball practices were marked, some big homework assignments or Glee songs. She glanced at the time they were split up; some days had "Q" on them. She'd have to ask him what those meant. She did notice that the weekend after the state tournament, on Saturday, he had a giant 17 marked. Oh! His birthday! She'd have to think of a really epic gift to give him. She had to admit his calendar was very organized. She smiled to herself, so in love with him, and headed off to a couple more classes before Glee.

Sam was already in the choir room; she took the seat next to him. "I saw your calendar in our locker, Sam."

"Oh, is it okay that I put it there? I can take it down if you don't like it." He was totally serious.

She took his hand and smiled. "Sam, it is fine…I love it…I also noticed that someone has a 17th birthday coming up!"

He blushed. "Oh, yeah, that…ummm, did you see the other stuff on it?"

Mr. Schue came in then and started his lecture. "First of all, congratulations to our Titans basketball players…Finn, Mike, and Sam. Great tournament play guys! Now, we need to decide on song performances for this week. I hope you had a chance to think about whether you wanted to go with country songs or songs about persistence. Raise your hand if you want to do country songs…" Every hand shot up. "Okay, well that was easy guys! Let's make these performances solos this week, starting by Wednesday at the latest."

The class started talking amongst themselves, deciding what songs they would do. Sam turned to Quinn. "I think you ought to sing a Taylor Swift song…you have the perfect voice for it."

"I think I might. What about you? The Garth Brooks song you did…a few weeks ago…was beautiful."

"Thanks Q…I have something in mind that my parents like, I'll have to ask them though for the name of it."

They talked with the other kids until the end of class when the bell rang, and they headed to their new shared locker. "Sharing your locker was the best idea ever!" Sam said excitedly.

Quinn smiled, "Well, _one_of the best ideas ever…" and winked at him. "I saw, um, little hearts on your calendar on very interesting dates…" she said to him.

"Totally interesting dates," he replied smiling. "And I hope we can add more hearts to it in the future…" He was giving her one his sexy looks or trying to.

"That is a sure thing…" she said. "….and you need to get to your practice before you convince me to add a heart on today's date." Then, she tried one of her sexy looks on him.

"Mmmmm Q…." He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips, lingering there a bit. He backed off her slowly, his eyes still closed, leaning against the lockers. "I'll get the rest of my crap over here tonight after practice or maybe tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yeah, that's cool…I'll miss you tonight…text me later okay?" He kissed her again and was heading down the hall to the gym.

At home, Quinn found the Taylor Swift song she wanted to sing for Glee, printed off the lyrics, listened to it a few times, and then sang it a few times…she hoped Sam liked it. When Sam got home, he cornered his parents to find out that country love song they liked. He took their information and looked it up on his computer and did the same thing Quinn did, printed off the lyrics, listened to a few times, and tried singing it. He thought he could pull it off; he hoped so. He texted her right before bed that he loved her; she sent him a message back saying the same and a picture of herself wearing his t-shirt and a smile in her full-length mirror. He had totally sweet dreams that night.

In Glee on Tuesday, Rachel Berry was very ready to go with her country song: "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Finn looked totally uncomfortable. Santana was also ready and sang "Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue" by Crystal Gayle. Most of the kids actually had never heard it; Santana did a very soulful version, directed it seemed at Brittany. Some of the kids told Schue they'd be ready on Wednesday.

On Wednesday in Glee, Puck sang "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" by Big and Rich, which was a huge crowd pleaser. Schue just rolled his eyes. Artie tried "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks and did an okay job. Mercedes sang "Islands in the Stream" by Dolly Parton because she felt Dolly was such a diva like herself. "We have time for one more performance," Schue said. Brittany raised her hand and took her position in the front of the class. She belted out "Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson and was surprisingly very good.

On Thursday, Mike went first. Quinn had noticed Sam brought his guitar that day and wondered if he'd be singing; he hadn't really said anything about his song choice. Actually, Mike had asked Schue if Sam could back him up on guitar on his song, that he'd feel more comfortable since he was still new to singing solos in front of, well, anyone. He assured Schue that Sam would not be singing with him, just playing the guitar for the song. Sam did tell Schue that he would probably have to mouth the lyrics to himself while playing to help him remember the song (he was totally going to sing it silently to Quinn). Schue allowed it since Mike was mainly a dancer for the group but his song choice sounded like a good choice for him. Before Sam joined Mike in front of the class, he whispered to Quinn "I hope you like it." Mike was singing "Amazed" by Lonestar.

_Every time our eyes meet_  
><em>This feeling inside me<em>  
><em>Is almost more than I can take…<em>  
><em>Baby when you touch me<em>  
><em>I can feel how much you love me<em>  
><em>And it just blows me away.<em>  
><em>I've never been this close to anyone or anything<em>  
><em>I can hear your thoughts,<em>  
><em>I can see your dreams.<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you…<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better.<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side…<em>  
><em>Forever and ever…<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you.<em>

_The smell of your skin,_  
><em>The taste of your kiss,<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark…<em>  
><em>Your hair all around me,<em>  
><em>Baby you surround me,<em>  
><em>You touch every place in my heart.<em>  
><em>Oh, it feels like the first time, every time…<em>  
><em>I want to spend the whole night in your eyes…<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you…<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better.<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side…<em>  
><em>Forever and ever…<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you.<em>

[Sam guitar solo]

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you…<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better.<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>With you by my side…<em>  
><em>Forever and ever…<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do…<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you.<em>

By the end of the song, Tina ran up to hug Mike, the other girls were teary, the boys were shocked that Mike pulled it off. Through the whole song, Sam had his eyes on Quinn, mouthing the words to the song, she knew he was singing silently to her, so by the end she had tears running down her face too. She waited for Sam to come back to his seat before taking his hand; he didn't care, he took her into a hug there in class, whispering to her, "I was so going to sing that to you but when Mike said he'd chosen it for Tina, I went with something else."

Schue was telling the class that at least 1 or 2 needed to go that day and the rest on Friday. Since Sam had his guitar, he said he'd go. He went back to the front of the class and said, "I'm going to continue the amazingness…" and started his song facing the class.

_I've seen the seven wonders of the world,_  
><em>I've seen the beauty of diamonds and pearls,<em>  
><em>But they ain't nothing baby,<em>  
><em>Your love amazes me.<em>

_I've seen a sunset that would make you cry,_  
><em>And colors of the rainbow, reaching cross the sky,<em>  
><em>The moon in all its phases,<em>  
><em>But your love amazes me.<em>

[He turned and was singing directly to Quinn now.]

_Don't you ever doubt this love of mine,_  
><em>You're the only one for me,<em>  
><em>You give me hope,<em>  
><em>You give me reason,<em>  
><em>You give me something to believe in,<em>  
><em>Forever faithfully…<em>  
><em>Your love amazes me.<em>

[He moved closer to where she was sitting.]

_I prayed for miracles that never came,_  
><em>I got down on my knees out in the pouring rain.<em>  
><em>But only you could save me,<em>  
><em>Your love amazes me.<em>

_Don't you ever doubt this love of mine,_  
><em>You're the only one for me,<em>  
><em>You give me hope,<em>  
><em>You give me reason,<em>  
><em>You give me something to believe in,<em>  
><em>Forever faithfully…<em>  
><em>Your love amazes me.<em>

[He was right in front of her, eyes never leaving her eyes, seeing happy tears fall.]

_Your love…_  
><em>But only you could save me…<em>  
><em>Your love amazes me.<em>

He took his guitar off, and she stood up and buried her face into his shoulder. "Beautiful, Sam, absolutely beautiful…"

"I hoped you would like it…"

They could hear the other Glee kids behind them:

"Why didn't anyone tell us we'd need Kleenex today?"

"So many happy tears!"

"Country isn't that bad."

Schue had to regain class composure: "Excellent job Mike and Sam. Okay, who has not performed? Anyone else ready?" Tina raised her hand. "Okay, Tina will perform her song and then Finn, Lauren, and Quinn tomorrow."

Tina went to the front of the room. "This was originally sung by Patsy Cline, then LeAnn Rimes…it's called 'Blue.' And Mike already knows it's not a shout-out to him!"

The group laughed, then she belted one great version of the song. They all applauded her at the end and the bell rang.

At their locker, Sam asked Quinn if she was still doing a Taylor Swift song. She said yes kind of slyly, not wanting to spoil the surprise. He smiled; he thought he knew which one. He told her that at least his homework and tests had been light that week since they had a gigantic game on Saturday; he asked her if they should make plans like last time with her following the bus in his car; she said that sounded awesome. The state finals were being played in Columbus at some university gym.

"I'm so glad you liked the song I chose, Q…I'll miss you tonight…I've missed you all freakin week." He sighed and leaned in to kiss her, sneaking a little tongue action since the hallway had kind of cleared out somewhat. He told her he'd text her that night and was off to practice.

Finally, Friday was upon them and they made it to Glee. Lauren said she'd go first; she said she was singing the "perfect country and western song" and Schue was a little afraid to find out what it was. She asked Puck to accompany her on "his ax." Schue just did not know what to expect and the other kids had no idea. As soon as Sam heard her say "perfect country and western song," he was pretty sure he knew what it was; his parents also loved country music. "The name of this song is 'You Never Even Called Me By My Name" by David Allan Coe." Sam didn't hold back; he threw his fist up and totally whooped…oh yeah, he knew this song! He whispered to Quinn, "This is like a honky-tonk type song…it's almost a sing-along at like country bars…watch!"

By the second verse, he literally grabbed Quinn's hand and started dancing with her around the class; Tike followed; and then the rest of the class. By the end of the song, most of the class was singing with her; Schue allowed it since she was the weakest singer of the group.

As Sam and Quinn made their way back to their seats, he whispered to her, "I could totally drink a beer right now!"

"I know, right!" That had to have been one of the funnest songs sung in Glee Club yet. Puck literally had stars in his eyes by the time Lauren got done singing.

Finn said to Mr. Schue, "I'll go next if that's okay."

"Sure Finn…what is your song choice?"

"'Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places' by Johnny Lee, from the movie with Travolta, Urban Cowboy…" The class just sat there kind of looking at Rachel's shocked expression.

He whispered to her, "It's not what you think! Jeesh!" By the time he got done with it, Rachel was teary-eyed; the name of it had thrown her for a loop but he was actually saying it was right with her.

"Okay, Quinn, you are our final performer this week. What song will you be doing?" Schue asked her. She got up and went to the piano. "It's a Taylor Swift song…" Sam expected her to sing "You Belong To Me;" he had heard her humming it before. It wasn't that song.

_We were both young, when I first saw you,_  
><em>I close my eyes and the flashback starts…<em>  
><em>I'm standing there, on a balcony in the summer air,<em>

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd,<em>  
><em>You say hello, little did I know…<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
><em>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet."<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase,<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go…<em>

_And I said…_  
><em>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_  
><em>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew,<em>  
><em>So close your eyes…<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while…<em>  
><em>Oh, Ohhh<em>

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_  
><em>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet."<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me,<em>  
><em>I was begging you, please don't go…<em>

_And I said,_  
><em>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real…<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

_Oh, Ohhh…_

_I got tired of waiting,_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around,<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading…<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>

_And I said…_  
><em>Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,<em>  
><em>I keep waiting, for you but you never come,<em>  
><em>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,<em>  
><em>He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…<em>

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone,_  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know,<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby just say…yes…<em>  
><em>Oh, Ohhh… Oh, Oh, Ohhh…<em>  
><em>We were both young when I first saw you…<em>

The group applauded; Sam was totally floored by her choice of song. He stood up as she approached her seat and pulled her close to him and in her ear whispered _yes_. She literally had to sit down; he just melted her with those whispers.

"Lauren, Finn, and Quinn…great job today! I have to commend all of you for choosing terrific country songs, some I have actually never heard of, but very creative choices to complement your voices. I am proud of all of you. Have a great weekend…hoping for another big Titans victory at state finals!" The class was cheering and laughing. The bell rang.

Before Sam and Quinn could leave, Tina and Mike came up to them and Tina said, "You two should sing to one another every night for the rest of your lives." She smiled, Mike said something to Sam about seeing him at practice.

Sam and Quinn walked to their locker. He asked her if she would like to go to dinner at Breadstix after the pep rally that night with his family; they had invited her. She said that sounded lovely and would meet him after the pep rally.

"Did you really like my song?" she asked him timidly.

"Oh my god, you have the voice of an angel Quinn…seriously…just gorgeous."

She smiled up at him. "God, how I've missed you this week…maybe a little alone time tonight after supper?"

"I'll try Q…you know, my parents…so your song choice…I thought you'd do the other one you hum sometimes…'You Belong With Me'?"

"'Love Story' fit us better, I think…"

He just looked at her, then pulled her close and said, "I still say _yes_."

She kissed him then and sent him onto his practice. She would talk to him more after supper about why she had chosen that song.

**A/N: I had to split this chapter up into two parts; it was super long as one chapter. I think I like part 2 better but that's just me. lol Hope you all like this one! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	14. State, part 2

_**STATE – CHAPTER 12 part 2**_

**Who:** Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, others  
><strong>Where:<strong> Various  
><strong>When:<strong> Late April

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO GLEE OR TO ANY SONGS USED.

Quinn went home to change for the pep rally. Since Sam's family had invited her to dinner afterward, she tried to dress up a little. She chose a white tank dress and put a red cardigan on over her shoulders. She left her hair down and pushed back the sides with a red plaid headband. She looked presentable when she checked herself in the mirror. Okay, who was she kidding? It had been a long week, she missed Sam's touch, and just wanted to be alone with him so yeah maybe she did pick out an outfit that would give him easy access.

At the school, she parked next to his car and went in the gym to find her Glee friends on the bleachers. Lauren asked her what she and Sam were doing when they returned to Lima after the tournament on Saturday.

"Not sure, hadn't really made any plans."

"Well, Puck's house is going to be empty...he's having some people over...you two should drop by." She told Lauren she'd run it by Sam; she wasn't sure if he'd want to go to a party at Puck's or not, probably depended on whether they won or lost in Columbus.

Coach Beiste put the team through one more heinous practice before the rally and then told them to hit the showers. Sam let the warm water run over him as he thought back on the week. Of course, the other dudes were running their mouths about who they planned to get with, when, and what they were going to do.

Someone hollered at him, asking what his plans with Quinn were. He rolled his eyes under the water and said something along the lines of: "Aw shit, I plan on getting in those tight pants, right?" The other guys were all about that; they thought of Quinn as still a prude, didn't even have a clue what was really going on between them (except the Glee Club people...they had a clue) and he'd rather it stay that way.

He kind of understood what they were bitching about since that week he and Quinn had stayed apart and he was too exhausted at the end of the day to even masturbate (he thought that was pretty pathetic but oh well; kind of sucked though that his balls actually seemed bigger).

Out of the shower, he pulled on a pair of red basketball shorts and a white McKinley High t-shirt and got ready to head out to the pep rally. He sought her out on the bleachers again, sitting with the other Gleeks, and smiled at her. If he could get through this pep rally and dinner, maybe he could get her alone for a few minutes...god, he hoped so.

This week's pep rally was even more chaotic than the previous week's due to the importance of the game the next day. After the pep rally, she and Tina went to the hallway outside the boys' locker room like they had the week before to wait on Sam and Mike. She was leaning up against a wall talking to Tina when she saw them out of the corner of her eye. When she made eye contact with him, it was like sex with their eyes, it felt that intense.

She pushed herself away from the wall and clasped her hands behind her as he approached. He set his stuff down and pulled her to him. Next to her face, he whispered, "You look delicious..."

She kind of giggled and tilted her head back allowing him to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I suppose we need to find my parents?" He somehow let go of her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Starving..." He looked at her, and she wasn't entirely sure he was talking about food.

"Yeah, we better find them..." she said quickly, remembering how they left the gym last week and wound up nearly doing it next to his car.

They said goodbye to Tike and headed out the doors. His family was waiting for them outside; it was a very nice spring evening actually. Sam said he would drive over to Breadstix with Quinn and they were okay with that. They walked out to his car and he threw his bag in the backseat.

"Since we're following your parents, I won't scoot next to you but just know that I really _really_ want to be sitting in your lap right now..."

"If you keep telling me stuff like that Q I won't make it through supper, you do realize that?" She smiled at him and held his hand as they drove to Breadstix.

Breadstix was a little busy. Other basketball players and their families were there, including the Hudson-Hummels and Rachel. Live entertainment provided by The Warblers was going on. Sam's family had a round table for six waiting, which was nice because Sam really was kind of hungry. His little brother sat to Sam's right, Quinn to his left, and his little sister to her left; his parents were kind of directly across from them. They were also close to the dance floor, so Sam thought if the opportunity presented itself he might ask Quinn to dance for the hell of it. He really wasn't dressed the best for a fine dining establishment such as Breadstix but he figured since he just came from the pep rally it'd be okay.

They got their dinners ordered and were making small talk with his family when he felt Quinn's hand on the bare skin of his thigh and he dropped his salad fork, causing all eyes to turn on him, at least all eyes at their table. She was squeezing his leg and just carrying on chit-chat with his mother and he was about to die, not to mention the hard-on that inevitably was coming on. If she only knew how on edge this was making him she'd probably wouldn't push it but, no, her hand was slowly making its way up his thigh. Holyfuck, he didn't know what he was going to do. Every once in a while, Quinn would say something to Sam and he'd reply to her as evenly as he could, trying to communicate with his eyes how unnerved he was. Then, his parents or kid brother would bother him, and he was kind of snapping at them. Oh no, her fingers were brushing his cock lightly but still touching him there under the table with his parents not 5 feet away. Ohdearmotherfuckinggod, his hips started squirming around, trying to get her hand to rub him harder. This was just not going to end well. Before the entrees came out, the restaurant dimmed the lights for The Warblers, and Sam bolted from the table to the restrooms.

He texted Quinn from in there: "Srsly Q what r u doin?"

She replied: "? ? ?"

Ohdeargod...this was not happening. He texted back: "Um, i have a boner Q..."

She texted back a winky face.

His only hope was maybe untuck his shirt, but his mother would probably notice...jesus. The lights were down now so maybe that'd help. Hopefully, she wasn't like planning on taking it any further at the table; he hoped it was just kind of teasing. The feeling of her hand squeezing his thigh though was pretty much making him lightheaded, kind of frantic too, then brushing against his cock...oh god…he just needed to be alone with her.

He heard The Warblers start singing so he slipped back to the table, hopefully no one noticing the front of his shorts now freakin bulging. He figured dancing was also out unless he could get his dick situation under control. Their dinners were there so he thought maybe that'd preoccupy Quinn for a bit; he did kind of miss her hand though. Deargod, what was he thinking? She did leave him alone while they ate and listened to some Warblers and thankfully he didn't feel as hard anymore.

Then, they started in on Only You and he knew he'd have to ask her to dance. He looked at her; she was smiling, so he took her hand and led her up to the dance floor. His parents followed as did his little siblings plus like all the other people there so it was packed on the dance floor. He didn't have time to sing to her tonight, though, more talking than anything else. She had her hands up around his neck, playing with his hair, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Quinn, it has been such a long week...I am like totally on edge right now."

"What do you mean?" she asked, and he thought she honestly doesn't know.

"Your hand on my thigh and touching me _there_...it felt awesome, oh my god...but just that little touch made me freakin hard...umm...this week, we haven't been together and I really haven't had time to...relieve...any tension, ya know?"

She was just looking at him so he got in close to her ear, "No jerking off Q...I am totally wound up..." He looked at her and it was like all of a sudden she understood.

"I'm sorry Sam...I'm kinda worked up too..."

"Coach B says we need to stay away from doing that before a big game to build up aggression or whatever...all I know is I'm cranky as fuck...sorry..."

"She actually said that?"

"Not in so many words, that's just how we take it."

They danced a bit more in silence. "So, like the whole team is...frustrated?" she finally asked.

"I guess, most of them say they are. Oh, do you think you can wear like tight pants tomorrow? Don't ask why..." he kind of laughed.

"Uh, okay?" He just looked so adorable to her, biting his lip while trying to explain his situation to her, finally she pushed at the back of his neck gently so he'd lean in and kiss her. It was a little weird kissing her in front of his parents; he knew that they knew they were on kissing terms obviously, it just felt funny, especially when the kiss kept going and her pressing up against him and ohfuckinggod getting hard again.

"We're going to have to leave soon Q...I can't take much more..." If he wasn't careful, he might start grinding on her as slightly as he could so he was hoping she'd agree to take off soon.

"Me either Sam..."

The song was ending and he whispered to her, "I'm sorry, I can't spin you tonight."

"It's okay...I feel why." Great, she could feel his erection, which any other time would be way awesome but not on a dance floor full of people including his parents and siblings...that means people could probably see it if she pulled away from him. All he could hope for was no one would be looking at his crotch. She held his hand and led him back to the table; he stayed as close to her as he could. They got to the table before his parents, thank god, and sat down to nibble on some dessert. Finally, he told his parents he had to take Quinn back to her car at the school parking lot and that he'd be home shortly after that. They said their goodbyes and made their way out to his car holding hands.

In his car, out of view from the restaurant, she did slide over and just basically attacked his mouth with hers. If his family had not been there or already left the restaurant ahead of them, he would've just pulled his car to a secluded spot in the parking lot and made love to her there.

"We have got to get to my car, Sam, quickly..." He started his car and took off out of the Breadstix parking lot, trying to concentrate on the road with her hand squeezing his thigh again.

She wanted to move her hand up over his cock pretty bad but since he was driving and had just told her he was all edgy she thought she had better wait. She couldn't keep her hands off him though and very lightly ran her hand over his crotch until he was stiff. They were only like 10 minutes from the school anyway so she flipped on the radio and they listened to the music on the way to the school.

Getting close to the school, she had an idea. "It's so nice out tonight, Sam, why don't we look at the stars?" He had actually planned on hopping over into the backseat once he parked his car so this was a change but whatever, he was up for it...literally. There was a small parklike area off the parking lot at the school so he backed into a spot there and jumped out of the car to come around and open her door. She quickly grabbed a condom out of the glove box.

He opened her door. She asked him if that blanket was still in the backseat.

"Yeah, I think so..." It was his turn to be clueless. He just kind of stared at her.

"Could you grab it please?"

"Oh! Sure..." She had gone around to the back of his car as he had backed in and all those trees were there so they were pretty secluded. He came around with the blanket and laid it on the back of his car and leaned up against the back of the car next to where she was leaning, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Do you think the cameras on the school can see us?" she asked quietly. He looked back over his shoulder; from that angle he could barely see the back side of the school they were so far out.

"Nah...I don't think so."

He reached for her hand, now kind of unsure on how to proceed as he did just want to strip off her panties in his backseat and kiss her and other stuff that he had missed out on all week, thinking from the way she had teased him and talked to him at Breadstix and got him hard on the way to the school she kind of wanted the same. This being outside of his car kind of threw a curveball at him.

"Sam? You can come here..." She kind of tugged on his hand. He stepped around in front of her, putting his hands on her hips.

"What? _Out here_? Is that what the blanket is for? I mean, I totally wanted to do it this way last Friday, remember?"

"You are such a quick learner Mr. Evans...my panties have to go though..."

Holyhell. He leaned in to start kissing her and said, "I'm probably not going to be able to hold out too long Q..."

"It's okay..."

He reached down to nearly the hem of her dress and started working it up until it was nearly up around her hips. He then reached around behind her to start working her panties down. He felt them slide all the way down her legs and she kind of gasped when the first breeze of cool night air hit her. He pressed against her, her naked ass bumping up against his car.

"Move the blanket behind me Sam...the car is a little cold..." He scooted the blanket over behind her. "Now help me up there..." She had kind of stepped out of her panties and put a foot up on the bumper so he lifted her up the rest of the way. "Guess your shorts gotta go too, right?" She smiled at him and held up the condom. She put her hands on the waistband of his shorts and briefs and started working them down. He hooked a thumb in the front so he wouldn't get caught up in them again...he couldn't believe how many times that happened to him. They slid down far enough that they just fell the rest of the way.

She opened up the condom and put it on the head of his penis and he rolled it the rest of the way down.

"God Quinn...I have missed you this week...slide your ass down here close to me..." His hands were back on her hips and he moved her down to him. She had both feet up on the bumper now; her knees touching his hips. He leaned all the way over her, resting his elbows on the blanket and working his hands under her shoulders. "Guide me in Q..."

She was insanely aroused and kind of afraid that as soon as she felt him rocking against her she might actually go before him. "Okay Sam...I've missed you this week too..."

He was already kind of pushing at her pussy with his cock so she reached between them and gently took him and pointed him at her entrance.

"Ohmygod Quinn...oh...fuck..." He pushed into her slowly. She whimpered when he did, and he immediately stopped asking her if she was okay.

"Fine Sam...it just feels...so...good..."

He whispered _okay_ and nestled his face back into her shoulder, holding onto her shoulders for leverage, she gripping the backs of his upper arms. He got in about ten good thrusts before everything got erratic and he kind of blacked out and came hard, way before he was ready, before she was ready, but just couldn't get past how good it felt, even with the condom on, just the thought of nailing her on the back of his fucking car, in the fucking parking lot, he just couldn't take it.

All he could do was moan against the side of her neck, no coherent words left in his brain, when he felt her hand snake down between them and she started working her clit. ohdeargod.

"Just keep going Sam, for as long as you can...I'm so close..." she whispered kind of breathlessly. The way her pelvis was tilted up to him and how he was leaning over her kind moving in and out of her in a downward motion the whole time had brought her right up to the edge...he had just fell over a little sooner than expected, which was cool, and thankfully she knew what to do to push herself over. That combination of him thrusting into her still, even kind of slowed down, plus her rubbing circles around her clit set her off hard, plus the night air would kind of breeze past her pussy every so often creating some unique sensation. He felt her come when she clenched his dick inside her and then there was all kinds of lube going on down there, not to mention she arched her back and probably would have slid off his car had he not been standing between her legs.

He finally slipped out of her when her breathing was going back to normal and said, "That had to have been the fastest sex ever!"

"My god Sam...it was fucking awesome..." She must still be on her orgasmic high because she was cussing.

He waited a few minutes, getting the condom off, pulling his shorts and underwear back up, and then said, "I so needed that Q. I don't understand how that builds up aggression...just makes me more confused about crap and cranky as hell. At least my head will be clear for the game tomorrow." She giggled. He was turned leaning against the back of his car, resting an elbow on one of her bare knees.

She kind of pushed up on her elbows and started sliding down the trunk. "Oh...Sam!" He turned and caught her around the hips and they were both giggling.

"Maybe I shouldn't have moved?" She was still giggling and he reached down and grabbed her panties from where they had fallen on the ground.

"Ummm..." He was holding them up, trying to figure out which way went to the front and to the back, feeling like a total moron.

"Wait a second...I think I need to pee, like kind of now..."

He was just stunned.

"It feels like pressure, like when I was carrying the baby...jesus...forget about the underwear...I need to find like a tree or something..."

He literally could not believe she was saying all these things and just stood there mortified. Sure, she had peed in the bathroom that morning after prom in front of him but he totally looked the other way and that had been _in a bathroom_ and ohmygod she was off his car and practically skipping into that little grove of trees. Okay, he still had that used condom in his hand actually and he needed a trash can so he took off after her. They only had the moonlight to go by; he couldn't let her go out into those trees by herself.

He took off after her, throwing the condom away as he watched her white dress moving past a tree. He caught up with her already squatting by a tree peeing like crazy.

"I don't know what happened Sam...ohmygod...I'm so embarrassed..."

"Hey, listen, you gotta go you gotta go, right?" He laughed. "It's no biggie Q...kinda freaked me out when you ran into these trees so suddenly though."

"I guess I just drank too much water at Breadstix and never went to the bathroom...I am like mortified." Since he knew she was okay, he had turned away from her to give her some sort of privacy, still grasping her panties in his hand. He heard her mutter, "Ohmygod, this is disgusting..."

"Hey, do you, like, need your panties?"

"Yeah, thanks Sam...I so wish I could do this standing up..." She was laughing.

"It's one of the easiest things about being a dude, ya know." He was glad to hear her laughter; he laughed too. She had stepped away from the puddle of pee and was pulling up her panties.

"You know, Q, you never really talk about what it was like when you were preggers last year...I think that was the first thing you've said to me about what it was like, except for craving bacon, which I still find hard to believe."

"Sometimes I just try to forget it ever happened...I know, sounds awful, right? I mean, I was like 15 when I gave birth...that's just wrong." They were walking back to his car.

"No, Quinn, don't be so hard on yourself. You're human. Stuff like that happens, ya know?" He was trying his best to say the right things to her, stuff that maybe Puck should've told her last year. At his car, he pulled her close. "Quinn, I told you from the beginning I don't judge you, I would never judge you. You can talk to me about what happened; I'll listen. I might not know a lot about what you're telling me, but I'll learn, okay? You're like my best friend, dude..." She giggled at that and he smiled hearing her response, not sure if he was saying anything worth a damn to her.

"Thanks Sam...listen, how much later can you be out? I did want to talk to you about something..."

"A little while I suppose..." he had no idea what time it was and his parents could always reach him by cell phone if there was a problem. Also, they weren't leaving Lima until 8 a.m. the next morning so he didn't have to be up super early. She took his hand and walked off toward some swings. "It's about the song I sang today actually..."

"Okay, don't be grossed out, but now I have to pee..." He dropped her hand and ran off to another tree. He really didn't want her to see him kind of freaking out about her wanting to talk to him; she sounded kind of serious and it got him nervous, then he had to pee. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

She chose a swing and started lazily going back and forth, watching him at a tree doing his thing. For as shy as he was around most people, around her nothing fazed him...she loved that.

He jogged over to her and took the swing by her. "It just kind of hits you sometimes..." he said, looking over at his car. "I cannot believe we just did it on the back of my car...Oh. My. God."

"It was great, Sam..." she said. They swung for a while silently.

"Okay...so what about your song? Seriously, Q, it brought tears to my eyes."

She paused, swinging, watching her feet reach up to the stars, then took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to tell you in song…when you first gave me my promise ring and said you wanted to marry me someday and I was kinda freaking out; we'd only known each other such a short time. At prom though, I felt it…you are the one Sam, my one and only…"

He had been swinging slowly next to her, hanging on her every word until she got to "one and only" and he hopped off his swing and jumped in front of her, stopping her and standing her up from her swing. He held her then in the strongest embrace he felt safe wrapping her in, his face in her hair, tears coming to his eyes thinking of her singing that song.

Finally, he whispered to her, "I meant _yes_ Q...is that what you're trying to say to me?" He felt her nod and loosened his grip on her to see her eyes.

"Right now, Sam, I can't picture living my life apart from you…ever…I realize we're young and need to get through school…"

"Quinn, you do not know how long I've been waiting to hear you tell me that. I wanna make sure I'm not misunderstanding you, though…are you…asking me to _marry you_?"

She looked up at him, the moonlight shining through her beautiful eyes, teary, and whispered _yes_.

He held her close again, whispering "how I love you Q…" He moved his lips to hers, taking in her scent and taste, wanting to know it forever. "_Yes_…yes Quinn…" They were kissing for some time by the swings when she said, "Someday you can ask me properly Samuel and I'll say yes. For now, you know my intentions." She took his hand and led him back to his car. They grabbed the blanket from the back of his car and her shoes from where she'd kicked them off earlier and instinctively both got in the back seat of his car.

Sam moved his duffel bag to the front seat and let Quinn climb into the back seat first, then he followed her. She turned around to face him as he climbed in behind her, her back up against the side of the car. He handed her the blanket, which she tucked behind her while he closed the car door. When he turned back to face her, she was just gazing at him; he knew what she wanted and he wanted the same. "Slower this time Sam..." she whispered, biting her lower lip, lowering her gaze to his crotch.

He slid a hand up her leg, scooting closer to her as she parted her legs allowing him to get closer. He felt for her panties and started working them down her legs and off her feet. He couldn't stand not kissing her any longer and their lips came together softly at first, then more passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto his lap. She could feel him underneath her, hard, moving up and down.

"I am so in love with you Quinn..." he said to her, their foreheads pressed together.

"I want to _feel _your love Sam..."

He moved his shorts and underwear out of the way as she lifted up off him. He took his cock and directed himself into her, closing his eyes and holding his breath, thinking how wonderful that felt every single time. She moved down on him slowly, taking him in. This time felt differently to both of them after having their talk on the swings; it seemed more real, like it was confirming what they had been feeling all along. His hands found their way to her hips, and they moved together in a rhythm at first slowly, then picking up speed, moaning against each other's lips, watching one another until it felt so good they'd have to close their eyes. Finally, Sam felt he was getting close, wasn't sure if he could hold off while waiting on Quinn, and said, "When I come I'm going to just stop inside you, so you can feel it...ohgod, I'm so close..." It felt like it took him forever to get those words out in between the breathing and moaning.

She had actually been close a few times but had managed to push the feeling away, wanting him to come first. When he muttered those words to her, she was intrigued. She wanted to feel it and hoped she could slow herself down enough. He was slamming into her now, him moving her up and down on his cock hard and fast, almost whining when she kissed him. He was quietly moaning, "ohgodohgodohgodohgod" and then pushed her down hard on him and held her in place while he shoved his hips up to her, her mouth on his but not kissing, just open, and he whispered, "feel me..."

And holyfuck she did...she felt when he came, shooting against her cervix a couple times and then his cock jerking inside her, him grunting finding it difficult to not move her up and down on him as he orgasmed. Slowly, when his grip loosened on her hips, she allowed herself to move up his cock again, then back down, and about five fast thrusts later she was coming on him.

"Did you feel my love Sam?" He smiled at her, both of them still moving together slowly. "I did Q." Neither one of them thought of any implication from having unprotected sex and Quinn had not yet realized she had forgotten to take her birth control pill that morning and then would forget it the next morning, as well, with all the excitement of the upcoming basketball tournament.

Instead, they both heard a quiet buzzing of a cell phone from the front seat. They both hesitated to part from one another to get to the phone because they knew it was Sam's parents wondering where he was and that would be the end of their evening as he would have to take her home. When he was no longer erect and had slid out of her, she climbed off of him and found her panties to put back on.

"At least now I'm not about to pee my pants," she said giggling. He was pulling his shorts and briefs back up and laughed with her, then reached over the front seat and grabbed his phone.

"Yeah, it's my Dad...I'll text him back that we're 'talking.' I doubt he'll buy that though." Sam dropped his phone back onto the front seat after sending his Dad the message and then turned to Quinn, hugging her tightly.

"Does tonight have to end Q?"

"I wish it didn't...I do have some interesting news for you, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." She took his hand, running her fingers up and down his palm. "Can you spend the night with maybe Mike or Artie tomorrow night?" He thought that was more like odd news than interesting but he was game.

"It shouldn't be an issue...why?"

"My Mom is leaving tomorrow with Steve for I guess a few days...I'll have the house to myself."

"You have got to be effing kidding me?" He was trying to cut back on cussing around her unless it was during sexytimes so he didn't sound like such an idiot.

Damn, his phone was going off again. He grabbed it again and laughed.

"My Dad said: 'Really Sam? Talking? You have a big game tomorrow son.' He totally knows what we're doing."

He texted back that he was on his way home and dropped it again on the front seat, turning back to Quinn. "So...are you inviting me over Q? I want nothing more than to sleep in your big purple bed...well, almost nothing more." He winked at her.

"Also, Lauren invited us to Puck's when we get back to Lima..some sort of party."

"Sounds cool...if you don't mind going. I really don't know if there'll be a celebration or not...the team we play in the morning will likely kick our ass and then we have to stay for the final game whether we win or lose the first one."

"Whatever the outcome Sam I'll be very proud of you...I know you play hard when you're out there and have worked very hard. And really, for McKinley to get this far is just unreal, actually. The basketball team usually sucks."

He kind of laughed, then took both her hands in his. "Q, did it feel...different...to you this time?"

"It did Sam. Why? Because of what I told you?"

"I think so...like, it was more serious, this is not a game to me."

"It's not to me either Sam."

He pulled her into an embrace. "I have all of you Quinn and you have all of me."

Sometimes it floored her how romantic he could be and other times still so boyish, like he was teetering on the edge of being a man. They got everything situated with their clothes and in his car, and he drove her over to her car. At her house, her mother was likely passed out already so Quinn went on up to her bedroom, no one to share her news with about how serious she and Sam were becoming. It wasn't like her mother would care anyway. She had made that quite clear on a number of occasions when she was home and lucid.

At Sam's house, his father _was_ waiting up for him. Sam knew he was probably going to be lectured about staying out pretty late the night before a huge game (even though it was only 10:45 and he was supposed to be in the house by 10).

"We were worried about you Sam when you weren't home when we got home and no messages from you. We aren't naive...we know what you two were most likely doing."

"I'm really sorry Dad; it won't happen again." Sam was thinking he probably had just blown his chances for spending the night with a buddy the next night.

"Your mother and I will let you know your punishment later...too late to deal with it now."

"I said I was sorry...I just hadn't been with..." Bad choice of words there Sam, he thought. "...hadn't really seen Quinn all week." _Oh fuck it_, he thought, he was doing things with her that only a man would do, he'd better start talking to his dad like a man.

"I needed to be with her," he pretty much whispered, thinking of what they did on the back of his car and then in the back seat. His Dad watched him, as he struggled with his words, fiddled with his car keys, tried not to be a boy.

"All I ask of you Sam is that you are responsible, or try to be, like getting home before curfew." Sam exhaled. His Dad went on, "I told you that once you start doing those things you can't go back to not doing them, correct? I expect you to be responsible in that aspect, as well."

"We are Dad," he mumbled, thinking pleasepleaseplease no sex talk and also thinking good job on being responsible, totally didn't use a condom that second time around.

Something did cross his mind though that he thought he could run by his father. "When you met Mom, how did you know she was, like, the one?"

His father paused, not really expecting anything like that. Sam had dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and sat down, making himself comfortable, so his father doubted he could get out of answering his question easily.

"Like she was the one I wanted to marry? You're not even 17 Sam...surely you are not thinking this about Quinn...or just because she was your first, I hope, or because god forbid there has been an…accident."

Sam was messing around with the hem of his shirt now, not making eye contact. "I'm almost 17 Dad. And we do love each other. No accidents."

"Sam, need I remind you that you two were on the outs until recently because of a misunderstanding? People who are married and have a misunderstanding don't just up and get divorced on a whim; they actually talk about it and figure shit out. You two basically walked away from one another and only talked again because someone had actual proof of what had happened in the first place. What if that phone recording never surfaced or had never even been recorded? Do you think you and Quinn would've made amends by now and be ready to be married?"

"Dude, I never said we were ready to be married right now! I just asked how you knew Mom was the one you wanted to marry? I mean, how did you feel about her then?"

"Number one, I was a grown man. Secondly, I still feel the same way today about your mother as I felt about her pretty much the day I met her."

"So, love at first sight, then?" Sam wasn't stupid; he knew they were 16 when they met, married at 21. "'Cause that's kind of how I feel about Q and how she feels about me. We talked tonight about our future together. I just wanted some advice, I guess."

"Sam, the best advice I can give you right now is to get through high school and get college out of the way. You'll need a decent job to support you both plus any children."

"Thanks Dad...I had planned on all that."

Sam went on up to his room and texted Quinn the highlights of that conversation.

"We've got a lot to look forward to, then, right?" She texted him with a happy face.

He replied: "Only want to do it with you Q."

The next day, McKinley lost their game but had to stick around and watch the final. The team who had beat them went on to win the state championship. As it turned out, Quinn had just gone with Sam's parents in their van to the game, and he rode home with them afterward. They stopped for a bite to eat before leaving Columbus and then hit the road for Lima.


End file.
